Rosario To Knight
by OTAKU4LIF3
Summary: Issa Shuzen has transferred his daughter Moka Akashiya to a new school, and wants her to be safe there. With her being a pure blood and now having to coexist with not only other vampires, but humans. Moka makes friends and enemies; with her new crush, Zero, will she be able to brave through her new school Cross Academy? Will Zero be able to stand the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1: New Life & A School

**_Rosario To Knight_**

**_Chapter 1: New Life & A School_**

Moka walked down the forestry path and met the walls of her new school. She continued her way and into the Headmaster's office; Moka walked in, giving a nervous smile and a small wave. Kaien looked up and set his glasses properly on his nose and smiled brightly when seeing Moka.

"Ah! You must be Moka Akashiya! I am very happy for you to be here! So… You are a pure blooded vampire, am I right?" Kaien said happily, but finished seriously.

"Y- Yes…" Moka replied nervously.

"Well great!" Kaien said happily. "Yuki, Zero, please come in now!"

A silver haired young man walked into the room, giving that cold stare at Moka and the headmaster, he crossed his arms and layed against the wall watching. Yuki came in, a young beautiful girl who was always smiling; Yuki gave a big smile and bowed giving her respect to the new student. Zero stayed back as usual and just stared at her, he could sense her blood and right away knew she was a full pure blood vampire.

"Um, hello!" Moka said as she bowed to both Yuki and Zero.

"As you probably already know, I am Yuki, Yuki Cross!" Yuki said excitingly.

"Hello, I am Moka Akashiya." Moka replied to her happily.

Moka looked over and noticed Zero who was still staring at her, she felt uncomfortable and was a little bit frightened of the cold eyed man. She tried not to look at him, but couldn't help to give a little glimpse towards him whenever she felt he looked away, which he never did.

"Um, who is he? The boy…" Moka asked nervously.

"Oh, don't mind him, that's Zero Kiryu, he is always so serious, isn't that right Zero?" Yuki said as she walked over and hit Zero hard in the shoulder with her fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zero asked irritated.

"Oh come on; let us help her find her dorm! Erm uh… What class are you? Day or night class?" Yuki asked.

"I believe I am going to be part of the night class…" Moka said.

"Yes, that is right. Moka Akashiya will be part of the night class! Oh I hope you enjoy your time here Miss Akashiya!" Kaien said cheerfully.

"Come on!" Yuki said happily, leading her to the Moon dorm.

"Uh, ok!" Moka said following.

They both walked and talked and Zero followed close behind keeping his head down. They finally reached the doors to the Moon dorm and were granted permission to go in. They entered and were greeted at the doors by Rima and Senri; they both stared at Moka and just walked aside.

"Um… Is something wrong?" Moka asked.

"Oh don't worry, they are always like that." Yuki replied to her to comfort her.

Kaname came walking down the stairs giving that mysterious smile and keeping his eyes on Moka and Yuki. Yuki blushed and started to bow, greeting Kaname, as did Moka who has never seen such a beautiful and handsome man, vampire. Zero just layed against the wall and just stared at Kaname, but he only gave a little glimpse back at him, ignoring him.

"He- Hello Kaname, how are you?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Hello Yuki, I am doing very well. This must be Moka Akashiya, Hello, I am Kaname Kuran." Kaname said as he gave a little bow to Moka.

"Erm, hello, nice to meet you!" Moka replied.

Kaname stuck his hand out for Moka to grab, she did; he led her to her new room. The bedroom was big, much bigger than her old dorm room back at Yokai Academy. She walked over to her bed and found a new uniform lying there, brand new and perfectly folded. Kaname stood at the doorway and smiled slightly.

"I will let you change, please meet me and the others in the entry way." Kaname said as he walked out.

Moka nodded and carried her new uniform to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and gave twirls while seeing herself in the new uniform; it was her size and looked great on her. She then walked down the hall and down the stairs and met the group sitting down on white couches and eating candy or having small chat with each other.

"He- Hello, I am Moka Akashiya." Moka said as she walked in and bowed.

"Hello…" Everyone said bored.

Kaname walked around the couches and smiled, he handed her a bottle of blood tablets. Moka looked confused and asked, "What are these? What are they for?" Kaname gave a light laugh and responded, "You must have never seen blood tablets before, and you must feed often…"

"Um, no… I fed only so often and mostly had tomato juice. Last year I met this one boy named Tsukune and he allowed me to feed on him, but that was all." Moka said.

"Tomato juice? How strange…" Kaname said giving a light chuckle.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Moka asked.

"No, it is just uncommon… Please everyone, introduce yourselves…" Kaname said.

Takuma was the first to stand of everyone and he bowed, greeting Moka politely. He rose back up and said, "Hello miss Akashiya, I am Takuma Ichijo, Vice-President of the night class.

Rima and Senri stood up next and bowed, "Hello, I am Rima and this is Senri…" Rima said without emotion.

"I can answer myself…" Senri said back to her.

"Yes but I felt like doing so…"

Senri just shook his head lightly and sat down with Rima. Akatsuki and Ruka were the next to stand, they both bowed and spoke, "Hello, I'm Akatsuki…" Ruka continued after when rising, "I am Ruka. Please to meet you…"

"Hello." Moka said, now feeling a little bit happier.

Moka Aido stood up and walked over to Moka; he inspected her and sniffed her a bit, making her uncomfortable. He grabbed her arm and stroked it lightly, he started to get close and suddenly felt the presence of Kaname whom he had forgotten was behind him watching.

"S- Sorry Lord Kaname!" Aido said frightened.

"Hm…" Kaname said as he slapped Aido. "Introduce yourself properly…"

"Y- Yes Lord Kaname… I am Hanabusa Aido… Sorry for my rude introduction…"

"Oh um… Hello…" Moka replied back.

Moka looked around and spotted a woman looking through the cracks of the door. It was Seiren; she was keeping an eye on the new student. She then closed the door, leaving an echo in the room and through the halls. The wind from the doors closing blew through Kaname's hair and Moka felt a strange feeling towards him from that little moment.

"Thank you everyone for cooperating with our new student, please treat her well…" Kaname said as he began to walk away.

"So, you are a pure blood?" Aido asked.

"Erm, yes…" Moka said.

Everyone looked at her and then went back to what they were doing. Aido kept staring at her with his hand and finger on his chin and his other hand on his hip. He then spoke aloud saying, "What is your ability? Your power? You're a pure blood, you must have many!"

"Well umm… I can turn people into erm uh… Ghouls…" Moka said blushing nervously, looking down.

Everyone began to chuckle and continued to what they were doing. Aido began to speak to her once more and said, "Ghouls? You mean vampires right?"

"No, Ghouls… Humans with special abilities… Not vampires… I give them my blood and make them my servants…" Moka said.

"I see… Anything else?" Aido asked.

"Um… I have an S-Class form…" Moka said.

"S-Class? Aren't you already S-Class?"

"Well technically I am but when my Rosario is removed… I turn into someone else… My other half…" Moka said, still keeping her head down.

"Other half? You mean like… Another personality?" Aido asked.

"No, as in a different person, a much stronger me…" Moka replied.

Everyone this time stopped what they were doing and watched, listening onto the conversation. Moka was keeping her head down in shyness and embarrassment; she didn't want to speak anymore but was being pressured by the many of vampires watching her.

"Can you show us this vampire? This other you, please?" Takuma asked as he got up.

"Erm, I can't… It would be threatening to me if I did so…" Moka replied to him.

"Oh I see…" Takuma said.

Yuki and Zero entered the room and asked for Moka, she gladly left and followed the two who were in shock. Zero kept his eye on her and Yuki just lead the way.

"So, pure blood… We heard your family is very powerful." Zero said without emotion.

"Uh, yes, I guess you can say that…" Moka replied.

"So where did you live?" Yuki cut in the conversation asking.

"I lived in a castle." Moka said.

"A castle huh? Royalty? You're that powerful?" Zero asked.

"No, nothing like that!" Moka said.

"Zero, leave her alone…" Yuki said.

"Heh… Fine, whatever…" Zero said.

Even though Zero was rude and asked her unnecessary questions, Moka felt a strange feeling towards him, more than Kaname. She wanted to jump onto him and suck his blood, the smell of him was tempting, and she wanted it more than she wanted Tsukune's… She gave little teary eyes and blushed as she tried not to look at him as if she did it would only make her want it more.

"Headmaster!" Yuki said.

"Please Yuki, call me father!" Kaien cried and demanded.

"Father, we brought her back to you." Yuki said.

"Thank you… Now Miss Akashiya, we have received a letter from your father... That Rosario you contain… It changes you?" Kaien asked.

"Y- Yes it does…" Moka replied.

"Can we take it off, to view you?"

"S- Sure…"

Yuki was the first to try to pull it. She pulled as hard as she could, but didn't break. She then grabbed it with both hands and placed both feet on Moka's chest and pushed and pulled. Moka screamed, "Ow, ow, please stop it!" Yuki apologized and stopped.

"Let me try…" Kaien said.

Kaien tried to pull and twist, but didn't break either. He was out of breathe as he used lots of energy and power to try pulling. Moka was tired and exhausted from the two trying to remove it. Kaien looked over at Zero and asked, "Would you try? Maybe you can remove it…"

"Ugh, fine…" Zero replied.

Zero walked over to Moka and placed his hand on the Rosario that was lying on her chest. He placed his hand slowly under it and gripped it tightly; he felt a little bit nervous and was sweating a bit. He pulled the Rosario and it smoothly came ripping off, he fell back onto the floor.

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self. Moka looked at the fallen vampire and smiled, "**How pathetic, stand up you Halfling…**"

"Uh… Moka?" Yuki asked.

"Miss Akashiya? Is this still you?" Kaien asked.

"**Yes headmaster. Is there a problem with me? Is this not what you wanted to see? Hmph, how common of you worthless humans…**" Inner Moka said.

"No, no, please! It is just that… Zero, you were able to pull it off…" Kaien said.

"Ye- Yeah…" Zero said holding the rosary in his hand.

"**This can't be possible, a worthless Halfling like you? Please, you don't have the worthiness of being with me…**" Inner Moka said.

"Being with you?" Zero said.

"**You pull the rosary off and not know the reason for it? How common of you…**" Inner Moka said angrily.

Kaname walked into the room and smiled seeing the sight of her. He walked over to her and placed his hand onto her shoulder as if for her to follow to the dorm. She pushed away his hand and performed a roundhouse kick, landing it directly onto his face, sending him flying into the wall, breaking it.

"**Know your place!**" Inner Moka demanded.

"Oh my! My wall! Kaname!" Kaien exclaimed.

Inner Moka made her way to Zero and grabbed the cross from Zero's hand and asked of him, "**Take care of her…**" She placed the rosary back on and transformed into Outer Moka. She smiled seeing Zero and fainted, he ran and caught her. Moka smiled and said, "Thank you for catching me… And… I am sorry…"

Moka wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into him, sucking his blood, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	2. Chapter 2: Zero & A Vampire

**_Chapter 2: Zero & A Vampire_**

Zero sat in his room rubbing his neck, thinking about Moka. He couldn't get over how beautiful both Moka's were, but how different they are. Zero kept the thought of Outer Moka in his mind and couldn't stop thinking of how she smelled when sucking his blood. Zero got up and opened the door to his room and to his surprise, Moka was standing on the outside of his door. She was standing awkwardly and kept her head down blushing, twirling her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"H- Hello." Moka said.

"Um… Hello…" Zero responded to her.

"I'm… I'm sorry for biting you without permission… Your blood smelled so good, I couldn't help myself…"

"Oh uh…" Zero said while thinking to himself.

Zero couldn't forget the thought of his parents being killed by vampires and he hated them. He wasn't sure what to think of Moka, he wanted to say it was alright, but also wanted to say leave him alone and go. He thought quickly as she was standing there patiently waiting for a response.

"Just don't ever do it again, you hear me new student?" Zero said firmly.

"Oh, I, I am sorry…" Moka said sadly.

Moka started to walk away and kept her head down in shame knowing she did something she wasn't suppose to do without permission. Zero was gonna say something as she walked away, but didn't and turned back into his room to grab the blood tablets he forgot. It was night time and time to leave for his duty with Yuki.

"Zero! Zero! Zero, come on, it is time to go on duty!" Yuki yelled at his door.

Zero walked and opened his door and headed out with Yuki without saying a word. They were outside and Yuki turned to him and said, "Why was Moka over? Why did she look sad? What did you do?!"

"Nothing! I told her not to suck my blood!" Zero yelled at her.

"Well with that attitude I'd be sad to…" Yuki said in a blank expression.

"Whatever…" Zero said walking ahead onto moon dorm grounds.

Zero was walking and came across Moka who was sitting next to the water fountain talking to herself. He stayed behind a tree and began to listen onto what she was saying.

"What do I do? I feel as if he hates me… I wish I was back in Yokai…" Moka said.

"**Don't be such a downer, go back to him and kick his ass!**" Inner Moka yelled at Moka through the reflection.

"I- I don't think I can do that…" Moka said.

"**Hmph, let guys treat you the way they do then…**"

"I… I don't know…"

Zero came walking from behind and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh! Um…" Moka said in shocked.

Zero stood with his arms crossed staring at her with serious, cold eyes. Moka became intimidated and scared; she struck Zero directly in the forehead with his fist and sent him flying into a tree, leaving his back imprint on the tree. He got up rubbing his forehead in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Zero asked angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Moka said.

"I should hit you back…" Zero said in almost a whisper tone.

"What?" Moka replied.

"Hey you guys!" Yuki yelled, running towards them. "Why did you leave me back there Zero?"

"It doesn't matter…" Zero said walking away.

Yuki stood in confusion and Moka was now embarrassed and felt bad for what she did. Yuki looked back at her and back at Zero in confusion. Moka looked at her and said, "I, I didn't mean it…"

"Mean what?" Yuki asked.

"I, I punched him in the face and into a tree…" Moka said.

"YOU WHAT?! And He didn't hit you back?" Yuki asked.

"No…"

Moka than bowed to her and walked away quickly back to her dorm and into class where she was supposed to be. Yuki went after Zero and tackled him, they both got up and Zero had an irritated look on his face. He wiped himself down and looked at her saying, "What do you want now?"

"Why did Moka punch you? Do you guys know each other?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know why and no we don't…" Zero said as he began to walk away again.

Kaname looked down from the steps leading up to different desks and spotted Moka walking in late and holding her stuff. He slowly walked down and greeted her by taking her hand into his own. Ruka looked over in anger and tried to ignore her but couldn't face the fact that he was still touching Moka.

"Something wrong Ruka?" Akatsuki asked.

"No, nothing at all…" Ruka replied in a prideful tone.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am…"

Kaname released her hand and turned away from her. Moka blushed slightly and headed to the back of the room and sat down next to a window where she spotted Zero who was resting his back against a tree with his eyes closed. Zero looked up and spotted Moka watching him, she quickly turned away and blushed heavily. Zero just smirked and closed his eyes as he kept his head down.

Zero began walking away until he saw someone skipping down the path with a giant hammer resting upon her shoulder. She had red hair, green eyes, and was small. He walked over to her and inspected her to where she was going to. She came to the headmaster's office and she was demanding to see Moka Akashiya.

"I demand to see Moka now!" she yelled.

"Sorry, I just can't give her to you unless I know who you are." Kaien said.

"Hmph, fine… I am Kokoa Shuzen… I am Moka's sister…" She said angrily.

"Ah, how precious! Moka's little sister is here to see her!" Kaien said teary eyed.

Kaien began to tightly hug her and lift her in the air spinning around crying. Kokoa hit him with the back of her fist and yelled, "Don't touch me ever again…" She wiped her hands and Kaien was lying flat on his back with his legs lifted in the air.

"Ok, I'm sorry…" Kaien said in a daze.

Few moments later Moka entered the room and when she spotted Kokoa, she got scared and took off running. Kokoa went after her with her big hammer and started smashing down, inches behind Moka.

"Aw… Sisterly love!" Kaien said.

"You know, I'm kind of glad I have Zero instead of a sister, maybe what's happening to her would be happening to me right now if I had a sister…" Yuki said.

Zero grabbed a small hammer and hit her on the top of her head. "Good thing you have me huh…"

Yuki fell over to her side. Zero continued to walk through the hall where he found Moka locked into a room and Kokoa smashing the door with her hammer, sending little wood ships flying out after every hit.

"You can't hide forever Moka!" Kokoa shouted.

Zero walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Leave her alone or I'll have to ask you to leave…"

"I don't have to listen to you…" Kokoa said, but finished stunned.

Kokoa stared into his eyes and fell for him. She dropped her hammer, which turned into a bat and turned around to fully face him. She smiled and started to creepily walk to him. Zero backed away slowly and tried giving her a mean cold stare, but it wasn't working. Zero began to run off and she went after.

Yuki came down the hall and her expression was shocked and surprised. She went over to the broken down door and opened it to find Moka crouched in the corner with her hands over her head and her eyes closed tightly.

"It's ok, it's me." Yuki said joyfully.

"Oh thank goodness." Moka said getting up.

"Why was she after you like that?"

"She wants the other side of me to come out…"

"The mean one?" Yuki asked.

"I wouldn't say mean…"

Zero came walking back and both Moka and Yuki see Kokoa hanging onto the back of Zero, being dragged. The little bat Kou was flying right above them, staying near Kokoa. Zero gave the look of anger and annoyance and finally was able to get Kokoa off after she saw Moka again.

Moka took off running once more as Kokoa started to chase her again. Zero stretched his arms out saying, "Finally got that brat off me…"

"Wasn't she cute?" Yuki asked.

Zero gave a mean look and walked away, Yuki followed behind. They went to their dorm rooms and slept. The next day later they found giant smash marks all along the walkway path, the school halls, and classrooms. Yuki walked down the hall and found Kokoa sleeping against a door that was smashed, but not open.

"Kokoa?" Yuki asked.

"What… What… What do you want?" She responded half asleep.

"Moka went down the hall…" Yuki said.

Kokoa quickly got up and ran down the hall Yuki pointed to. Yuki opened the door and found Moka sleeping in the corner. She woke her up and told her Kokoa was gone. Moka got up and stretched and yawned; Moka headed to Zero's room with the Yuki and knocked on his door. Zero answered and looked at the two tired and annoyed.

"What do you guys want?" Zero asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my sister and what she did to annoy you…" Moka said.

"Oh, I don't care…" Zero said walking out and shutting his door.

"Can I do anything to make it up?" Moka asked.

"Stop talking…" Zero said as he closed his eyes and walked.

"Zero! Why are you so mean to her?" Yuki asked.

"She asked if she could do anything, so I said stop talking…"

Moka kept her head down and kept silent, not wanting to make Zero anymore mad. Yuki just crossed her arms in anger and walked with him. Moka waved her goodbye and headed to the moon dorm. Kokoa was still in the halls searching for her and ran to Yuki.

"Where did she go?" Kokoa demanded.

"She went that way!" Yuki said as she pointed to the opposite direction of Moka.

Kokoa was about to take off running then looked over at Zero and jumped at him and grabbed onto him. Zero gave her a cold stare, which in this case, it worked this time. She quickly let go and went off the other direction.

Classes went by and school was over for the day time students and the night time students were about to start. Yuki and Zero walked down the path to the moon dorm and found Kokoa running their way in the night classes' uniform. Yuki and Zero were both surprised to see this.

"You're a night class student now?" Yuki asked.

"Got that right!" Kokoa said proudly.

"Ugh…" Zero said shaking his head.

Moka came walking down the path and Kokoa turned to her and said, "See that, now we will be going to school together!"

Moka this time stood up and said, "Why do you want me so bad?"

"I want to fight you! Like we did when we were kids!" Kokoa yelled.

"Fine, I will fight you…" Moka said.

Zero and Yuki stood back and watched. Moka got in her stance as did Kokoa. Kokoa went after her and lifted her arm back and slammed down onto her. Moka blocked it with both arms, but was kicked aside by Kokoa. Moka was on the ground hurt and tried getting up, but saw Kokoa crying.

"Whats wrong?" Moka asked.

"I wanted to fight the real you!" Kokoa said.

"But, but…" Moka said.

"Well let's get to it then huh? So we can go back to our duties and so you girls can get to class…" Zero said as he pulled the rosary off.

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self.

"**Kokoa… When will you ever listen…**" Inner Moka said angrily.

"MOKA!" Kokoa yelled in tears as she jumped onto her and hugged her tightly.

Inner Moka just kicked her and sent her flying. Yuki looked at her in shock and said, "Wow, you have lots of power for being a girl like me!"

"**That is because you're weak…**" Inner Moka said.

Everyone stood watching her and Aido came along and said, "Whoa! This is the same Moka! How awesome!" He tried to grab onto her and she roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him flying away.

"**Know your place pathetic vampire…**" Inner Moka said.

She grabbed the Rosario and placed it back onto her. She turned back into Outer Moka and passed out. She awoke moments later and looked up into Zero's eyes, who was holding her and staring back into hers.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" She said lightly.

"For what?" Zero asked. "Wait a second!"

Moka reached upwards and wrapped her arms around him and bit into his neck saying, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	3. Chapter 3: Four Fangs

**_Chapter 3: Four Fangs_**

"So who are you?" Rima asked.

"I'm Kokoa, and you?" Kokoa said.

"I'm Rima…"

Both stood for a long time staring at each other with one hand and finger under their chin and the other hand on their hip. They were in the same position staring for over thirty minutes. Akatsuki sat there watching them bored and waiting for a response. Time flew by before one of them said something.

"I like you…" Kokoa said.

"I do too… Candy?" Rima said as she offered some candy.

Kokoa took some and ate it, both girls hooked arms and started walking to their room to chat and hang out. Akatsuki sat in his chair shaking his head as he laid back and relaxed. Kaname walked down the stairs and sat besides Akatsuki; he stared at him and asked, "The new girl is Moka Akashiya's sister…"

"Strange, they look so much alike, but then again so different…" Akatsuki said.

"Yes, yes, but she has lots of strength for a little girl…" Kaname continued after Akatsuki.

"Yeah she does…"

Both looked around; the room was completely destroyed and had holes from being smashed in by Kokoa's hammer. Both sighed and just sat and relaxed with the accompany of each other. Kaname looked over at Akatsuki and said, "Well I must be going…"

Akatsuki gave a wave as did Kaname and he left the building. Yuki came running through the path and realized girls were outside the moon dorm trying to take pictures. Yuki slammed down her Artemis rod, breaking the cameras.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Both girls yelled.

"You know the rules, you can't be out here, now go back to your dorms!" Yuki demanded.

"Stupid disciplinary committee…" Both girls said as they walked away angry.

Yuki put away her rod and continued walking around the school to see if anymore students were around sneaking in. Yuki went around the corner of the building and found Zero resting upon it with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Zero! What are you doing resting like this? We're on duty!" Yuki yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm busy…" Zero said shooing her away.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Yuki asked.

Zero just ignored her and kept his head down; Yuki was very angry and wanted to yell, but she kept calm and walked away from him, "Fine, be that way!"

Moka was walking down the path holding her rosary with both hands and kept looking down. She was once again talking to it and Zero looked over at her and questioned himself, "Who does she keep talking to? The other Moka?"

Moka looked up and saw Zero staring at her, she lightly ran towards him and greeted him happily. She bowed and looked back up, she took hold of his hand and apologized and kept blushing in embarrassment.

"Why do you keep apologizing to me?" Zero asked.

"Well, it is because I sucked your blood again without permission…" Moka said while twiddling her thumbs.

"Huh, fine, it is… Okay…" Zero said blushing while looking down.

"Really?!" Moka asked in excitement.

"Sure…" Zero responded.

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she jumped onto him.

They both fell over and her chest was all up in his face, he couldn't breathe. Yuki came walking around the corner again and caught them. She panicked and yelled, "Moka, Zero! What are you two doing?!"

Moka quickly got off him and Zero got up wiping himself off. Yuki had a shocked expression and Moka was blushing bright red and had both hands on her face shaking her head slowly back and forth. Zero acted as if nothing had happened and rested upon the wall again.

"What, what just happened?" Yuki asked.

"Erm, um…" Moka stuttered.

"Nothing happened, now leave…" Zero said.

Kaname walked around the corner and gave a blank expression at the three. Yuki blushed and bowed, greeting him politely. Kaname grabbed her hand and kissed it; Yuki blushed more and asked, "H- How are you doing Kaname?"

"As always, I'm doing well… How about you?" Kaname said.

"I'm good!" Yuki said.

Moka leaned over to Zero and whispered, "Aw, she likes him!"

"Sure she does…" Zero said irritated.

Kaname looked over at Zero and gave him a serious look as Zero did back at him. Moka could feel the tension between the two. She wasn't sure whether to say or do anything, but she kept still and quiet until the staring stopped and Kaname smiled at both Yuki and Moka; walking away back to the moon dorm.

Yuki looked back at Zero in confusion, "Why do you hate him?"

"He is a filthy vampire that is why…" Zero said.

Moka looked at him and teared up; she took off running and ran until she couldn't be seen anymore. Yuki punched Zero on the shoulder and went after her, Zero stood still realizing what he had just said to a girl he was starting to like, vampire or not…

Zero felt bad and got off the wall and started to make his way to the direction Moka ran to. Yuki caught up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her, Moka was wiping her tears away and Yuki hugged her tightly.

"Don't listen to him, he didn't mean it, he only said it because his family was murdered by vampires and he was bitten and turned into one… He despises them. Don't take it personal, I think he does like you!" Yuki told her.

Moka wiped her eyes some more and began to sniffle. Zero finally reached them and stood there watching. Yuki turned around and slapped Zero, she felt bad doing so, but it was the right thing to do. Moka walked over to him and said, "It's okay, don't hurt him…"

"W- What?" Yuki asked.

"It is like you said, he didn't mean it…" Moka said.

Zero felt bad and walked over to her and hugged her. Moka blushed and tears came out of her eyes. She hugged him back and forgave him. "I… I am sorry…" Zero said firmly.

Yuki smiled and watched them and joined in and had a group hug. Zero felt too much comfort and pushed them both away. "Okay, that's enough now…" Zero said wiping his arms and chest.

Kokoa came walking down, still hooked arms with Rima who was still talking with her happily, but with a blank expression. Kokoa was smiling and ignored the fact Moka was standing right there. Yuki looked at the two and said, "Don't they look alike?"

Both Moka and Zero said, "I don't see it…"

The night went on and day was present now. Moka, Kokoa and the rest of the vampires were sleeping and Kaname was planning something in his room. Zero was in his room in the corner going psychotic. He was scratching himself and his pupils went small, he was lowering to a level-E vampire. He felt as if he were going to die right on the spot, his body was rejecting the tablets. He fell over almost passing out until the door opened and Moka was standing there.

"Zero!" Moka exclaimed.

She ran towards him and lifted him up. He wanted to bite her, but was resisting it. Moka saw what was becoming of him and bit her wrist, causing blood to come out of her.

"Here, take my blood, you look like you need it!" Moka said.

"No… No!" Zero yelled, pushing her hand away.

"Please take it…" Moka said as she began to tear up.

"I… I can't!" Zero said as he started to feel angrier with her.

Zero couldn't contain it any longer and went for her neck, but he accidently grabbed hold of her rosary and when doing so, he pushed her back, detaching it from her collar.

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self.

"**Who are you to reject me?!**" Inner Moka asked angrily.

"Huh… Huh… Moka… Your neck smells good…" Zero said, panting in exhaustion from no blood and lowering to a level-E.

"**Very well, here, take my blood if you must, but in return, give me yours…**" Inner Moka said to him.

"Yes, yes!" Zero said as he scurried across the floor and got on top of her, biting into her neck, sucking her blood.

Blood slowly dripped from his teeth down her neck and she could feel it being taken from her. After a large amount of blood was taken, she pushed him back and he was normal now. Inner Moka felt her neck and touched it as it healed on its own from, being a vampire.

"**Now offer yourself to me!**" Inner Moka demanded.

Zero bent his neck to the side and Inner Moka bit into him and sucked only very little. She pulled back and wiped her mouth. She frowned in disappointment as she did like his blood and wanted more, but didn't wanna give him the impression.

"**It… It wasn't that good… I don't see what the other Moka does…**" Inner Moka said giving a very light blush, barely seen.

Zero rubbed his neck as it healed and he got up, handing over the Rosario and Inner Moka took hold of it. Before placing it back on, she kicked him across the face and sent him flying into the wall harshly and said, "**Know your place Halfling… Don't you ever hurt other Moka's feelings again… Next time the kick will be your last…**"

She placed the Rosario back on her and turned back into Outer Moka. She fainted and Zero ran and caught her. This time she didn't wake up as quickly as before, mostly because she just had his blood. He opened the door and carried her out and back to her dorm room. Kaname answered the door and let him in, but kept his eye on Zero as Zero did back to him.

Zero layed Moka onto her bed and sat on a chair next to her bed and watched her to make sure she was safe and sound. He missed all of his classes and night time approached, Moka had finally woken up. She looked over to her side slowly and still half asleep and smiled seeing Zero who had watched over her as she slept.

"Z- Zero…" Moka said to herself.

Zero was sleeping in the chair and was starting to move; he slipped off and hit the back of his head onto the front of the chair. He got up, rubbing his head and looked over to see Moka blushing and giggling a bit. He stared at her seriously and asked, "Are you better now? Can you be on your own?"

"Y- Yes, I think so…" Moka said, still holding in her giggles.

Kokoa walked in and was about to go for Moka, but smelled Zero and realized he was bitten recently. She walked over to him sniffing the air with wide eyes and finally met herself at his neck, ready to bite. Zero pushed her away and she growled at him, "Hey now! I want your blood, give it to me!"

"No, leave me alone…" Zero said about to walk past her.

Kokoa stopped him and pushed him back to where he was standing. She glared at him saying, "Give it to me now!" Zero stared at her cold heartedly and said, "No…"

He pushed her aside again and walked passed her, Kokoa was furious and jumped at him, whacking his head with both hands fast and angry screaming random nonsense. Moka hurried off her bed and grabbed Kokoa trying to pry her off him. She was wailing in the air and screaming for his blood and finally Kaname walked in and said, "Need some help?"

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?!" Kokoa asked right after.

Kaname walked in focused his eyes onto Kokoa and used his powers to press her pressure point and knock her out. He smiled and said, "Let me take her to her room."

Rima walked in and cut passed him, grabbing Kokoa and carried her away into the dark hallway. Everyone stood in awkward silence and Kaname walked out. Zero got up and wiped himself off as usual and Moka jumped onto his back hugging him.

"What is it now?" Zero asked.

"Can… Can I…" Moka asked him with big cute eyes and blushing away her smile.

"Can you what?" Zero said before he was cut off and Moka was bit into his neck.

"Kapu-Chuu!" Moka exclaimed in happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Is The Road To Awe

**_Chapter 4: Death Is The Road To Awe_**

"Mr. Kaien Cross, I am sure you know who I am…" A big man with black long hair said.

"Yes, I do… What is your business here? Dropping Moka and Kokoa?" Kaien asked seriously.

"No, I am here to see who this Zero boy is…" The big man with a black mustache and goatee said.

"Zero, what is it you want of him?" Kaien asked.

"Just to see who my daughter is with, I don't trust this boy nor do I care if he is willing to protect her. He has no respect…" The man in European style clothing said.

"Then if you don't trust him, why let her stay here? I will not let you touch him… Now leave…" Kaien demanded.

"Are you ordering me?!" The man said, casting his hand upwards shooting powerful gusts of wind to throw him into the wall.

Kaien was hit and taken into the wall, cracking and denting it. The man was about to leave, but was stopped to a shotgun placed to the back of his head. Kaien looked up and smiled, "Yagari, don't kill him… He'll get what is coming to him…"

Yagari put his gun down and back into its holster. Yagari walked over to Kaien and helped him up; when they turned around, the man was gone and nowhere to be seen. Kaien looked worried and sat back down, he reached under his desk where his sword was placed; Kaien could have easily blocked the attack and continued with another dead vampire onto his endless list of lives.

"Issa Shuzen…" Kaien said to himself.

"Isn't his name "Shuzen" the most feared name known to all vampires…?" Yagari asked.

"Indeed; when I thought the Kuran name was fearful, Shuzen made it look like a fresh human ready to be sucked dry…" Kaien said.

"Nice choice of words…" Yagari said.

"Yagari, watch over Zero… I don't know what Issa Shuzen is planning, but it isn't good…"

"Sure, but I won't be his full time baby sitter…"

"Oh wouldn't that be so delightful!" Kaien said blushing and smiling cheerfully while holding onto his arm.

"Get off me old man…" Yagari said shaking him off.

Moka was sleeping in her room peacefully; Issa stood over her, staring at her. He placed his hand over her head and combed her hair back, "What do you see in that boy? Shameful…" Issa left and spotted Rima thinking she was his daughter.

"Kokoa…" Issa said while walking over to her.

"Kokoa?" Rima said turning around thinking someone was looking for her.

Issa gave her a light hug and examined her realizing it wasn't Kokoa. He pushed her back and said, "Who are you? Why do you look so much like my daughter?"

"Kokoa's father? I am Rima, who are you?" Rima said.

"My name is Issa… You seem to know my daughter, show me to her now…"

"Ok…" Rima said obeying his demand; she felt his power.

She led him to her room and opened the door. She left and Issa walked in, he examined his daughter and left. He was walking out the door and was met by Kaname who was staring at him unpleasantly.

"What is Issa Shuzen doing here…?" Kaname asked.

"A Kuran… So there is still a bloodline flowing… I guess your uncle hasn't gotten you yet…" Issa said walking past him.

Kaname placed his hand onto Issa's chest, stopping him. Kaname began to speak, "You didn't answer my question… Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pay the boy called Zero a visit…" Issa responded.

"What business do you have with him?" Kaname asked.

Issa ignored him and left the building, Kaname stood on the top floor watching the doors shut as Issa left. Kaname knew if he had started something, it would have been a battle that was a loss at the start before it ended. Kaname turned and walked down the hall, leaving into the darkness and into his room.

Time went by since then and night class is now starting…

Yagari was on top of the school building and was watching below, where Zero was talking to Moka; more of Moka talking to Zero. Yagari was keeping an eye out for him and spotted him.

"Yagari… I've heard of you…" Issa said.

"Shuzen… I've heard of you too…" Yagari said.

Yagari turned around to find Issa surprisingly close to him and staring him down. Yagari was as well no one to mess with, but Issa was winning this stare down. Issa smirked and crossed his arms, "What are you doing way up here?"

"Why does this matter to you?" Yagari asked.

"Am I worrying you and the headmaster? Does Zero matter this much to the both of you?" Issa asked.

"He is my pupil… Kaien's step-son… We care for him, but if I have to kill him, I will, but his time isn't now… He won't be killed by the filth of you…" Yagari said.

"I'm glad to hear you will kill him, I had no intention of killing him… Yet…" Issa said.

Yagari pulled his shotgun out and aimed it at Issa's head. Shuzen only smiled and kept giving a light chuckle every now and then. Yagari felt as if he were winning this stare down, but wasn't. Issa waved his hand and casted the shotgun out of Yagari's hand and began to walk even closer to him.

"This ledge seems rather high don't you think?" Issa asked.

"Good thing I'm not the one falling…" Yagari said.

"Stop it… Who are you…?" Zero asked.

Zero was standing at the entrance to the roof and was holding his pistol, aiming it at Issa's head. Issa turned around slowly and smirked at him, "You're the Zero boy I've been hearing about…"

"How do you know of me?" Zero asked.

"I have my connections…" Issa said smirking. "Do you find my daughter attractive?"

Zero was caught in the moment not expecting a question such as that and stuttered without an answer. Shuzen only smirked some more and said, "I'll take it as a yes…"

"Zero, leave!" Yagari said as he tried to strike Issa, but was taken down with the lift a hand.

"Yagari!" Zero yelled running at him.

Issa lifted his hand towards Zero, shooting a powerful blast, sending Zero into the ground, cracking it. Issa walked over to Zero and crouched to him, gripping his shirt in his fingers and pulling him up, face to face.

"I don't want you to be with my daughter, I will choose who she will be with…" Issa said.

"What if she doesn't want your decision? What if I won't listen to you?" Zero asked angrily.

"Let me show you what…"

Issa shot down Zero into the ground again, but much harder and leaving his body imprinted into the ground, surrounded by more cracks. Zero grunted in pain and tried to get up, only to be shot down again.

"I hear you have dropped to this level called level-E… Tell me, do you want this?" Issa asked as he split the tip of his finger open, dripping blood onto Zero.

"Er!" Zero growled at him.

Zero tried to reach in to bite his finger and his neck, but was shot down. The process repeated a few more times until the door opened to the roof. Yuki and Moka were both standing there in shock to see Yagari on the ground hurt and Zero being in a tortured state. Yuki went after him and slammed Artemis onto the ground and lifted her leg to kick Shuzen. Issa flicked his hand to the side and sent Yuki into the ground, scraping herself and bleeding.

"Father stop this!" Moka demanded in anger.

"You chose this Halfling pathetic vampire? He is worthless, can't even defeat your own father!" Issa yelled.

Zero got up quickly and grabbed onto Issa's coat collar and head-butted him. Issa stumbled back a few steps, but flashed his hand forward, sending a powerful wave towards both Zero and Moka. Zero stood in front of Moka, taking the hit badly.

"You would hit your own daughter? Some father you are…" Zero said.

"I was aiming for you; the blast was too big…" Issa said, still smirking.

Zero dropped to his knees and Moka caught him a bit, trying to lift him back up. Issa began to walk forward towards him, he lifted Zero's chin with his fingers and examined him, "I think you shouldn't live anymore…"

The sound of a sword coming from a sheath was made and placed onto Issa's head. Kaien was standing above him; he wasn't wearing his glasses and the scarf. He had a serious look on his face and said, "I thought I told you to leave…"

"Do you remember what happened last time? Kaien Cross…" Issa said.

"I do, but I didn't want to kill my student's father and have to tell her the news… We both know who I am as we both know who you are…" Kaien said.

"Hm…" Issa said to himself while getting up. "I must be leaving then…"

He walked by both of them and stopped next to Moka, he groaned a bit and gave her a mean stare and left. Kaien helped Zero up and Yuki and Yagari; he walked over to Moka and placed his hand onto her shoulder, "I hope you understand what I would have had to do…"

"I… I do…" Moka said.

"Good…" Kaien said.

Yagari and Kaien walked away and back to the office. Yuki looked over at Zero and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah whatever… Are… Are you alright?" Zero asked as politely as he could.

"Yes, I am…" Yuki said smiling a bit.

Zero turned to Moka and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes… I am…" Moka said keeping her head down in shame.

"Whats wrong?" Yuki asked her.

"Oh, um… Nothing…" Moka said.

"Tell us, please…"

"I'm sorry for my father…" Moka said and she began to walk away.

Zero grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back, he looked at her and said, "It is ok, he was only protecting his daughter…"

"He didn't have to hurt you to prove that he didn't like you…" Moka said.

"Well he did and I'm fine…"

Moka smiled and hugged him. Zero hugged her back and gripped her tightly. Yuki awkwardly stared at them and asked, "Are you two done yet?"

Both Zero and Moka pushed each other off and awkwardly looked around scratching themselves saying random nonsense. Yuki smiled and hugged the two. Moka smiled at her and asked, "Who was that guy by the way? The one with the eye patch."

"He is my master, he trained me to… Hunt vampires…" Zero said.

Moka looked uneasy and very angry, but she tried to keep her calm and listen. Zero continued, "He is kind of like family, he has trained me since I was a kid and was always there, his eye is like that because of me…"

Moka nodded as she listened and knew it isn't his fault he is a vampire hunter, he was born into it and family was slaughtered by a vampire... Moka was tearing up and forgave him for what he is and let him be who he is as long as he doesn't do it in front of her.

"You would never kill one of my race in front of me right?" Moka asked.

"It would depend on the situation… If it did come to that, I am sorry…" Zero said.

Moka started to blush a bit and asked him a question, "Can, I suck your blood?"

"Uh…" Zero said while scratching the back of his head.

Moka reached in for a bite and was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a shotgun handle, she fell forward and Zero tried to catch her, but his hand missed and grabbed the rosary. Yagari looked serious and said, "No blood sucking while I'm here…"

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self.

"**You dare touch me human?!**" Inner Moka yelled.

Yagari was surprised to her new transformation and didn't know how to react. Inner Moka crossed her arms in anger and stared him down, she did a twirl with leg bends and then skidded it across the ground and straight up, hitting Yagari directly in the jaw, sending him flying upwards into the air and back down, she followed up with a gut shot.

"**Know your place human…**" Inner Moka said.

"You're leaving already?" Zero and Yuki asked.

"**Yes, why do you care?**"

"Because I do care, even though you change forms, you're still the same person…" Zero said.

Yuki looked at him and smiled. Moka walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "**Be prepared for this…**" She grabbed the rosary and placed it back on. She turned back into Outer Moka and fainted, Zero caught her, "You ok?"

"Zero…" Moka said smiling; she wrapped her arms around him and bit his neck, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Blood of A Pureblood

**_Chapter 5: The Blood of A Pureblood_**

"Zero, please come here…" Kaien said.

"What is it now?" Zero asked irritated.

"What do you see of Moka? Do you care for her?" Kaien asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me Zero…"

"Fine…" Zero said, but still didn't answer as he stayed silent.

"Zero, this is serious, if you care for her, you have to be much stronger, Issa will be back and I'm sure this time he won't toy with you as he did to you and Yagari…"

"Huh…" Zero groaned.

Zero walked out of the room and left without a word after their conversation. Kaien stood up and in a psycho manner, he slammed his hand onto the desk over and over and he became teary eyed and yelled, "Zero! I wasn't finished talking! Hmph!"

Zero was ready for night duty and met Yuki who was waiting outside for him. After walking around the perimeter for students who are possibly sneaking out, Zero split up with her and was resting upon a tree. He was grabbing onto his neck as he began to become paranoid and freaking out in anger and frustration. He began to grip his neck tighter and blood started to come down, seeping through his clothes and onto his skin under it.

Yuki found him sitting down and in pain. She quickly came to his aid and asked if he needed help; she attempted to give him some tablets, but he slapped them out of her hand. She didn't know how to react and offered a new substance for him, "Zero… Suck my blood… Please, I will allow you to!"

"Yuki… You are shaking, you are scared… I will not do so…" Zero said pushing her back.

"Zero, stop resisting it! I know you want to, so do it!" Yuki said angrily and frustrated at him.

Zero grabbed her and pulled her onto him against the tree; he gripped her tightly and sucked her blood. She could feel the blood being taken from her and was thinking to herself many things. Yuki has known Zero was vampire for quite some time, but this was her first time having him take her blood from her. She was not nervous, but scared, her memories come to her as she thinks of Zero sucking her blood. "I'm scared…"

Zero stopped and pushed her back a little; he looked into her eyes and wiped her blood from his lips. He knew she tasted sweet and wanted more, but he cared for her and did not want to cause more harm to her. He got up and walked away from her, Yuki was still in shock of what had happened, but was happy she was able to help Zero…

"Zero!" Moka yelled.

Zero turned around to be tightly gripped with a big hug as she jumped into the air and onto him, knocking him to the ground. Moka could smell the fresh blood in his mouth and asked, "Zero, this isn't your blood? Whose blood is it? It smells sweet…"

"No one's…" Zero said, rolling to the side, knocking her off of him.

"Why are you lying to me Zero?" Moka asked.

Zero felt pressure and didn't want to lie to her, he thought for quite a bit as Moka stood patiently waiting for him to respond back to her. He got up, as did Moka and he faced her saying, "It is Yuki's blood… I needed some and she was there…"

"So you're using me for just blood?" Moka asked.

"No, I said she was just there and I needed it… Trust me Moka…" Zero said.

Moka nodded sadly and turned away from him, she began to tear up knowing he was drinking someone else's blood other than her. She tried to keep silent as she walked away so he wouldn't hear her, but to her surprise, Zero came from behind her and hugged her tightly around the waist. Moka blushed and she felt Zero pressing closer to her and he pierced her neck with his fangs. Moka gasped a bit and she felt her blood being sucked from her and she started to lean back against him.

"Zero…" Moka said lightly.

Zero finished sucking her blood and he rested his chin onto her shoulder and leaned his head onto hers saying, "I promise, it will only be from you for now on… I'm sorry Moka…"

Moka blushed a bit and smiled. Yuki slowly creeped around the tree's and watched them, she smiled knowing Zero was actually happily for once, yet he still hasn't smiled at Moka yet. Kaname rested his hand onto Yuki's shoulder and she shuttered in fear and turned around to see Kaname.

"Kaname, don't scare me like that…" Yuki said.

"I am sorry; I did not intend to do so…" Kaname said.

Kaname looked at her neck and smelled her, he seemed to be angry, but had the same plain expression. Yuki could feel he was mad and didn't wanna say what happened, but he asked, "Yuki, what happened to your neck...?"

"I… Um… Zero needed blood and… I gave it to him…" Yuki said in a sad and scared tone.

"You gave yourself to him…" Kaname said.

"Um…" Yuki said but was cut off before saying anything else.

"Yuki!" Moka yelled as she ran after her.

Zero followed behind her slowly and stopped next to Moka and stared down Kaname as usual. Kaname stared right back and everyone could feel the tension going on between the two. The stare ended when Moka said, "Hello Kaname, how is your day going?"

"Quite well thank you…" Kaname answered politely.

"Well, we must be going; we have a duty to do… Get to class you two!" Yuki said as she grabbed Zero's arm and ran with him onto the path and around the school.

Yuki this time didn't ask why they hate each other, but instead kept silent and didn't say a word, just the way Zero likes it. There night shift was over and they went to their dorms and slept. Zero awoke the next morning and this time was going to see Kaname to talk to him…

"Zero Kiryu… What do you want with Kaname?" Aido asked rudely.

"Let me see Kaname…" Zero demanded.

"Why?" Aido asked.

"Aido, let him in…" Kaname from a distance said.

"Y- Yes, Lord Kaname…" Aido replied to his demand.

Zero walked in and entered Kaname's room. Kaname took his seat in his desk and stared at Zero, "You wanted to speak, what is it you want?"

"It is about Yuki…" Zero said.

"Yes, about you drinking her blood? Why would you do that?" Kaname asked.

"I needed it…"

"The typical level-E… I should kill you right now!" Kaname yelled as he stood up and everything, including his desk took off flying forward.

"Shut up!" Zero yelled.

Kaname walked forward and grabbed Zero by his throat and slammed him into the wall, creating a little crater like hole onto the wall from his body being pushed into it. Kaname looked him in the eyes and crushed harder.

"I know you will not betray her…" Kaname said.

"What makes you so sure of that…?" Zero asked angrily.

"You won't betray her!" Kaname said, letting him drop.

Zero inhaled deeply after being choked brutally and slammed against the wall. Kaname moved his hair to the side and revealed his neck. Zero could feel his chance to drink his blood, but he was resisting.

"Zero, drink my blood, it will hold you from being a level-E longer… I'm doing this for Yuki's sake, not yours…" Kaname said.

"Why is it you care for her so much? I understand her reason for caring for you, but what is your reason?" Zero asked.

"Drink up…" Kaname said revealing his neck some more.

Zero grabbed onto him and sucked his blood. He felt his power being changed and felt stronger than before, he felt much better than he had ever been. Zero wiped his mouth and got up, he looked back at Kaname and walked out the room.

"You won't betray her Zero… As for Moka… Yuki should be your only concern…"

Zero turned around and quickly pulled the gun to his head and cocked it. Kaname stood staring him into the eyes and spoke, "Pull the trigger…"

Zero knew if he did it would hurt Yuki, even though he has fallen for Moka, he still cares very much for Yuki. He put the gun down and turned away, Kaname stood in his office, watching him walk. Zero left the building and ran into Yuki who was waiting for him.

"How did you know I was here?" Zero asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuki asked.

"I had to talk…"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter…" Zero said as he began to walk away.

"Why do you always ignore the subject, talk to me Zero!" Yuki yelled.

"I said it doesn't matter…" Zero said as he continued to walk away from her.

Yuki stood and watched him as he walked away, she felt angry, irritated, feeling no hope in ever to get to him like the way Moka does whenever he is with her. She felt so alone and left out now, she felt the feeling as if no one cares anymore, her memories of the vampire and herself as a child appear as she becomes saddened and alone. "I'm scared…"

Yuki caught up with Zero and hit him in the shoulder, causing him to stagger forward and become irritated with her. Yuki faked a smile and walked with him to class. Kaname watched from above in his dorm and he starred at them, Zero in particular. "Zero, you won't betray her…"

Classes were boring as usual and their shift was starting as the night class was going to head for the gates as the students always go there to see everyone in the night class. After an irritating evening of keeping the students away, night approached quickly.

"Zero!" Moka yelled happily.

"Moka… Hey…" Zero said plainly as he walked towards her.

"Need any blood?" Moka asked politely and smiled while blushing very brightly.

"No, I don't need any…" Zero said.

Moka smiled and hugged onto him and walked with him through the path and to the fountain and sat. They talked for an hour or so, mostly Moka; Zero talked with mostly yes and no's. Kaname approached the two and said, "Zero, remember what I had told you…"

"Kaname…" Zero said as he stood up against him.

Kaname stared at him and said, "Leave her…" Zero furiously ran at him and went to strike him, Kaname shot him back into the edges of the fountain; as the process of that happened, his hand reached up and grabbed the Rosario.

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self.

"**You dare touch Zero!**" Inner Moka yelled.

"I see you have changed…" Kaname spoke aloud.

"**Pathetic low class scum…**" Inner Moka said.

"You are going to protect this "Halfling" as you called him?" Kaname asked.

Moka blushed in anger and went forward after him, bending her body and lifting her leg, she swung it up to kick him. Kaname shot a blast, but Moka broke right through it and landed a very powerful kick to Kaname's face and sent him flying into a tree. Zero saw the power of her and couldn't help but to feel small compared to her.

"You dare touch a Kuran…" Kaname said.

"**You dare talk back to a Shinso Vampire… Daughter of Shuzen and Bloodriver?**" Inner Moka said back.

Kaname felt threatened and knew he was no match for her, he stood up and acted as if to walk away, but in the blink of an eye, he was in her face, ready to strike. Moka reacted quickly and rather smoothly, kicking upwards, hitting him once more in the face and this time, knocking Kaname out.

"**Know your place…**" Inner Moka said.

"You protected me? Why?" Zero asked.

"**Never speak of this…**" Inner Moka said as she grabbed the rosary and placed it back on.

She transformed into her Outer self and Zero caught her. She awoke in her bed and Zero once again watching over her, making sure she was safe in her sleep. She wiped her eyes and got up and sat on Zero, which woke him up.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

Moka couldn't help but to give him a seducing look in her eyes and open her mouth partially and blush slightly. She grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him and tightly squeezing him as she placed her fangs onto his soft neck and sucking his blood.

Zero once again caught by surprise rested back and just took it as usual; she smiled to herself and said, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	6. Chapter 6: Hatred, Hatred Is The T&A

**_Chapter 6: Hatred, Hatred Is The Truth & Answer_**

"A teacher was killed on school grounds, his throat was slit and heart was penetrated. We don't know who the killer is…" Kaien said to Yagari.

"Hmph, maybe he deserved it…" Yagari said back.

"This is no time to be joking, this is a serious issue!" Kaien yelled.

"I'm not joking, I'm being serious. School stresses students and ninety percent of the time it is what we are teaching them and the teachers." Yagari said seriously.

"Maybe so, but a life didn't have to be taken…" Kaien said.

"So what you say old man…" Yagari said, walking away.

Zero came walking by and Yuki ran up to him and walked by his side. She noticed Zero was not himself and he looked rather angrier than usual and much more irritated. Yuki gave him a light tap on the shoulder and asked, "Whats wrong Zero?"

"Nothing, leave me alone…" Zero said, walking faster to get away from her.

She walked faster, matching his speed and got ahead of him, stepping in his way, "Zero, tell me what is wrong!"

"Step aside…" Zero said, pushing her out of his way.

Yagari was down the hall, behind them, watching them closely. He stood there and observed them; he turned around and walked away. Zero turned his head a little and noticed him leave. Zero entered his classroom and Yuki followed. She was very sad and wanted to know what was bothering him, she wanted to help in any way that she could.

Zero sat in his classroom looking very annoyed. He stood up and left the classroom angrily; the teacher stood up and said, "Zero, get back here!"

"As part of student disciplinary committee, I will get him!" Yuki yelled as she went after him.

Yuki opened the door and found Zero already walking out of the door to the outside. She chased him down and tried to find him, she saw him already on the path, leading to the town.

"Zero! Wait for me!" Yuki yelled.

"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Zero yelled at her violently.

His eyes were glowing with rage, his arm was popping out with veins and Yuki could feel his anger building on him. She was scared, but tried to be brave for him. She lightly grabbed his arm and said, "What is wrong…?"

"I told you, nothing!" Zero said angrily as he shoved her onto the ground.

Yuki grunted as she hit the ground and she scraped her hand and it started to bleed a little. Zero turned and started to head back into town, Yuki got up in tears and ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Please Zero, tell me what's wrong…" Yuki said in an almost whispery voice.

Zero stopped and stared ahead. Yuki held onto him and didn't let go, she cried onto his back and continued to keep asking what was wrong. Zero removed her arms from him and walked away. Yuki stood in tears, watching him leave… She didn't stop him this time…

The day went by and Night class was starting, Zero has not returned yet and Yuki has to do her shift alone. She walked the area and Rima and Kokoa were outside the school and were chatting about many things: fashion, lives, blood, boys, and more.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but we are talking!" Kokoa yelled.

"Don't mind us, the teacher hasn't shown up yet… We're just talking, waiting…" Rima said.

"Why hasn't he shown up?" Yuki asked.

"We were told he was in town earlier, but he hasn't returned…" Rima said.

She offered food over to Kokoa and she took it. Yuki looked worried and ran back to the headmaster's office. She entered his room and asked, "Headmaster, may I be excused to head into town?"

"Please Yuki, call me father!" Kaien said in tears.

"Father! May I be excused to go into town?" Yuki asked.

"Why? It is very dangerous at this time, what is your reason?" Kaien asked.

"Zero has been gone all day and the teacher in the night class is missing!" Yuki said.

"Take someone with you. Take Kaname." Kaien said.

"Ok, but I will bring Moka instead…"

"Fine by me."

Yuki left his room and left the school. She ran to the moon dorm and found Moka combing her hair in the mirror. Yuki worriedly asked her, "Moka, please come with me and find Zero!"

"Zero? What happened?" Moka asked.

"He is missing and I think he is in town. Will you go with me to find him?" Yuki asked.

"Yes!" Moka said worried now.

They both put on their coats and left the school grounds and into the town. They walked around, looking for any sign of Zero that may be lead them to him. Moka tried to smell him out, but she couldn't get his scent. They had walked halfway into town until they heard a scream.

"Zero?!" Moka asked.

"Let's go check!" Yuki said.

Both ran to where the scream was coming from, but it wasn't Zero. It was a vampire who had recently killed a human being and was sucking his blood dry. The vampire looked up and noticed the two watching him drinking the mans blood.

"Eeek!" Moka screeched.

"Uh…" Yuki said stunned.

Yuki was terrified and couldn't react. The vampire slowly got up and charged at her first, he slashed his arms back and forward at her. Moka quickly punched forward in fear and hit the vampire directly in his jaw, sending him flying into the ground.

"W- What do we do?" Moka asked.

"I… I…" Yuki couldn't react.

"Rah!" The vampire screeched.

He came after them again and quickly slashed upwards, hitting Yuki onto the ground. He slashed to the side hitting Moka onto the ground. He crawled over and onto Yuki; he sniffed her neck and revealed his fangs, dripping with saliva. He went in for a bite, but was shot directly in the shoulder, being thrown off her.

"Get off her…" Zero said.

"Zero!" Yuki and Moka said.

Zero walked over to the vampire who was screeching and holding onto his shoulder. He aimed the gun over him and pulled the trigger, killing it and turning it into dust. Zero turned around and angrily asked, "What are you two doing here this time of night?"

"We… We were looking for you…" Yuki said.

"Yeah, we wanted to be sure you were safe…" Moka said.

"Do you know anything about the teacher in the night class?" Yuki asked.

Zero turned around with his mouth dripping of blood. Moka right away could smell who it was and knew it was the teachers. Zero knew she could tell and admitted.

"Yes, I killed him…" Zero said calmly.

"W- Why?" Yuki and Moka asked.

"I also killed the teacher in the day class…" Zero said.

"What?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I'm sick of these people thinking they can tell us what to do and telling us we are wrong… They have no right to live…" Zero said angrily.

Yuki and Moka were silent. They were becoming terrified of what he had done. Zero looked at them angrily and yelled, "Vampires kill people every day for no reason and they don't get looked at wrong for it…."

Kaname walked behind Moka and Yuki out of nowhere, he walked passed them and stood in front of Zero. He stared at him and grabbed his throat holding him into the air. Kaname looked at Zero struggling and said, "You have to be punished for your crimes"

"Kaname no!" Yuki yelled.

"Do it Kaname, kill me!" Zero yelled.

Kaname held him in the air for quite some time and Zero's anger bursted, his vampire showed. He has increased so much from drinking the blood of two pureblooded vampires. Zero screamed into the air and airwaves were sent all around, causing Kaname to Zero and take off flying into a wall.

"I'm sick of being the one hated, I'm sick of being the one everyone has to look out for, I'm sick of listening to people who have no meaning to me…Kaname Kuran… I'm going to kill you…" Zero yelled.

Kaname stood up and felt his immense power. Kaname shot air blasts at him and Zero broke through it with the flick of a hand. Kaname quickly appeared in front of Zero and struck forward. Zero ducked and sweeped Kaname.

"Ugh!" Kaname grunted as he fell back.

Kaname caught himself before fully hitting the ground and got back up with a right foot kicking towards Zero. Zero caught his leg and swung him into a wall. Zero was feeling his energy rise and his power growing massively. Moka and Yuki would have liked to stop it, but they have no power over them at the moment.

"Kaname, I didn't know you were this bad at combat… Explains why you only use your powers…" Zero said cockily.

Kaname quickly appeared in front of Zero and landed a punch across his cheek, smashing him into the ground. Zero slid across the concrete ground and got up. Kaname followed up with a kick forward, but was caught with Zero's newly found powers. He used it some more and swung Kaname onto the ground and keeping him there as he walked over him.

"I'm going to kill you Kaname…" Zero said.

"Remember what I told you…" Kaname said.

"Zero don't!" Both Yuki and Moka screamed.

Zero formed a fireball in his hand and casted it over Kaname. Yuki ran in the way and covered Kaname; she was crying and begged, "Zero don't! Kaname, stop fighting him!"

Zero stopped and walked away. Kaname quickly got up to pierce his hand through Zero and quickly appeared behind him and struck forward. Zero swiftly dodged to the side, giving a spin and back handing Kaname across the face, smashing him into the ground roughly and injured.

"Zero!" Moka screamed.

She ran to him and grabbed him, "Zero, are you ok?" Moka asked.

"Yes… Now I am…" Zero said, turning around hugging Moka.

Kaien and Yagari showed up and they stood there watching the four. Yagari just smirked and said, "Guess we missed the fight… That's the boy I trained… Sad that he didn't kill the damn thing…"

"Yagari! Yuki, Moka, are you alright?" Kaien asked worriedly.

"Yes sir!" Both girls said.

Kaname was on the ground, holding onto his face. Kaien gave him a serious look as he did actually see the last bit of it and knew what Kaname attempted to do. Kaien, Yagari, Moka, Yuki, and Zero walked away and left Kaname sitting back. Kaien was disappointed in Kaname for doing what he did.

The next day in Kaien's office, Yagari was sitting in the chair in front of Kaien's desk. Kaien was pacing back and forth think and getting frustrated in a weird way.

"Now I gotta hire two new teachers! Hm… Yagari would you." Kaien was saying before being cut off.

"I am already teaching a class, I won't do another…" Yagari said.

"Oh darn…" Kaien said disappointed, snapping his fingers. "Guess I have to for now…"

Moka was sleeping peacefully during the day and Zero stood by her side, watching her. He can no longer trust Kaname and feels if he leaves her alone, Kaname may attempt something. Zero stared at her and the door for a very long time, waiting for the handle to turn. It never did.

"Hmph, I'll always watch over you Moka, protect you with my life, yes, even if it means dying…" Zero said as he got up.

Moka was partially awake and heard what he had said; she smiled to herself and turned to him. Zero got up and started walking out of the room, night time was here and he missed class again; he wanted to watch over her and make sure she was safe…

Zero left the room and Moka got up. She looked at the door smiling and couldn't wait to see him later on that night. He got herself dressed and headed out, Aido, Akatsuki, Rima, Ruka, and even Kokoa were talking about the fight with Zero and Kaname and how he defeated him. Moka tried to avoid them as they all knew she witnessed the whole thing.

"Hey Moka!" Aido yelled. "What happened with Kaname? Why did you betray him for… Zero…"

"Easy… Hatred, Hatred is the truth and answer… Zero did what he did…" Moka said as she walked out of the dorm.

Zero was waiting at the front gates, leaning against the wall as usual and was thinking to himself on how he would have to protect her now that he defeated Kaname and Kaname knows his love for Moka.

"Zero!" Moka said running lightly to him.

"Moka, hey…" Zero said plainly as usual.

"I… I wanted to say thank you…"

"For what?"

"For watching me again…"

"Erm…" Zero thought she was sleeping and didn't think she saw him. "You're… You're welcome…"

Moka hugged him and looked him in the eyes and smiled. They both stood in silence staring at each other, Kaname looked out the window and watched the two, "Zero Kiryu… Be prepared for what if coming…"

"Oh Moka…" Zero said.

"Oh Zero…" Moka said.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Zero…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Zero…"

They repeated the phrases over and over until Yuki came around and said, "Hi guys!"

"Hey Yuki!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Hey…" Zero said plainly.

"Ready for night duty?" Yuki asked.

"Been waiting for you…" Zero said.

"Oh um! I'm sorry!" Yuki said.

"Sorry for what?" Zero asked.

"For being late!"

"You did nothing wrong, you have nothing to be sorry for…"

"Oh, ok…"

"So, what do you guys wanna do before I have to go?" Moka asked.

"Stand here…" Zero said looking into the sky.

"Oh… Ok…" Moka said.

Zero couldn't help but ask what she wanted to, due to her reaction to his comment. He sighed and turned to her asking, "What would you like to do?"

"Erm… Would it be ok if I could um…" Moka said.

"Let me guess, you wanna." Zero said, but didn't finish due to Moka jumping onto him already and wrapping herself to him.

"I'm… I'm sorry Zero… I just can't help myself…" Moka said smiling. "Erm uh…" Zero stuttered. Moka smiled and bit deeply, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Assassin Part 1

**_Chapter 7: The Assassin…Part 1_**

"Hey Moka!" Yuki said happily.

"Hi Yuki! Where is Zero?" Moka asked.

"He is staying in his room, he is feeling sick today…"

"Oh, should we go see him?"

"I don't think he will let us in… I tried to go in and he kicked me out…"

Moka stayed silent and nodded, they both walked around the school grounds talking about their lives, Zero, the school, vampires, and humans. Moka was extremely interested in a band Yuki was talking to her about; an American band.

"These people sound interesting!" Moka said. "I've never listened to American music!"

"Oh, they are pretty good! Lots of them are!" Yuki said happily.

They both skipped duty and class and went straight to Yuki's room. They grabbed a radio she had under her bed and turned it on. She placed a CD in the radio and played the music; both smiled and rocked their heads to it. It was Moka's first time hearing American music and she loved it.

"So who are these people?" Moka asked in interest.

"They are called…" Yuki said, looking at the CD case, "My Chemical Romance."

"That doesn't sound really… Good… Sounds like something bad…" Moka said.

"Well, American bands have really weird names and lots of them sing about their lives and such."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Both continued to listen to the band and before they knew it, almost an hour had gone by and Zero came running into the room looking very sick and angry. He walked over to Yuki and made her stand up.

"What are you doing?!" Zero asked angrily.

"We're just listening to music…" Yuki said.

"We're sorry, we should be doing our work!" Moka said.

"I don't care about school work; Yuki, someone entered the Moon Dorm and nearly killed all of the night class students!"

"What?!" Yuki and Moka both yelled in question.

Everyone ran to the dorm and found everyone hurt and bleeding badly. They looked as if they were fighting and were beaten horribly. Everyone was there except Kaname and Kokoa; Yuki quickly ran up to the top floor and slammed open the door to Kaname's room. There stood a beautiful woman who had tan skin, light blonde hair, and resembled Moka. Her arm was a batwing, sharp as razors and covered in blood.

"Who… Who are you?" Yuki asked.

Kaname stood back with a wound in his shoulder and the woman turned and walked over to Yuki who was in shock and scared to her figure. The woman was crying and Yuki was confused; she charged at Yuki and swung her razor sharp wing towards Yuki who was knocked down by Kaname's blast.

"Kaname!" Yuki yelled as she hit the ground, blades barely missing her.

The woman was crying deeply and went after Kaname, she slashed her arm and Kaname dodged. She twirled, slashing again, hitting Kaname with the back of her wing, sending him flying into the wall. Kaname used his powers and tried to crush her body, it was useless considering she is four times his power and can cut through his powers.

"Kaname Kiryu, where is Moka Akashiya…" The woman said crying.

"Why do you continue to ask? I will not answer to you…" Kaname said still holding onto his arm.

Zero ran into the room and saw the woman standing over Kaname and he whipped out his pistol and shot at the woman. She was penetrated in the arm, but recovered quickly, which was unusual since he used an anti-vampire gun. She turned over to him and in tears walked over to him.

He shot, bullet after bullet and no harm was being done to her. When she reached Zero, she slowly brought her blades up to his chin and slowly rubbed it against jaw, up and down. Zero punched her across the face, causing her to stagger down. She got up and slashed upwards, slicing the side of his face in three ways.

"Ah!" Zero yelled.

Moka stood outside the door watching, she knew who that woman was and was terrified. The woman with the batwing blades was Moka's older sister, Kahlua Shuzen. Kahlua licked the blades that were covered in Zero's blood; she wanted more, yet she didn't want it…

"Moka Akashiya… Where is she halfling?" Kahlua asked in tears.

"I won't tell you where she is…" Zero said looking over at Moka, hoping she would leave.

"Very well…" Kahlua said as she lifted her blade into the air to kill Zero.

"Stop!" Moka said in tears.

"Sister…" Kahlua said as she turned.

"Stop it, stop hurting my friends!" Moka screamed.

"Moka, come with me back home… Mother wants you…"

"No, I'm staying here!"

"I was assigned to bring you back and if you refuse… To kill you…" Kahlua said in tears, not wanting to kill her sister.

"Fine then I guess we will fight…" Moka said, trying to prepare herself in an awkward stance.

"Moka, I… I don't wanna kill you…"

"Please, just leave us alone…" Moka said.

"Hey, what's going on…?" Kokoa came in saying and stopped in fear when seeing her sister. "Kahlua…"

"Kokoa…" Kahlua said.

When everyone was distracted, Kaname used his powers and trapped Kahlua onto the floor. She was only there for a short period of time before she broke out and slashed Kaname across the chest, bashing him through the wall and out of the dorm. Zero took the opportunity to attack and started to blast as much as he could. She became injured and wasn't healing so quickly this time.

"Ah!" Kahlua screamed.

Moka ran to her and kicked her through the same hole she threw him into. Zero followed her out and jumped, as did Moka and Yuki. Kaname was still on the ground injured, Kahlua was getting up and Zero started to let off a series of bullets. A cloud of smoke was all that was left and Zero sat down and dropped his gun.

"Insane vampires…" Zero said to himself.

Moka looked at the smoke and said, "Get up! I know that wasn't enough to kill her!"

"What?!" Everyone asked, except Kaname who was still injured.

The smoke cleared and Kahlua walked ahead, the second earring she had on was gone and she looked much more fearsome than ever. Her eyes were filled with tears and knew she had to kill her sister. Kokoa jumped through the hole and landed in front of everyone.

"What are you doing here?!" Kokoa asked angrily.

"It is none of your concern Kokoa…" Kahlua said.

"Why?! Why is it none of my concern?!" Kokoa asked, starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry…" Kahlua said as she back handed Kokoa across the face.

Kahlua went after Zero and he picked up his gun; she slashed it out of his hands and twirled, slashing him across the face again. Zero took off onto the ground and slid; Kahlua looked over to Yuki who had Artemis out and was ready to fight.

"As a guardian of this school, I will protect my fellow students and this school!" Yuki said.

Kahlua appeared in front of her and swung her arm up and slashed down onto her. Yuki blocked it and spun around using the back ends of the Artemis rod, hitting the blades and Kahlua's face. The ends of the rod shocked Kahlua and she angrily swiped again, staggering Yuki and knocking her to the ground.

"Uh!" Yuki grunted as she landed on the ground on her butt.

Kahlua approached her and said, "If Moka would have come with me, you all wouldn't be dying right now…"

Moka brought one arm to her side and used her other arm and struck Kahlua across the face, knocking her to the ground. Moka looked over to Zero who was bleeding badly and his vampire powers weren't healing him.

"Zero, you are going to die, drink my blood!" Moka said as she revealed her neck to him.

"No, I won't do it…" Zero said stubbornly.

"Please, we need you now!" Moka yelled.

Zero went to drink her blood, but she was kicked down by Kahlua. As she was kicked, Zero went to reach for her neck, but instead grabbed the rosary…

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self.

"**Kahlua, nice to see you again…**" Inner Moka said as she stood up, facing her with her arms on her hips.

"Moka, come with me…" Kahlua said.

"**Not a chance!**" Inner Moka yelled as she ran forward and kicked upwards.

Kahlua blocked her kick with one arm, sliding back due to the power used in her kick. Moka went for another kick and landed it on the side of Kahlua's arm, sending her flying to the side and onto the ground. Moka walked over her and picked her up, "**Leave this school now if you want to live…**"

Kahlua pushed Moka off her and stood up; she slammed her blade into the ground and ran towards Moka. Moka quickly got up and attempted to dodge, but was too late; the blade came so fast and it was going to cut through her. Zero jumped and pushed her out of the way. Sparks flew into the air as her blade collided with Zero.

"Zero!" Moka and Yuki yelled.

"Eh… Erm…" Zero grunted.

The blade missed him by an inch. The gun he was holding onto his chest stopped the blade from going any further. He sweeped her and placed the gun onto her forehead, "Any last words?"

"If you kill me… My mother will go after you…" Kahlua said, still crying.

"I guess we will see what happens when she comes…" Zero said.

A split second before the trigger was pulled; she moved aside and shoved her blades into Zero's side, piercing his lung and some organs. His blood quickly poured down from his side and down her blade. His eyes said it all as he was stunned and shocked in pain.

"Uh…" Zero grunted as he slowly fell to his knees, blade still in his side.

"Zero no!" Moka and Yuki yelled.

Kaname was surprised and shocked to see Zero being impaled like this. Kaname used his powers and threw her into the wall, detaching the blades from Zero. Yuki ran to him and carried him up. Moka was even in tears to see him being in this situation.

"**Zero… Take my blood…**" Inner Moka said as she offered herself to him.

Zero slowly reached upwards to bite her, but fell back down and closed his eyes. Yuki cried and looked up at Moka, "Is… Is he dead?" Moka shook her head and replied, "**No, he is barely breathing, we need to bring him to safety.**"

"Moka, this will be entirely difficult to do with your sister attacking us all like this…" Kaname said, limping his way to them.

"I will take him, you guys keep fighting!" Yuki said.

"What if she reaches to you?" Kaname asked.

"I trust you guys… You will beat her and Zero will live!" Yuki said happily with tears in her eyes.

Yuki grabbed Zero and put him onto her back slightly, she used her Artemis rod as a way to help keep him up on her. She began to jog away; Kahlua got up and wiped her white dress off, she looked over at the remaining three vampires left to battle. Moka, Kaname, and Kokoa; who had just gotten up.

"We must strategize to beat her…" Kaname said.

"**Holy water is her weakness…**" Inner Moka said.

"I see… Holy water, an old vampire's enemy… If Yuki is to return on time, we can send her off once more to bring us holy water…"

"**I agree… Let us hope Zero lives…**" Inner Moka said.

"Let's get her guys!" Kokoa said, transforming her bat into a katana.

Everyone looked down ahead at the immensely strong vampire and was not only in fear of fighting her, but was not well prepared to do so. They needed the holy water and had to wait for the return of Yuki and possibly Zero. Kahlua stared at them with tears and slashed her arm out, revealing her blades, sharpened and stronger.

"Moka, I am sorry for doing this, Kokoa… you too… I love you both…" Kahlua said as she charged forward and slashed her blade.

Kaname snapped his fingers as a wave of powerful wind hit her, Moka ran in and kicked her in the gut and spun around her, and Kokoa came in with her sword and thrusted forward. Kahlua barely missed the blade and grabbed onto the handle of it, she used her blades and placed it onto Kokoa's shoulder and sliced down, cutting her arm.

"AH!" Kokoa screamed.

Kaname used his powers and threw her back onto the ground. Kokoa jumped back to Kaname and waited behind him. Kahlua got up and Moka flew in with her fist, her older sister ducked and grabbed onto Moka, having her roll of and slamming her onto the ground. Moka slowly got up, but was kicked onto the ground.

"**Gah!**" Inner Moka screamed.

She tried to get up again, but had the wing blades shoved through her arm and pierced her onto the ground. Kaname appeared behind her to attack, but was dodged and backhanded across the face with her blade still stuck into Moka.

Kokoa came in once more and thrusted forward with her blade and missed again. Kahlua took the blade out of Moka's arm and turned around, slashing Kokoa across the chest, cutting her shirt.

"Hey!" Kokoa screamed.

Kahlua walked slowly over to her and in tears she said, "Kokoa I love you, your father loves… Mother saw you as a weakling and wanted me to kill you… But I couldn't… Please understand now that this is only business…"

"How could you! Why would you kill your own sister?!" Kokoa yelled in tears.

"Yuki, Zero?! What happened?!" Kaien asked.

"There is another vampire on school grounds, she is a Shuzen, and she overpowered the whole night class, including Kaname, Moka, and Zero!" Yuki yelled.

"This is not good…" Kaien said in concern. "Let me patch him up!"

"Where is Yagari?" Yuki asked.

"Right here…" Yagari said as he walked around the corner with his shotgun in one hand and over his shoulder.

"Please, come help us!" Yuki begged.

Yagari just sighed and followed behind Yuki who led him to the battle that was going on. Kaien looked over Zero who was half dead and was in need of blood. He grabbed a small knife and slit the palm of his hand, pouring his blood into Zero's mouth. Zero began to heal, but very slowly. Kaien grabbed his sword and looked at it in fear.

"Do I dare use this weapon once more? Is it too soon? Is it time?" Kaien asked himself these questions and wasn't sure whether to leave and help or stay to Zero's side and attend to him. Kaien unsheathed the sword and stared at his reflection and removed his glasses…


	8. Chapter 8: The Assassin Part 2

**_Chapter 8: The Assassin… Part 2_**

Kahlua swung her arm down onto Kokoa. She had her katana out and was able to slash away her older sisters blade from killing her. Kokoa got up and tried to evade the fight, but was knocked down by Kahlua's fist. Kokoa looked over to her side and saw the blade coming down.

"**Kokoa!**" Inner Moka yelled as she punched the side of the blades, knocking it inches from Kokoa's body.

"Moka just let me kill you… It will be easier this way…" Kahlua said wiping her eyes.

Kokoa rolled to the side and took cover behind Kaname, whose injuries have recovered now. Kaname used his powers to push Kahlua onto the ground; Moka lifted her arm and straightened her hand. She quickly stabbed forward to impale her older half sister.

"No, I won't die today sister…" Kahlua said, rolling away.

"**Kahlua, I want you to leave now… I don't intend on killing my sister today…**" Inner Moka said as she took her hand out of the ground.

Kahlua stood across from Moka, smiling and staring at her in tears. Moka knew that when she is crying, that is when she is most dangerous and it would be impossible to beat her. Kaname appeared fire over his thumb and blew on it, creating a giant fireball, flying towards Kahlua.

"I won't die today either Kahlua…" Kaname said.

Kahlua was hit directly by the flaming ball and black smoke covered her body, sizzling off of her. The smoke died out and Kahlua stood there with her batwing blades covered her and her other arm pulled across her, blocking herself from the fire.

"How did she survive?" Kaname asked in confusion.

"Please forgive me…" Kahlua said as she went in and went in to pierce Kaname.

The blades came up and Kaname tried to block it, the blades stopped a centimeter before penetrating him. Kaien stood with his blade between hers and twisted the blade, making hers not go any further. She tried to swing aside to knock him out of the way, but couldn't move. Kaien twisted the blade and flipped her over Kaname.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kaien asked.

Kahlua stayed silent and tried to sweep him; Kaien jumped and brought his sword back and pierced it through her shoulder, causing an earthquake-like blast from under her. She was in pain and it showed it her face, Kaien pulled the blade out of her shoulder and blood splattered across the ground in a streak.

"I asked who you are and your reason of being here…" "Kaien asked, holding his sword over her.

"I am Kahlua Shuzen… I came here for Moka…" Kahlua said.

"Why?" Kaien asked.

"My mother requested it…"

Kaien stood with his sword up and pointed, but rested his arms down and brought his hand down for her to grab onto. Kahlua looked confused, but she took his hand and was brought up. Kahlua had the chance of killing him right there or appreciate that he let her live.

"I plan on having vampires and humans coexist… I don't want any more violence… Put your weapon away…" Kaien asked politely.

Kahlua began to put her blade away; she then took the opportunity and slashed forward. She was fast, but Kaien was faster; his sword came up and blocked the blades from going any further. He twisted the blade again and flipped her over, this time he didn't shove the blade through her.

"I warned you Miss Shuzen…" Kaien said.

"Please… Take my life… I do not wish to live in a world of hatred and anger… I do not wish to listen to my mother's orders and take the lives of innocents…" Kahlua said with tears.

Kaien lifted his sword and placed it back in its sheath; he smiled and began to walk away. Moka looked over at him and said, "**You're going to let her live? After all she did?**"

"Is that a way to talk about your sister Miss Akashiya?" Kaien asked.

"**W- What?!**" Inner Moka asked.

Kahlua stood up quickly and bowed to Kaien. She got leaned back up and placed her rosary earrings on; Kahlua looked at Kaien and said, "Please sir, let me attend this school!" She bowed again and clumsily tripped over her dress, "Oh dear!" She said as she fell over.

"Come to my office and sign these papers…" Kaien said, still walking away.

Everyone stood in shock and confusion, Yagari was leaning against a tree and said, "Guess the old man didn't need me…" Yuki stood in confusion and asked, "Where is Zero?"

Zero was lying on the bed and got himself up, he felt better than he was before and walked out of the room, holding onto his gut and arm. Kaien smiled as he walked over to Zero and placed his arm on Zero's shoulder.

"Zero… Quit being so stubborn and rest…" Kaien said.

"No… Is… Is Yuki and Moka okay?" Zero asked.

"Yes, they are fine…"

Kahlua walked around the corner and tripped over her dress again and face planted the ground hard. She covered her face and squealed in pain. Zero in anger looked at her and back at Kaien, "What is she doing here?!"

"Don't you worry Zero, she is perfectly fine…" Kaien said.

"I am deeply sorry Zero sir, please, take this to help you heal!" Kahlua said as she offered herself to him.

Zero was tempted to biting her, but resisted it. The more he resisted the more he wanted it; Kahlua stood there half bent and her hair pulled over one side of her shoulder, waiting for him to bite. Zero couldn't take the temptation and grabbed her and pulled her in tightly against him. He bit her neck and blood seeped into her white dress. He pulled back and wiped his mouth.

"Thank you…" Zero said as he felt his energy coming back and injuries healing fast.

"You're welcome, after all… I was the one who hurt you…" Kahlua said, keeping her head down.

She entered the headmaster's office and filled out the paperwork to be a student at the academy. She came out holding onto her new uniform for the school and happily walked away. Zero was resting against the wall as usual and Moka came by.

"Hey, your rosary is on." Zero said.

"Yeah, um… Are you alright?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I am…" Zero said.

"Um… Can I…" Moka said before being pushed down.

"Hey Zero! How are you doing today?" Kahlua asked happily.

Zero looked down to see a hurt Moka and looked up to see a happy Kahlua. He didn't know how to react and stayed against the wall. He just opened his eyes a little and said, "Good…"

"Oh that is great! Wanna go for a walk with me?" Kahlua asked as she leaned forward a bit and tripped over her feet and onto Zero, knocking him down and on his side. "Well, we could also do this…"

"Get off…" Zero said as he got up.

"I'm sorry!" Kahlua said.

Kokoa walked around the corner and saw Kahlua kissing up to him and she right away ran and budged her out of the way and gripped herself to Zero. She smiled and looked up at him saying, "Hey Zero… Do you think you can give me some of your blood? I could give you some of mine in return…"

"No…" Zero responded.

Yagari walked around the corner and passed them, "Heh… Stupid kids…"

Yuki ran to everyone and greeted them, she then realized Moka who was still on the ground, Kokoa was hanging on Zero, and Kahlua who was staring at him with desperate eyes. Yuki whacked everyone on the head and said, "Leave Zero alone!"

Zero to his surprise looked over to Yuki and smirked a bit, "Zero, you smiled!" Yuki yelled. All the girls went, "Aw…" and Zero frowned and walked away. Everyone went after him, but Yuki stopped them by standing in front and spreading her arms out. Moka blushed lightly and asked, "Could I go see him…?"

"Yes Moka, you can…" Yuki said.

Moka walked passed them and the other two girls looked very disappointed and angry. Yuki held them for as long as she could, but at this point, Moka was already where Zero was and hanging onto him.

"Zero, do you think I could… Um… Drink your blood...?" Moka asked politely and tried looking as cute as possible.

"Uh…" Zero said.

"Moka! You moved on already?!" A voice yelled from the gates.

Moka turned around slowly and looked over to find Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari standing at the gates waving. Moka grabbed her face and blushed brightly; she kept her head down and shook it.

"Are you gonna answer us…?" Mizore asked in a shy, whispery voice.

"Moka! How could you leave us all like that and not tell us where you were going?" Yukari asked.

"Who are they?" Zero asked.

"They… They are my friends from my old school…" Moka said in shock.

The girls entered and inspected Zero carefully and Kurumu smiled and cheered happily and she grabbed onto him and held him against her chest, making it impossible for him to breathe. Yukari waved her wand and dropped a golden pan on Kurumu's head, knocking her over.

"Let him go you big boobed freak!" Yukari yelled.

Moka did not miss this and knew this would happen quite often if they stayed, Moka looked at them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you were doing silly!" Yukari said happily.

"Yahoo-hoo! How could you forget us so easily?" Kurumu said.

"Yes, how…?" Mizore said.

Moka was embarrassed and didn't know how to respond; Kokoa, Kahlua, Kaname, Kaien, and Yagari showed up.

"Who are these women?" Yagari asked.

"I believe they are Moka's friends…" Kaname said.

"Oh how delightful! Please, please, come in! Look around at our school!" Kaien said, grabbing the girls and pushing them through around.

Moka sighed in relief to them leaving; Moka loved her friends with all her heart, but this school was her break from them and she knew how they were all the time. Kokoa looked over at Moka and asked, "Who were those weaklings?"

"My friends…" Moka said.

"They seem nice…" Kahlua said.

Yagari leaned against the wall, next to Zero and said, "If those girls decide to stay here, you do realize how much your life here will be harder?"

"I thought it was already hard enough…" Zero responded.

Yagari chuckled a bit and walked away, Zero was now alone with Moka and the other two sisters. Moka leaned up on him and once more tried to drink his blood. Kokoa caught this and pushed her aside, knocking her over. Moka's hand reached into the air to grab onto something, but scratched Zero by accident.

"Ah!" Zero grunted.

Kokoa caught the scent of his blood and leaned over to him, licking his cheek. Kahlua smelled the same scent and leaned over Kokoa and began to lick his blood as well. Moka looked sad and pouted, "I just wanted to drink his blood!"

Moka jumped into the girls, all knocking over Zero and landed on top of him. Yuki walked by and saw them; she blushed brightly and said, "I didn't mean to intrude…"

"No it's not what it looks like!" Moka said.

Zero sighed and closed his eyes and layed back in irritation. Kokoa and Kahlua continued to lick his face until the blood stopped seeping out. Moka sat aside watching her two sisters go crazy over his blood. Moka whispered to herself in anger and shame saying, "Why did I let them get him… That was supposed to be my blood…"

Zero got up and moved the other two aside. He walked over to Moka who was sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest and head burrowed into her knees. He sat next to her and smiled saying, "Here… I know you wanted this…"

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari came walking back and spotted the two and observed. Mizore started to blush and said, "He is much cuter than Tsukune… Maybe he will father my children…"

"Beat it snowflake, he is going to be mine…" Kurumu said.

"Oh cut it out, we all know he is into small girls!" Yukari said trying to show off.

Moka smiled and looked him in the eyes saying, "Oh Zero…"

"Oh Moka…" Zero repeated.

"Oh Zero…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Zero…"

She leaned in closer to him and wrapped her arm around his chest and brought her other arm around his back and bit his neck, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	9. Chapter 9: New Students! They're Not VoH

**_Chapter 9: New Students! They're Not Vampires or Human?_**

"So… You're neither vampire nor human? What are you exactly?" Kaien asked awkwardly.

"Erm, yes… We are not" the three girls said.

"I'm a witch!" Yukari said.

"I'm a Succubus!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"I'm a snow fairy…" Mizore said.

"Hm… Yagari, what class do you think they should be in?" Kaien asked.

"I don't care, somewhere they fit in…" Yagari said as he leaned back onto the chair and relaxed.

Kaien thought for a while, looking at the girls and back to the sheets of paper, tapping his pencil back and forth on his desk. Ten minutes had passed by and Kaien stood up and asked, "What was your old school like?"

"Well we basically learned on how to coexist with humans…" Kurumu said.

"Yes, but I'd like to be in whatever class that silver haired boy is in…" Mizore said.

"As long as I'm with Moka, I don't care what class I'm in!" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Uh… How old are you again?" Kaien asked Yukari.

"Thirteen!" Yukari said happily.

"Thirteen?" Kaien asked in much confusion. Yukari smiled and showed him her papers and he soon realized she is much smarter than anyone in his school. Kaien smiled and figured what classed to put everyone in.

"Here we go! Yukari Sendo, you will be in day class, remember not to use your powers… Mizore Shirayuki, you will be in night class try not to fight, I'm trying to make this a happy school!" He then looked over at Kurumu, not knowing what class to place her in considering she is pretty close to a vampire but might be start trouble with them; then again she acts more human and enjoys taunting and using them.

"I think I will place you with… The day class students, please try not to use your powers, we can't let anyone know of any kind of monsters…" Kaien said.

"I have to go to school with that big boobed freak? Is Moka in our class?" Yukari asked.

"No, she is in night class…" Kaien said.

"What!" Yukari exclaimed in anger.

"What about the silver haired boy?" Mizore asked.

"Day class…" Kaien replied.

"Oh…" Mizore sadly said.

They all left and went to their classes; Mizore enjoyed sleeping during the day and being awake at night. Yukari was disappointed and desperately wanted to be in Moka's class, as for Kurumu, she did not mind whatever class she was in, as long as she was with her friends she was fine, but she was going to do more than just attend her new school…

"Hey Moka…" Mizore said.

"Mizore?! You're in night class?" Moka asked.

"Yes…"

"I never would have thought you would be here?!"

"Do you know where to find that silver haired boy?" Mizore asked.

"You mean Zero?"

"That's his name… Yes him…"

"Erm uh… Why do you want him?"

"I want him to father our children…"

"What?!"

Yukari walked down the hall to her dorm, she looked in her big room and smiled. She dropped her uniform and jumped onto her bed over and over. Kurumu walked in the room and looked at her note and said, "Guess this is my room, it is rather big…" She paused and saw Yukari who was giving her the same blank expression of disbelief.

"WHY YOU?!" Yukari screeched.

"Why me? Why do you have to be here?" Kurumu angrily asked.

"I was here first!"

Yuki walked down the hall and saw the dorm room door wide open. She walked in to find Yukari waving her wand around and casting golden pans at Kurumu. Kurumu nails were very long and sharp and she was swiping at the little witch girl and floating.

"Hey, hey! What is going on?!" Yuki asked.

"Uh… Yukari… She… Is human…" Kurumu said as both she and Yukari paused in fear knowing they were caught using their powers.

"Don't worry, my father told me everything, I'm Yuki Cross, nice to meet you!" Yuki said happily as she gave her hand out.

Kurumu floated back down and turned her nails normal; she gave her hand to Yuki and both shook. Yukari did the same and smiled happily. She inspected Yuki all around, visualizing her.

"Hm… You smell good!" Yukari said with excitement.

"Thank you!" Yuki said.

"Please, you're just using cheap perfume and overdose yourself in it…" Kurumu said while she kept her head high and smirked.

"Erm…" Yuki said.

"Don't be so mean!" Yukari said as she dropped a golden pan on her head.

Zero was outside, resting upon a tree and relaxing, he was thinking of many things, Moka, Inner Moka, the new girls, what Yagari told him. Zero knew his life just got much more complicated. Zero opened his eyes and got off the tree, he began to walk into the girl's dorm to find Yuki.

"So Yuki, can you tell us who that silver haired boy Moka was with?" Yukari said giving an interested creepy face.

"Th- That was Zero…" Yuki said.

"What about me…?" Zero asked as he walked in.

"Kurumu saw him and instantly ran up to him and tightly hugged him, crushing him with her chest; Zero couldn't breathe and was struggling to get out. Yukari dropped a golden pan on his head and said, "Let him go you big boobed freak!"

"Besides, I'm sure he likes small women like me…" Yukari said as she leaned in on him.

Yuki jumped in front of the two girls and crossed her arms and brought them out over and over yelling, "Okay, leave Zero alone and get to class!"

"But… Today is Saturday…" Kurumu and Yukari said.

"Oh um…" Yuki said not knowing what to say.

Zero just sighed and pushed Yuki out of the way, "They won't stop, just let them say and do whatever, let it get out of their system of whatever the hell they are…"

"Oh, um… You sure?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Yay!" Both Kurumu and Yukari cheered as they ran and jumped onto him.

"So old man, what is with all the new students suddenly?" Yagari asked.

"This isn't going to end, I have this strange feeling more will come…" Kaien said.

"More girls?" Yagari said while smirking.

Kaien wiped his glasses off and placed them back on. He sat down and looked at his sword under his desk, "Maybe, maybe not… Let us hope I never have to use this again… If I have to… I…"

"Don't sweat it old man, I understand…" Yagari said.

Mizore sat in her room, trying to sleep, but could not. She tossed and turned and every time she felt uncomfortable, she stripped herself from her clothing, one by one. Kahlua walked into Moka's room and awoke her, "Moka, I wanted to ask… Who are these new people?"

"Huh?" Moka said waking up. "They are… Um… My friends…" She said in a drowsy voice.

"Oh…" Kahlua said.

Kokoa was fast asleep in her room and Rima was eating her candy on her bed relaxing. As for the other vampires, they were angry on how easily they were defeated by one woman. Aido walked away from the group and headed to his dorm. He felt a sudden cold breeze flowing through the halls and followed from where it was coming from.

"He- Hello?" Aido asked as he walked in.

Mizore sat up on her bed and her blanket dropped from her and everything from her stomach and up was revealed. Aido had a nose bleed and flew back, fainting. Mizore turned her head in confusion and said, "Something wrong?"

She ignored it and got up, revealing everything. Aido slowly came to his senses and got up and when he looked ahead, he saw Mizore in the nude. He had another nose bleed and fainted again. Mizore shut the door and layed back down, trying to sleep, "It's too hot…"

Kaname was in his room looking out the window and thinking to himself, "_There has to be some kind of meaning to these new students… They cannot be new pawns, I have to think of something new…_"

The night came by and Yuki and Zero were out doing there nightly duty as usual. Rima walked around the school wondering where Shiki was, he was nowhere to be seen and had been gone for the past few days. She was beginning to worry about him.

"Zero!" Kokoa yelled as she ran up to him.

Zero looked up and back down, he was beginning to feel his urge to drink blood, but had to fight it back. Kokoa was in front of him, she smiled and said, "You know, you have my respect for being strong and fighting my older sister like that!"

"Cool…" Zero said.

"Grr…" Kokoa growled. "You're supposed to say thank you jerk!"

"Thank you jerk…" Zero repeated.

"That isn't what I meant!"

Zero got off the tree and was beginning to walk away so his symptoms wouldn't show in front of her. He tried to get away, but Kokoa kept appearing in front of him not leaving him alone. She put her hands on her hips and said, "You're very rude Zero, and to think I liked you…" She blushed as she said those words.

"Erm… Please, go…" Zero said grunting a bit.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Kokoa asked.

"Nothing at all… Erm…"

Kokoa knew he was lying and right away she wanted to help, but she didn't wanna seem desperate in doing so. She looked at him and said, "So… Do you have like meds you need to take or something?"

"No…" Zero said getting angry. "Er!" Zero grunted and fell to one knee.

"What is wrong? Tell me!" Kokoa asked angrily.

"I… I need blood…" Zero said, not making eye contact with her.

"Oh… Um… Do… Do you need some?" Kokoa asked as she blushed.

"Er… No…" Zero said, resisting her.

"Oh just take it!" Kokoa said as she cut her neck a little and waited for him.

Zero grabbed onto her and pulled her in close. He bit into her neck and his fangs went in deeply, he felt to blood pouring in his mouth and sucked as much as he could, but not enough to cause her to faint as he did to Yuki.

"You done yet?" Kokoa said.

Zero pulled off from her and wiped his mouth, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Thank you… Jerk…"

"Hey!" Kokoa said angrily.

Zero left her and went to Kaien's office. He had forgotten Kaien wanted to speak with him; he sat in the chair in front of the desk and Kaien came from around the corner with tea and said, "Oh you're here!"

"Yes, I am…" Zero responded.

"Zero… Your brother… Ichiru… He is requesting to go to school here… I won't allow him without your permission…" Kaien said.

Zero sat in the chair for quite some time and thought. He looked up at Kaien and said, "Yes, let him come…"

Zero left the room and walked out. Kaien sat in his office desk and checked the box for approval of Ichiru's coming to the school. Zero was outside and headed back for duty at the moon dorm; he met Moka along the way who was running towards him.

"Zero!" Moka cheered as she jumped onto him, knocking him over.

"Moka…" Zero said.

She looked into his eyes and both smiled at each other. They both leaned in close; lips were just inches apart from meeting. A blast of ice hit them; both froze stuck to each other, not being able to continue. Mizore stood with her arms crossed and her lollipop moving around; both became unthawed and Mizore walked away, well stalking them from within the bushes.

"So Zero… May I… Um… Drink your blood?" Moka asked.

"Go Ahead…"

She leaned over and placed her fangs into his neck happily saying, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	10. Chapter 10: For The Love

**_Chapter 10: For The Love_**

It was a dark night, the moon was shining very bright, and cold breezes filled the air. Mizore sat outside the school on a bench and looked into the sky, she wondered what Zero was doing and every so often Tsukune crossed her mind and on what he was doing.

"Moka protected him… I wonder if he is ok…" Mizore said to herself.

Mizore got up and walked into the school and into class. As usual, she was late and took her seat. Her classes bored her and all she looked forward to was seeing Zero and seeing what he was doing that day. Mizore daydreamed in most of her classes and never paid attention to her teachers.

"Hm…" Mizore kept humming to herself.

"Zero!" Moka yelled, running towards him.

Mizore was a little behind Moka and watched her run, jump, and hug him to the ground. Mizore stood in jealousy, wanting him for herself. She slowly walked over to the two and watched them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mizore! I didn't mean to leave you!" Moka said getting up.

"Oh…" Mizore said quietly.

She stared at Zero with big beautiful eyes, they twinkled within the night sky and her little smile was just big enough to make anyone wanna hug her. Zero stared at her in silence and closed his eyes and rested upon a tree.

"UGH!" Mizore grunted as she hit the ground in embarrassment.

Moka quickly grabbed her and helped her up. Mizore walked away with Moka and tried to ignore Zero, but she couldn't get him off her mind. Moka walked with Mizore, talking to her with what had just happened. Mizore continued to walk silently for a while.

"Mizore, what happened? Please talk to me…" Moka said.

"Zero ignored me…" Mizore said.

"Oh… But…" Moka said.

"He isn't yours yet…" Mizore replied to her.

"What! What do you mean?!" Moka asked.

Mizore continued to walk and ignore her, her plan for Zero wasn't over yet…

Yuki walked around the night and spotted Zero on the tree as usual. She walked over to him and hit him in the arm hard, this time Zero didn't respond to it as usual with an, "Ow." Or "What was that for?" Zero just opened his eyes and look at the stunning Yuki who looked much cuter than usual.

"H- Hey Zero…" Yuki said shyly.

"What is it?" Zero replied rudely.

"I… I was meaning to ask um… How do you feel… For um… These other girls…?" Yuki asked, blushing deep red.

Zero looked at her in the eyes and stared at her for a few seconds before saying, "If you mean do I like these girls… Then your answer is…"

"Yes…?" Yuki asked.

Zero just smiled and closed his eyes and placed his hand on her head and shook her hair around. He just ignored her and layed back against the tree; Yuki looked at him and yelled, "Why didn't you answer me?!"

Zero ignored her and continued to rest. Yuki stood with her arms crossed and had a pouty face. She stared at him for a while before sighing and walking away from him. Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her in; Yuki was very confused, but she didn't question it.

"Z- Zero…" Yuki said.

"Yuki, my answer is yes… But… None of them could ever replace you…" Zero said.

"Even Moka…" Yuki asked.

Zero gave her a serious stare and said, "Take the compliment…"

"Sorry…"

Zero hugged her tightly and then pushed her away from himself. He looked at her and smiled a bit, then rested upon the tree. Yuki smiled at him and held her own hands together and walked away down the path to continue her nightly duty.

"Yuki…" Kaname said as he watched from above.

Yuki was happy, but she knew her relationship with Zero was fading. Not that she had a great relationship with him, but now she was losing him to this harem of girls, always wanting him. Yuki felt like she was in the sideline and would do anything to have him back, but Kaname was also a solution, but a hard choice to make.

It was day time and classes were beginning to start for the day class students. Yukari and Kurumu ended up sitting next to each other during class, for it was the seating assignment. Both Yukari and Kurumu had arms crossed and a grumpy, pouty face staring ahead at the teacher listening.

"Hmph, why do I feel my day getting worse with you…?" Kurumu said angrily.

"I could say the same thing…" Yukari replied back to her.

Class ended and both walked down the hall together. Though they were friends, they tend to fight more often than they should. Yukari took a turn to a different class and Kurumu turned the opposite direction of her to another. Zero came walking down the opposite side of Kurumu down the hall and she spotted him.

"Zero!" Kurumu exclaimed as she jumped onto him and pulled him, stopping him from breathing with her chest.

"So… This is how I die?" Zero asked himself.

"I'm sorry!" Kurumu said letting him go. "Um… Can… I mean… Do you um…" Kurumu stuttered in words and couldn't help but use her powers on him, her charm.

"Be my boyfriend…" Kurumu said evilly.

"No…" Zero said plainly and walked passed her.

"W- What?!" Kurumu said.

She ran in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes saying, "Be my boyfriend!" She tried using her charm once more.

"No…" Zero said, pushing her aside and walking past her as if nothing even happened at all.

He was already down the hall and Kurumu stared at him in confusion. She looked at him in disappointment and disbelief and said to herself, "H- How… Did he… Get past my… Charm…?"

Kurumu ignored it and would try again another day; she walked away and picked up her bags. Heading into class, she walked in with everyone staring at her. Kurumu looked around in confusion and said, "Something wrong?"

"You're ten minutes late Kurumu…" The teacher said angrily.

"Oh, my bad! Heh, heh!" Kurumu said smiling.

Yuki was in class and Zero walked in, he took a seat next to her and rested his head on the desk. Yukari realized this was her chance and she turned to him and said, "Zero… My name is." Zero cut her off and said, "Yes, Yukari Sendo, I don't care…"

Yukari made an angry faced and growled, she was going to bring her wand up as to drop a pan onto his head, but forgot she can't show her powers in the human world. She stopped herself and just pouted; Yukari decided to try again and asked, "Zero… Would you like to."

"No…" Zero said before she could finish her sentence.

"I didn't even say anything yet!" Yukari complained.

"No…"

"Grr…" Yukari growled in anger.

Class ended and Zero was outside, heading to another class. He was alone and no was in sight; Yukari brought her wand up and dropped a golden pan onto his head. He hit the ground hard and got up slowly.

"What the hell?" Zero asked himself.

"That is what bullies like you get! But Zero, I still love you…" Yukari said as she came behind him and grabbed him tightly, hugging him.

"Stupid brat let me go!" Zero said while trying to undo her arms around his body.

Yukari held on tightly and said, "Just say you love me! You know it is true!"

"No…" Zero said as he slowly turned around and gave her a menacing stare.

"Erm…" Yukari said as she let go of him in fear.

Zero continued to walk away and grabbed his bag over his shoulder. Yukari watched him walk away and she stuck out her tongue and yelled, "Mmmm!"

Zero turned around and tried to play along, but instead scared her more. Zero stuck his tongue out back and gave her a deathly look. Yukari screeched in fear and took off running; Zero smirked and turned ahead again and entered his other class.

"Stupid girl…" Zero said to himself.

A golden pan dropped from the sky and hit his head. He was knocked down and rolled down the steps leading to the bottom of the class. He slowly got up to everyone laughing at him, but gave everyone a mean look and they suddenly stopped. He picked up his bag and headed back up to the top of the class and took his seat.

As the day went on, Zero had his classes in boredom and finally when all was over, he headed to the night class school grounds for his duty with Yuki. They wandered the woods and the paths, making sure everything was fine and no one is snooping around.

"Yuki…" Zero said.

"Yes Zero?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to leave, I'm bored and no one is here…" Zero said.

"Wait, you can't just leave!" Yuki yelled.

"Well I am…" Zero said as he walked away.

Zero made his way to the front of the school and rested upon a tree like usual and closed his eyes. Kahlua and Kokoa stood ahead of him and both hugged him tightly, pulling him off the tree.

"Erm!" Zero grunted.

"Hey Zero!" Both Kahlua and Kokoa said simultaneously.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked struggling to get loose.

Both let him go and Kahlua who stood at the same height of Zero, smiled and said, "Zero, do you want my blood?"

"He doesn't want your tainted blood! He wants my pure fresh tasting blood!" Kokoa said proudly.

"I don't want either of your guy's blood…" Zero said.

"What! Why?!" Both girls said at the same time again.

Zero ignored them and both women became jealous knowing he only wanted Moka's blood. Kokoa grabbed Zero by his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level and said, "What is it of Moka's blood you want that is better than ours?!"

Kahlua grabbed his shirt from under Kokoa and pulled him back up to her eye level and asked angrily, "Yeah, why is that?!"

Zero stared blankly and ignored them. Both girls crossed arms and went, "Hmph!" They walked away angrily and ignored Zero for the rest of the night.

"Hm… Yagari was right… my life was going to get harder… I can't even have a normal week without being grabbed and hugged by girls…" Zero said to himself.

Moka had a can of tomato juice and was drinking it as she was walking down beside the school and looking for Zero. She finished her can and looked around for a garbage waste bin; she found one and threw her can into it. She turned around to have Zero standing in front of her.

"Hey Zero!" Moka said cheerfully.

"Hey Moka…" Zero said.

"I hope you had a great day today!" Moka said.

"I guess…" Zero said.

Both stared at each other, both of their eyes twinkling in the night sky, smiles brightening each other in happiness. Zero grabbed her and pulled her in closely to himself; Moka blushed a deep red and she kept her head down in embarrassment. Zero placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head up; Zero stared into her eyes.

"Moka, no one has ever treated me the way you have…" Zero said.

"Oh…" Moka said, trying to hide her blush.

"I want you to know one thing though… Something important…" Zero said.

"Yes…" Moka said.

Both held onto each other and Moka placed her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. Both stood for quite some time and Moka listened to what he had to say.

"Moka Akashiya… I… I love you…" Zero said.

Moka felt her heart stop and her whole face turned bright red. Moka looked at him in affection and smiled in tears. Moka tightly gripped him and said, "Zero Kiryu… I love you too…"

Both held onto each other and smiled in happiness. Finally they unhooked each other and held hands. Zero finally spoke after a long while of staring and said, "Oh Moka…"

"Oh Zero…" Moka said.

"Oh Moka…" Zero replied.

"Oh Zero…"

"Moka… Would you like to have my blood?" Zero asked in awkwardness. Moka smiled and took his offer and said, "Yes Zero…" She grabbed onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stuck her fangs into his neck and she smiled saying, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Blood War Part 1

**_Chapter 11: The Blood War… Part 1_**

"Rido is it?" asked a woman of young looking age.

"Yes… It is…" Rido said while licking his lips. "What is your offer miss…?"

"Gyokuro Shuzen…" Gyokuro said.

"Mmm… You look rather tasty too me… What could be much better than you?" Rido said as he stroked her arm.

Gyokuro shrugged him off and crossed her arms. She looked serious and wanted to talk business. Gyokuro looked at him and said, "Rido Kuran… My offer is my step-daughter Moka Akashiya... Not only will you get her, but you will get two others. Zero Kiryu and Kokoa Shuzen… Anyone who steps in your way, kill them… Except my daughter Kahlua…"

"Hmm… What do you get out of this?" Rido asked, licking his lips again.

"The death of her is all I need for now…" She said smirking evilly.

"I like the way you play… I accept…" Rido said shaking her hand.

Both smiled evilly as thunder and lightning struck in the dark sky above them. Rain heavily fell and even hail was beginning to fall. Lightning struck and in a flash, they were both gone, out of sight…

"Kaname… You do realize some of the new students here, including Zero, are much stronger than you now…" Kaien said.

"I understand where you are coming from, but Zero only got lucky… Besides, the reason I came here was because my uncle… Rido Kuran… Has awakened…" Kaname said.

"I see…" Kaien said adjusting his glasses. "I believe with all the help we have now, we can defeat him…"

"Possibly, but we don't know his power just yet…" Kaname said.

"Will Yuki be part of this?" Kaien asked.

"Yes…" Kaname replied.

"Hmm…" Kaien hummed to himself in thought.

Kaname gave a wave and walked out of his room. Kaien sat in his desk and fiddled with a pencil he had in his hand. Kaname continued walking down the hall and spotted Zero who was leaning against the wall, staring at him with cold eyes. Kaname stared back as he walked past him.

Yuki walked passed, waving at Kaname with a big smile and Kaname did the same. It was unusual was for her, normally they would stop and have an embarrassing chat as usual, but this time, they kept walking.

"Hey Zero!" Yuki said as she stopped at him.

"Hello Yuki…" Zero replied.

"How were the classes today?" Yuki asked.

"Same as usual… Boring…" Zero said.

"Oh… You going to see Moka today…?" Yuki asked while keeping her dead down a bit.

"Yeah, why?" Zero asked.

Yuki stayed silent and didn't answer him; she just smiled and waved as she walked away. Zero felt a bit of tension when he responded to her. Zero ignored it and headed out where he met Moka who was waiting for him outside her school. When Zero approached, she smiled happily and jumped onto him, giving him a big, tight hug.

"Zero!" Moka yelled as she clanged onto him.

"Hey Moka…" Zero replied.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Moka asked.

"I don't know…" Zero said.

It wasn't long before everyone started to show up. Moka knew their little time together was going to last for only a few more seconds before the other girls get to where they were. Moka thought quickly and said, "What about going to the town?"

"You think that is a good idea?" Zero asked.

"Yes, you are here to protect me!" Moka said happily as she grabbed onto his arm.

Both headed out and walked around the town which was lit more than usual that night. Both decided to take a seat on a bench in front of a shop and talk. The night got colder and the lights were slowly going out around town. Moka did most of the talking as Zero only agreed and nodded to what she had to say.

They soon felt a creepy presence and suddenly, a hand swiped at the two. Zero whipped his gun out and blocked the swipe; Shiki stood before them and Zero was confused on why he attacked them. Zero and Moka both stood up, looking at the vampire with two different eye colors.

"Shiki?" Zero asked.

"Yes, why?" Shiki said.

"Is… Is something wrong?" Moka asked.

"Lots! One thing wrong is you!" Shiki yelled as he went after her and slashed.

Zero jumped in the way and kicked him back. Shiki hit the ground and tumbled. He got up and wiped his chest off and looked at Zero, "You dare touch a pureblood?"

"You're not Shiki…" Zero said as he prepared his gun.

"So clever, yet so dumb…" Shiki said as he ran at him and flipped into the air.

Zero starting pulling the trigger and every bullet missed. Shiki landed behind him and kicked him in the back; Zero flew into the ground, face first and slid.

"Er!" Zero grunted.

"Zero!" Moka yelled.

"Moka Akashiya… Just the one I need… Now that he is out of the way… AH!" Shiki said as he opened his mouth and went to bite her.

"Ah!" Moka screamed.

Zero put the barrel of his gun inside of Shiki's mouth and said, "You're lucky you're in Shiki's body… I would have pulled the trigger by now…"

"Then lucky me…" Shiki said as he uppercut Zero's stomach.

Shiki watched him drop and bit the tip of his finger. He used his blood as a weapon and started slashing downwards, crushing Zero from under him, causing him to go into the ground within every crushing blow. Zero grunted and tried to move, but was taken down.

"Moka… Ah! Run…" Zero said.

Moka teared up and began to run. He whipped his blood at her, smashing the wall and shattering the side of it. Moka continued to run and Shiki stopped hurting Zero and walked after her. Zero slowly got up and attempted to walk, he could barely stand, but he needed to save Moka and that was his priority over himself.

"Moka…" Shiki whispered.

Moka breathed heavily and ran for her life and tried to make her way back to the school. Shiki wasn't far behind and Zero was attempting to catch up. Moka reached the school grounds and Kaname was standing at the gate.

"Kaname, a man named Shiki attacked Zero and me!" Moka yelled.

"Shiki?" Kaname asked.

"Yes!"

"Hmm…" Kaname said as he walked ahead and off of school grounds.

"Kaname…" Shiki said.

"Uncle… Rido…" Kaname said.

"You know me?" Rido said.

"I caught your scent the second you awoke…" Kaname said.

Both stood and had a stand-off for quite a while and Kaname attempted to strike him, Rido turned to the side and kneed Kaname in the gut. He held onto Kaname and whispered, "Give yourself up… Your sister too…"

"Don't you dare speak of her!" Kaname said as he attempted to strike again.

Rido dodged his punch and leaned downwards and bounced up, head-butting Kaname in the face. Kaname hit the ground and Rido walked over to him and stood over him. He smirked and said, "Time to end your life Kaname…"

The sound of a gunshot filled the air. Rido looked down and to his side to find a hole through his shoulder. Kaname looked up, Moka looked ahead in fear, and Rido turned around slowly; Zero stood and had his gun pointed at Rido.

"Heh, heh… Die…" Rido said.

He bit his finger and whipped his blood at Zero. Zero closed his eyes and waited for the hit; Kaname used his powers and knocked Zero down and out of the way. Zero looked up to find another string of blood coming for him; Zero rolled to his side, the attack barely missed him.

"Leave Zero alone!" Moka yelled as she went to strike him.

Rido turned slowly and backhanded Moka across the face, sending her flying into the ground hard. Zero saw this and angrily charged at Rido, tackling him. He held his gun in his face and cocked the pistol. Seconds before the trigger was pulled, Kaname used his powers and knocked Zero off of Rido.

"No Zero, he may be bad, but this is Shiki's body…" Kaname said.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Zero asked.

Kokoa and Rima showed up, both looked prepared to fight and Rima was angry. She looked at Shiki and was going to yell something ,but was slashed down by his blood whip. Kokoa grabbed her giant hammer and went after Rido.

"Die!" Kokoa yelled.

"Kokoa don't!" Rima yelled.

Rido smiled and whipped his blood at her, hoping to cut her in half. Kokoa brought her hammer forward of her, blocking his attack. Rido is surprise asked, "How did you block my attack?"

"This isn't any old ordinary hammer…" Kokoa said.

She came up to him and lifted her hammer up and smashed down. Rido covered his head and blocked the attack as he crouched with it. Kaname used his powers and caused Rido to fall, making the hammer above him smash over him.

"Did we get him?!" Kokoa asked.

"Lift your hammer…" Kaname asked.

Kokoa lifted her hammer to find a crushed Rido, but he got up and grabbed her by her neck. He smirked and said, "Such a smooth, soft neck…" He crushed tighter, ready to snap it. Zero ran to Moka and pulled her Rosario off.

When the rosary seal on her breast is removed, Moka's vampire blood is awakened. Her bust and butt have grown mature; her hair went from light pink to snow, cold, white, silver. Her eyes from green to red, she was now her inner self.

"**Let her go! I am the one you're looking for…**" Inner Moka said.

"Actually I'm after Kaname and You…" Rido said.

Rido dropped Kokoa and turned to the newly seen Moka and walked over to her. He went to strike her with all his power and before he could blink, Moka struck her foot upwards, landing it directly under his jaw and sent him flying into a tree.

"**Know your place!**" Inner Moka yelled.

"Shiki, how could you let someone as pathetic as him take over your body?! Wake up! Get out!" Rima yelled.

"Erm, ugh, how… How is this possible…" Rido grunted before he passed out.

"Take him. This isn't the end of Rido… He will be back…" Kaname said.

Rima and Kokoa lifted him up and carried him to his room. Inner Moka stood and walked over to Zero, "**Zero, the way you reacted when Moka was struck. I thank you…**"

"It was no problem…" Zero said breathing a little heavy, due to he was still hurt.

"**And Zero… I love you… Thank you for being there…**" Inner Moka said as she closely reached in to him with her eyes closed.

Zero realized what she was doing and closed in on her too. Their lips met and they were kissing within the night sky. The breeze flown passed them and they parted, opening their eyes looking at each other.

"I never would have expected a kiss from you…" Zero said.

"**Well you should, because it isn't your last…**" Inner Moka said.

Zero closed his eyes and fell over, due to the massive amount of pain his body just went through. Moka picked him up and carried him, Kaname walked away and everyone was back where they belonged.

"What happened?" Zero said to himself as he slowly woke up in his bed.

"**You were injured…**" Inner Moka said as she stood up.

"You're still here?" Zero asked.

"**You protected me in my sleep… I return the favor to you Zero…**" Inner Moka said.

She smiled and placed the Rosary back on. She fainted and Zero quickly got out of bed and caught her. She woke up in his arms and he smiled, knowing she was alright. She smiled seeing him in her sight.

"Zero… Thank you…" Moka said.

"Moka…" Zero said as he leaned in.

Moka blushed brightly and closed her eyes. Zero's lips met hers and they kissed for a long period of time before separating. He looked into her eyes and said, "Moka, please, don't ever leave me…"

"Zero… Please don't ever leave me…" Moka said. "Zero… Do you think I can um…?"

"Go ahead…" Zero replied. Moka reached in and bit into his neck saying, "Kapu-Chuu!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Blood War Part 2

**_Chapter 12: The Blood War… Part 2_**

"You failed to kill Moka?!" Gyokuro asked angrily. "I thought you would have been able to kill them all?!"

"I was hoping one on one, if anything being weaker…" Rido said. "But, that wasn't my body… I will kill her and the others…"

"Good…" She responded.

"Anything else?" Rido asked mockingly.

"Yes, yes there is… If you fail, I will summon Alucard and he will finish the job along side of me…"

Moka laid with Zero that night and upon morning, Yuki was at her door, alongside with Kaname. They knocked and knocked, but no answer. After a short while of waiting, Zero answered the door.

"Yes?" Zero asked. "What do you want?"

"Z- Zero?! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Don't mind him Yuki. Zero, remember what I had told you… He is coming back and you need to be prepared this time…" Kaname said.

"I don't have to listen to you…" Zero said.

Ichiru passed by and waited behind Kaname. Zero took sight of him and stared him for a while. They stared each other down and Ichiru finally spoke aloud, "Hello, Zero…"

"Ichiru…" Zero replied.

"Your brother will be part of this fight. We have gotten other news such as a woman named Gyokuro and another vampire who will be coming alongside of Rido… Zero, this is a warning…" Kaname said.

Zero stood a listened, but shut the door and walked back to the bed. Moka was up and heard everything, she knew who that woman was and said, "Zero… That woman is my… Step-mother… She is dangerous…"

Zero sat down and stared at the ground with his hands at his side. Moka came up behind him and wrapped herself onto his back and said, "Don't worry, whatever happens, we will be together no matter what!"

"Thank you Moka…" Zero said.

Moka smiled and hugged him tighter. Both got dressed and headed out; Moka was always used to going out during the day, her vampire powers are a little different than the vampires in Cross Academy.

"Would you like to eat?" Moka asked as she clung onto his arm.

"Where?" Zero asked.

"Is there any coffee shops?" Moka asked.

"Yeah…" Zero responded.

Zero lead her to the nearest shop and both ate and drank. An hour passed by and both left the shop; Moka caught a glimpse of a man who resembled Shiki in some ways, mostly his eyes. Moka tightly gripped Zero and said, "Zero… Is that him?"

"Could be… But there are many vampires in this town…" Zero replied.

They walked away and were back on school grounds, no harm done. Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Yuki, Kokoa, and Kahlua were all waiting at the gates for them. Moka blushed brightly as did Zero.

"W- What are you guys doing here?" Moka asked.

"What were you two doing?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing…" Zero said, walking away.

Kokoa stood in front of him and placed his hand in his chest, stopping him. All the girls surrounded him and said, "Liar! You two were on a date!"

"So?" Zero said as he tried to get passed them.

All the girls pranced at him and covered him up, suffocating him with their bodies. Moka cried out, "Leave him alone!" No girls listened and by the time they all got off, he was left with scuff marks and kisses.

"Oh Zero!" Moka said as she helped him up.

"I'm going home…" Zero said as he walked away.

Zero headed to his room and was greeted by Yagari and Kaien. Yagari put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Zero, we know of the vampires coming… A war is going to break out and it's because of the blood of Moka and Kaname… If you truly love her, you will fight for this school and protect us all as you will for her…"

"What does protecting her have to do with the school?" Zero asked.

"You know the three vampires who are coming will bring armies of level-E vampires with them… Please…" Kaien said.

"Fine…" Zero said.

Zero entered his room and closed everyone out. Kaien stood next to Yagari, both staring at the door questioning if he really is the one to save everyone. Yagari just smiled and said, "Don't worry old man. He will do what he has to do…"

"I know… That is what I am worried about…" Kaien responded.

Moka went back to her room and rested for the day, there was a knock at her door. Moka stood up and answered it, she was very shocked and surprised. A woman of black hair, stood before her and smiled, hugging her tightly.

"A- Akua…" Moka said.

"Sister… I missed you…" Akua said happily and in tears.

"W- What are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"Sister, our mother is coming to kill us… I came here to protect you against her will!" Akua said.

"But… I have Zero…" Moka said.

"Zero?! Who is that?! A number?" Akua asked.

"My… My…" Moka said, but was cut off.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Akua asked angrily. "I'm the only one you need!"

Akua left quickly to find this Zero person, in her mind. She traveled all over the school asking left and right where Zero was. Akua came across a tall man with long black hair and an eye patch.

"You, one eye! Where can I find this Zero person?!" Akua demanded.

"Why does it matter?" the man asked.

"I demand you tell me now!" Akua yelled.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked. "I am Yagari." He said but was cut off.

"I don't care!" Akua said.

Yagari slowly dropped his gun towards her face and said, "You filthy vampire, get the hell out of here before I blast your face…"

Akua acted quickly and grabbed the gun, pointing it upwards, then kicking Yagari in the gut, knocking him to the ground. Yagari got up and went to strike her, but she had the gun pointed at him.

"Pull the trigger…" Yagari smiled.

Akua pulled the trigger, no effect, nothing happened to Yagari who was smiling at her. He struck forward and hit her across the face; Yagari's superhuman strength gave him enough power to knock her to the ground.

"You picked the wrong person to fight…" Yagari said.

Akua got up and began to prepare to fight. Zero walked in between them and said, "Yagari, she wants me… Leave her to me…"

"I warn you, your friends punch was mere luck… Now you will see the full extent to my power… Zero, you will die…" Akua said angrily.

Akua charged at Zero and struck in a patterned combination. Zero was swiftly dodging, but she was too fast and struck him across the face. Zero flew to the ground, but quickly got up; Zero went to strike her, but she dodged and kneed him in the gut. As she lifted him with her knee, she bent over and whispered in his ear, "You have no right to be with Moka… I will show her what a weakling you are…"

"Sorry flat chest, but I'm going to prove what I can do… For Moka…" Zero said.

He quickly grabbed onto her and swung her over to his side, she hit the ground and landed on her back and he landed on top of her. She blushed in anger and covered her chest.

"How could you say that?!" Akua said angrily.

Zero backed off of her and he felt his power rise in him, the blood of purebloods that flowed within him was coming out. He fell to his knees as the power was coming out, he stood up and his wrist and hand was one scythe like blades.

"W- What are you…?" Akua asked. "Never mind that, I will kill you!"

She charged at him and just when both were about to collide… Moka stepped in between them, stopping the fight from continuing. Moka looked at both and said, "Zero, you are my lover… Akua you are my sister… Please stop fighting…"

"But… Moka… You only need me!" Akua said.

"Akua… She doesn't just need you… She needs more just as you want her… Just as I want her…" Zero said.

Everyone stood in silence, Zero's hand blade turned back into a hand and he lost his rage of power. Akua calmed down and stopped; Akua began to cry and hug Moka, "I'm sorry… I've been so alone…"

"Akua… I know what that feels like…" Zero said. "It is a hurtful thing…"

Ichiru stood aside and watched and listened, he angrily looked at Zero and walked away. Zero took notice of him and moved his eyes towards him. Moka held onto Akua and forgave her, they made peace.

"Who is this?!" Kaien asked happily as he walked outside.

"My sister… Akua…" Moka said.

"Oh, yay! Another student!" Kaien cheered.

Akua bowed and she smiled. She turned and looked over at Zero, her previous target and realized her was on his knees, holding onto his neck. She walked over to him and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, leave me… Alone… Erg…" Zero struggled to say.

"Please, if there is anything I can do for you to forgive me, tell me what is wrong?!" Akua said.

"I… I need blood…" Zero said.

"That's it?" Akua asked.

She slit the side of her neck and offered her blood to him. Zero knew whenever he drinks another person's blood, Moka gets offended. Moka will soon have to realize he needs to feed every so often and he took Akua's offer.

"Erm…" Zero struggled to speak as he went in.

He gripped her tightly and sucked her blood. He soon finished and wiped his mouth; everyone was watching and he ignored them, Moka didn't even say anything. Suddenly, a hand went through Zero's chest, almost hitting Akua.

"Ugh…" Zero gasped as he spit up blood.

"ZERO!" Everyone screamed out loud.

Zero fell to the ground, lifeless. Everyone looked up in shock and saw… Him…


	13. Chapter 13: The Blood War Part 3

**_Chapter 13: The Blood War… Part 3_**

Zero spit up blood, it covered the ground and his chest. He laid there on the ground, dying slowly. Kaien ran to him, but was kicked straight in the chest, being knocked over. Rido in his true form was standing behind him, hoping he would have turned to dust, but didn't. Zero still had life in him and he wasn't going to die just yet…

"Where is Moka…?" Rido said as he looked for her.

"I'm here!" Moka said as she tried to not look scared.

"Now my day will be easier…" Rido said as he charged at her, ready to strike through her as he did to Zero.

Rido's hand went forward to her; Kahlua's winged blade blocked the strike, causing him to stagger back. Kahlua took her chance and swiped at him, cutting open his chest. Both of Kahlua's earrings were missing and as usual when she fights, she was crying.

"Crying? Why are you crying?!" Rido asked. "I see… You're scared of me…"

Rido went to strike her, but was slashed down again. He began to realize that this woman was the daughter of Gyokuro and knew not to kill her, but she didn't say anything of harming her.

"You will die!" Kahlua screamed.

Rido smiled and dodged her attack, kneeing her across the face. She flew into the ground hard and tumbled; Rido stood over her as to strike her, punish her more. Akua came flying in and struck him across the face. Rido hit the ground and looked back up at her; he smiled as he was told to kill everyone in his way except Kahlua.

"Heh… You're not a Shuzen…" Rido smirked. "You're only the daughter of a failure, someone who didn't want you…"

Akua teared up and went to strike him; he dodged and attempted to knee her across the face as he had previously done to Kahlua. He missed her and she followed up with a backhand-fist attack and landed it across his face. Kaname walked in to see them all fighting Rido, he stood and watched to see if anyone could kill him, for he could not…

Akua has a specialty of swiftly dodging any attack and this battle wasn't proving that. Rido was keeping up with her and she was starting to slow down for he was almost as fast. Akua once more tried to strike him; Rido dodged her and this time landed a knee to her gut and put both hands together and slammed them into her back.

"AH!" Akua screamed.

"Heh, heh, you did well for a girl…" Rido said.

While the battle was going on, Yagari had enough time to grab Zero and rush him to the infirmary where he could try his best to heal him. Kaien looked over at Kaname and back at Rido; he grabbed his glasses and threw them down. Kaien grabbed his sword and unsheathed it, the sound of its blade echoed through the air.

"Look what we have here… A retired vampire hunter, what do you have against me old man?" Rido asked.

"Old man?" Kaien smirked.

Kaien struck his sword into the ground and in shattered everything in its path. Rido jumped over the giant cracks coming through the ground and landed behind Kaien. He went to shove his hand through him, but Kaien reacted quickly and pulled his sword back, hitting Rido in the nose.

"Hmm…" Kaien hummed to himself in cockiness.

Kaien turned quickly and slashed back, barely hitting Rido across the face, leaving a giant bloody cut across his face. Rido stared at him, blood pouring down his face; it healed and the blood stopped flowing down and began to harden on his face.

"Don't you remember? I am a vampire…" Rido said.

"Yes, I do…" Kaien said smirking.

Kaien in a flash was behind Rido and shoved the blade through his back and held him up into the air. Rido gasped for air and blood spurted out of his mouth. Kaien swung his sword to the side, dropping Rido onto the ground.

"Wow…" Akua and Kahlua both said watching in amazement.

"That could have been me…" Kahlua said to herself.

Kaien walked away, hoping he had killed him. Rido stood up laughing to himself, blood was dripping off of him and he limped a little. A smile covered his face and he began to laugh manically. Kaien turned back to him, ready for round two; Ichiru stood in front of Kaien and said, "Let me handle this…"

"Heh, heh, you're nothing but a slave to a vampire… She didn't love you…" Rido said.

Ichiru pulled his sword out and charged after Rido. He slashed forward, but Rido shoved to fingers into his jaw, slowly lifting Ichiru up in the air. He smiled and licked the blood dripping from above and into his mouth. He threw his hand back, dropping Ichiru onto the ground; he held onto his chin as he bled out.

"Foolish human, you're a slave to vampires… You're worthless as a hunter…" Rido mocked.

Kaien came in with his sword and Rido turned, slicing Kaien across the face, sending him to the ground. Rido smiled and said, "I'm glad you had this much trouble fighting me… I hope you all have fun fighting the thousands of my vampire slaves…"

"Kaname! Get Yuki to safety! I will find Yagari and protect the school! Have everyone ready to fight!" Kaien yelled.

Both Kaname and Kaien took off in different directions. Moka, Kahlua, and Akua were left to fight Rido until they can be aided. Rido smirked and said, "Oh look, three little girls… I am terrified…."

"Make that four!" Kokoa yelled as she stood next to them. "Moka, you may not be in your real form, but you have to fight! For Zero!"

"Yes, I will try my best!" Moka yelled.

All four girls charged in after Rido, he stood, waiting for their attack…

"Everyone, the school is under attack! I need you all to fight for the school! Protect Yuki and the students!" Kaname yelled.

Everyone agreed and ran outside. They looked upon them to see a flood of vampires coming their way. Kaien had escorted the whole school into safety except Yukari and Kurumu. Yagari stood over Zero who was dying, he could no longer survive…

"Zero! You're tougher than this! Stay with me!" Yagari yelled.

Ichiru walked n, holding onto his bloodied jaw. He fell to one knee next to Zero and whispered, "Brother, we can be one now… Drink my blood… I know you want it… Take it!"

Zero looked over, barely seeing him with is half closed eyes. He tried to reject him, but Ichiru pushed him, then looking him in the eyes saying, "You were always the stronger brother…" He died, falling onto him.

"Ichiru…" Zero said.

He bit into him, sucking his blood dry. He pulled off and his cuts started to heal quite faster, but he was still hurt. He stood up and said, "Yagari… Show me to Rido…"

Moka was on the ground, hurt and severely injured. Akua was having a one on one with Rido, both dodging and striking. Kahlua was waiting for the perfect opening to strike and when she did, she missed him by an inch every time.

"Kahlua, we need to be accurate, please!" Akua yelled while fighting.

"Ha, ha, you will never beat me!" Rido yelled at her.

Kokoa yelled out loud as she charged in with her hammer, smashing in between Akua and Rido who both flew back to not be hit by her giant hammer. Kahlua took this chance and charged in at him, he grabbed her by her waist with one hand and threw her over him.

"I'm here for Moka!" Rido yelled.

As the girls were distracted by Kokoa's attack, Rido went over to Moka he was trying to get up. He kicked her onto her side and got on her, "Moka… You smell so good…" Rido said as he shoved his hand through her stomach.

"Gah!" Moka gasped.

She spit blood all upon herself and closed her eyes. Kokoa smashed Rido in the back with her hammer, knocking him off of her. Kokoa fell to Moka and tried to hold her up. She cried holding her, Moka opened her eyes a little bit and smiled.

"Kokoa… I love you…" Moka said. "All of you…"

Akua came next to her and took hold of her. She bit her neck and started injecting her own blood into Moka. Akua began to slowly fall and before she knew it, she fainted, injecting all she could in her.

"Akua…" Moka whispered.

Moka got up a little after being healed and looked over at a very hurt Akua. Rido clapped as he stood up, "Ha, ha, she died for you and all you could say was, "Akua" What shame…"

Moka felt her rage within her and she stood up, limping. She felt her power rise as the ground pieces began to float around her. When Moka was about to unleash herself onto him, she was grabbed by her Rosario and ripped off.

"Ha, ha, Moka… My dear step-daughter…"

"Huh?!" Moka gasped.

"I can now awaken Alucard…"

Moka felt a shocking pain and fell to her knees, she screamed in pain and fainted. Kahlua ran to her and tried to help her up. Gyokuro smiled and said, "Enjoy your last moments with her… As for you Rido…"

"Yes?" Rido asked in question.

Gyokuro seductively walked over to him and grabbed him by his face and said, "You must learn to not trust so easily… Your army is mine…" She twisted his neck and snapped it, ripping his head off of his body.

"Kahlua… Kill your sisters…" Gyokuro said.

"W-What…?" Kahlua asked.

"You heard me…"

Kahlua began to tear up and cry; she turned over to Kokoa, Moka, and Akua. Kokoa was the only one to fight as Moka was at point of death, Akua was in same condition. Kokoa knew Kahlua would obey her mother's orders and kill her; she prepared her hammer and turned it into a katana.

"Please, Kahlua, don't do this!" Kokoa yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Kahlua sniffled and cried.

She charged at Kokoa and slashed her arm; Kokoa brought her sword up and blocked it. She slid back against the ground as the pressure was pushed not her. Kahlua pushed with all her power and Kokoa fell down; Kahlua walked over and stood over Kokoa with her big blades over her.

"Kahlua please…" Kokoa begged.

Kahlua stayed silent and stabbed downwards, Kokoa brought her blade in the way and twisted her sword, preventing her older sister's blades from going any further. She lifted up, throwing her sister off of her. Kokoa reacted quickly and the moment Kahlua tried to get up…. Kokoa shoved the blade inside and through Kahlua.

"Kahlua… I am so sorry…" Kokoa said as she cried.

"It's… It's… Ok… I love you… Father loved you…" Kahlua said.

She fell downwards onto Kokoa and died. Kokoa pulled the blade out of her and rested her sister down. She cried over her and begged for her to come back; Kokoa stood up and walked over to her other sisters who were now awaken, but severely hurt.

"Moka… Your… Back…" Kokoa said.

"**Yes… I am…**" Inner Moka said depressingly as she just saw her sister kill her own blood sister. "**I'm sorry Kokoa…**"

Kokoa hugged Moka tightly and cried onto her, Akua watched in sadness and then she noticed Gyokuro was no longer there. She looked around but was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Akua asked.

Zero arrived and he noticed the ashes of Rido and the dead body of Kahlua. Zero walked over to the girls and said, "What happened?"

"**Zero… Kokoa killed Kahlua… She attacked us and she had no choice…**" Inner Moka said.

Zero sighed and helped the girls up who were hurt. Yagari was behind them watching, he noticed the fleet of vampires coming by and he said, "Zero we either leave now or fight these bastards…"

"Let's go…" Zero said.

They all exited to the moon dorm except Yagari who went to go help Kaien, Yukari, and Kurumu. Kaname was not in the building and Yuki was in his room. Zero walked in and said, "Yuki are you alright…." He noticed something different, he smelled her.

"Zero!" Yuki stood up as she went to him.

"Stop…" Zero said as he held his gun to her.

"Zero?! What are you…?" She was saying, but was cut off.

"I said stop…" Zero said, cocking the gun.

He backed up slowly and yelled, "You let that filthy vampire turn you into a one of them!"

He exited the room. Zero began to feel strange, his power inside of him was beginning to harden, fulfill itself. Zero fell to the ground and his arm began to grow in size and his eyes turned red. He screamed in pain and he felt his power changing.

"His body can't contain the power… After Yuki's blood has turned back into itself, his power had fulfilled itself. He has reached far beyond a level-E…" Kaname said as he entered.

"He… He is stronger now?" Moka asked.

"If he can contain his power, yes…" Kaname replied.

Gyokuro stood next to Alucard; she held the rosary to him and commanded him. A bright light flashed and he awakened. She smiled in guilty pleasure.

"Alucard… Kill everyone in Cross Academy…"

Something was different, almost as if he wasn't the only one who awakened… Something inside of him awoke as well…


	14. Chapter 14: The Blood War Part 4

**_Chapter 14: The Blood War… Part 4_**

Zero began to feel overpowered, as if his body was going to explode. He kept seeing his brother in front of him, speaking to him. Zero knew he wasn't going to last any longer, but Ichiru spoke to him, "Zero, we are one, you are now superior…"

"Ichiru…" Zero spoke as he reached his hand out.

"**Zero! Please, try to overcome this power**!" Inner Moka begged.

"I… I…" Zero stuttered.

Kaname walked in front of him and placed his hand on his back. Zero looked up at him; his deformed body that was moving rapidly from arm to chest was in constant motion. Kaname spoke to him and said, "Zero, if you wanna protect Yuki and Moka, you must overcome your power…"

"No, you turned her into one of those filthy creatures!" Zero yelled.

"No, she has always been a vampire… She was hidden as a human to be safe and live a normal life, I awakened her. You sucking the blood of the Shuzen sisters and Moka, Yuki and I. This is causing your body to reject itself for your blood is now forming differently with us…" Kaname said.

"She… She has always been a vampire…?" Zero asked.

"Yes Zero…" Kaname replied.

Yuki walked down the stairs and met the group surrounding Zero. She placed her hand on him and he pushed it away, she placed it on him again, this time he allowed it. Zero wasn't too sure what to think anymore and he wanted die.

"Yuki… I'm sorry…" Zero said as he got up and left the moon dorm.

"Zero!" Yuki yelled.

Kaname grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. She agreed and began to form a plan with the others. Yuki looked over to Moka and said, "Moka, who were the people you guys were fighting?"

"No Yuki, you will not be joining this fight…" Kaname said.

"But why?!" Yuki asked.

"You are not joining! You have just acquired your abilities and do not know how to use them yet…"

"But…"

"No…"

Yuki angrily walked upstairs and to her room Kaname told her to go too. Kaname looked back to the girls and said, "Moka, your mother Gyokuro is here?"

"**No, she left after killing Rido!**" Inner Moka said.

"Hm… I wonder what she has planned… Rido is gone, but we now have bigger problems…" Kaname said.

"**We can search for her…**" Inner Moka said.

"No, there are too many vampires outside… We won't find her…" Kaname said.

An explosion was heard outside and everyone rushed to the doors. Kaien was standing on the entrance to the school and had massively destroyed everything, blocking the paths of the vampires. Yagari was also with him, slaying vampires.

"You're pretty strong for an old man…" Yagari said smirking.

"You're not too bad yourself Yagari…" Kaien said back smiling.

Both men jumped down onto the other side and disappeared from the sight of the group that were watching them. The night class students were still on the other side fighting the waves of vampires. Aido happened to run back to the moon dorm and yelled, "Kaname, we are doing well, but there are too many!"

"Aido, I want you to protect Yuki, she is in my room. Make sure she doesn't leave…" Kaname said.

"But, the others!" Aido yelled.

"They can handle themselves, I know they can…"

Aido nodded and ran inside, to the room. Kaname led the group to the other side of the school where less activity was going on. Kaname turned to Moka and said, "Can you sense where she is?"

"**Maybe… Just give me a…**" Inner Moka was saying, but was cut off.

"Hello… Oh how I've missed you three…" Gyokuro said smirking.

"Mother!" Kokoa yelled.

Gyokuro smirked as she walked to Kaname and spoke, "Kaname, you will be the first to go…"

"I suspect you want my abilities…" Kaname said.

"Yes…" She replied. "Enemy Zero…"

She used her power and appeared in front of Kaname, she punched him in the chest, a little tap to be exact. Kaname stood there for a moment confused looking at her. Then suddenly he was shot back far across the ground, leaving marks into the ground as if a meteor skidded across the ground.

"Weak…" Gyokuro said as she turned to Moka.

She had taken Kaname's power and used them onto Moka. She slowly crushed Moka's body; she fell to her knees, screaming in tears. Kokoa would attempt to attack Gyokuro as did Akua, both failed as they were casted back every time they got near.

"**AH!**" Inner Moka screeched in pain.

She began to use her power to its extent and break her bones. As she could hear them, ready to snap, she was kicked across the head, being slammed into the ground. Gyokuro looked up and saw Zero who had has gun pointed at her.

"Don't you dare touch Moka again…" Zero demanded.

"How cute, you must be her boyfriend…" Gyokuro said.

Zero pulled the trigger, shooting her body. Gyokuro was in pain, she grabbed her clip in her hair and her inner power unleashed. A wave hit everybody, knocking them down. Gyokuro stood up and in the palm of her hands, eyes were in place.

"Take note of my full power…" Gyokuro said. "You will be shattered as the humans will!"

She lifted Zero up by his throat with her power. Gyokuro chocked him, crushing his neck. He struggled to get free, then suddenly.

"AHH!" Zero screamed.

A bluish colored blast shot through the air around him, knocking everyone over. Gyokuro was even injured from the blast, she looked up to see a much more powerful Zero, his eyes were of different color and his gun was extended in length.

"What have you become?" Gyokuro asked.

"Your worst nightmare…" Zero responded.

He charged at her, she began to attempt to block him with her powers, but he ran through them and when he was in her face, he lifted his gun to her chin and pulled the trigger. She flew back and stayed down as if she were dead.

"**Did you kill here?**" Inner Moka asked.

"Yeah, did you kill her?" Both Kokoa and Akua asked.

Kaname began to get up after finally healing from the hit and looked over to see a full powered Zero and severely injured Gyokuro. He walked over to the two and said, "So, you finally killed her?"

"Maybe…" Zero said as he walked over her.

Gyokuro eyes opened and she lifted her hands to him, she shot him back and Kaname even flew back down from the blast radius of her attack. She shoved her hands into the ground and lifted the very ground beneath her. It looked as if a small island were over her as she lifted it up and casted it to Zero.

"Zero move!" The girls yelled.

Zero got up and the big chunk of land hit him. Dust and dirt surrounded the whole collision and when it all faded, there was nothing but tattered dirt and Zero standing calmly above it all.

"What?! How did you survive?!" Gyokuro asked.

"I have drunk many pureblooded vampires…" Zero responded. "I over power you…"

Gyokuro ran to him and both collided with fists behind them. Zero struck her down; she missed entirely and began to worry he might be stronger. She used her power and shot him back down, she then snapped her finger, forming a fire ball over it.

"I will burn you to a crisp!" Gyokuro yelled.

She blew on her thumb, casting the fireball at Zero. As it got closer, it got much, much bigger. Zero held his gun up to it and when he pulled the trigger, a large fireball formed at the end of the gun and shot, smashing through hers and into her.

"No!" Gyokuro yelled as she was hit.

A giant puff of smoke was left behind as it hit her. Zero walked over to her, her face was melted and looked like a hideous monster. She slowly got up and yelled, "I will not die like this! I won't lose to a half breed like you!"

She charged at him and rapidly punched him across the face in a combo and finished him off with a kick across the face. He flew to his side and hit the ground. She walked over to him and grabbed him with her hands and lifted him in the air.

"You will die…" Gyokuro yelled.

She crushed his neck tightly as to snap it and she let go of him. She was hit across the face by Akua. Kokoa was on the other, where she swung her hammer upwards, hitting her mother into the air. Moka jumped high above and did twirl and yelled, "**Know your place!**"

She kicked Gyokuro down into the ground where Kaname used his powers and crushed her body tightly. Gyokuro shrieked in pain and anger; Kaname used all the power he had and suddenly her flesh began to rip off and her bones began to crack.

"Stop!" Gyokuro begged. "You will be slaughtered if you kill me!"

"Where is it?" Zero asked.

"What?!" Gyokuro asked.

"Moka's Rosary…" Zero said.

"I have it! You will never get it, even when I die!" Gyokuro yelled.

Zero noticed it dangling on this inside of her black dress. He reached his hand down inside of it and pulled the rosary out. Gyokuro in anger yelled, looking around as if she were waiting for someone or something to save her.

"Let us hope your husband will give a better fight then you did when he finds out you're dead…" Zero said as he pulled the trigger into her head, decapitating it.

Everyone stood in silence and looked at the motionless, lifeless body of hers. They stared at her in relief that she was dead; the sunlight began to shine as the clouds went away. Moka smiled, as did her sisters. Zero put his gun away and smiled as well; Kaname kept his same expression.

"We did it…" Akua said.

"We really did!" Kokoa said after.

"**You know, you really are a man Zero… I could always see it in you…**" Inner Moka said.

"Yeah, you really are quite the warrior…" Kokoa said as she tried to hide her blush.

Zero looked around and noticed that the night class had defeated every vampire that was coming onto the school grounds. Yagari, Kaien, Yukari, and Kurumu came jumping from above the broken wall. They smiled as they saw everyone was fine and alright.

"Guess these kids got more in them then we thought…" Yagari said.

"I could always see it… I know one day when vampires coexist with humans and there are no more vampire hunters and vampire orders. Everyone will be remembered here today for what they have done…" Kaien said as he smiled.

"For a big boobed freak, you did pretty well!" Yukari said as she smirked.

"For a flat chested girl, you did pretty well yourself…" Kurumu replied.

Aido came running with Yuki and saw that everyone had beaten the vampires. Both smiled and met Kaname. Everyone was together and talked and hugged; Moka was holding onto Zero's arm, as were all the other girls.

"So, we did it?" Kaien asked.

"I think so…" Kaname responded.

"Even though we won, I feel like something isn't right…" Zero said.

"What do you mean kid?" Yagari asked.

"Even though we killed Gyokuro, I feel as if she is here… Or… She is stronger…?" Zero said.

Everyone looked at Zero is confusion and then Kaname stepped in and responded to him saying, "I feel it too…"

Kaien looked around to see if he could spot anything, but nothing was there. Yagari did the same and spotted nothing at all. Zero kept still seeing if he could feel it again, as did Kaname. A strong powerful wave hit everyone, causing them to lose balance and fall down after one another.

"What was that?!" Many of the night class students asked.

"What the hell?" Yagari said.

Everyone looked up and forward to see a man with long, slicked back hair with a smooth, kind face. He looked over at the group of people and spoke aloud, "You must be the people who killed Gyokuro…"

Everyone stood in silence staring at the man with a very large power. He smiled kindly, and then led to an evil smirk. Everyone stood up and prepared to fight him as he walked slowly to them. He started to speak, "I will kill every human here at this school, including you false vampires, hunters, and other beings…"

Zero began to shoot his pistol at him and he began to just lift his finger, flicking every bullet coming his way. He smiled and said, "My name is Alucard… I will kill every single one of you pathetic beings…"

"You won't touch my students!" Kaien said as he charged at him.

Kaien jumped in the air and slashed his sword downward. Alucard caught his blade and twisted it, leaving his finger imprints into it, denting the sword. Kaien tried to put more power, but Alucard used his powers and shot Kaien back into the ground.

"You can't defeat me, Legendary Vampire Hunter…" Alucard said.

Kaien ran to him again and shot his blade forward to impale Alucard, but was dodged. Alucard used some of his power and in a clothesline motion; he hit Kaien in the face, flipping him onto his back.

"Gah!" Kaien screamed as he spit out blood.

"Dad!" Yuki yelled as she ran to him.

Aido went after her and grabbed her, holding her back. Yagari ran to Alucard and shot his gun at him. Alucard only punched the bullets, breaking them. Alucard spoke, "Vampire weapons are really useless against me…"

"Then take some of this!" Yagari yelled as he struck his fist forward.

The hit landed across Alucard's face, causing his head to turn. Alucard turned his head forward while Yagari's hand was still in his face. He smirked and said, "I would ask for more, but this isn't worth the wait…"

"What?!" Yagari asked.

Alucard shoved his hand through Yagari's stomach; he spit out blood and fell to his knees. Alucard took his hand out of him and Yagari fell over to his side. Kaien had gotten up and ran to his side, "Yagari! Get up!" Kaien yelled.

"Heh… Who would have thought I'd die before you old man…" Yagari said laughing in tears.

"Don't say that!" Kaien yelled; Yagari finished his sentence, "Kaien… Kill this bastard for me… Heh.. Heh…" Yagari finished before closing his eyes and giving his last breathe.


	15. Chapter 15: The Blood War Part 5

**_Chapter 15: The Blood War… Part 5_**

"Yagari…" Kaien said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head to Yagari. "I will kill you, you bastard!"

Alucard only laughed; Kaien brought his sword and slashes Alucard across the face, cutting him deeply. Kaien shoved his sword into the ground, causing a mini earthquake. Alucard lost his balance and fell in the cracked line going across the ground.

"Did… Kaien kill him?" Everyone asked.

Alucard jumped from the hole and grabbed Kaien by his face and lifted him up into the air. Kaien struggled to get lose, but no chance of that was going to happen. Alucard crushed his face; cracking is all the students heard.

"Father!" Yuki yelled as she went after him.

"Yuki!" Kaname yelled as he tried to reach for her.

Yuki went to grab her Artemis Rod, but shocked her as she grabbed it and dropped it. Kaname shook his head and said, "Yuki, you cannot hold that anymore, it is an anti-vampire weapon!"

Yuki looked at it as she was shocked at the power and pain it contained. Alucard laughed and dropped Kaien, who was now holding onto his face in pain. Alucard walked over to Yuki and was going to grab her, but Kaname ran in front of her and used his power to push down Alucard.

"Stay away from Yuki…" Kaname said.

"Ha, ha… You dare attack me?" Alucard asked.

Alucard in a flash appeared in front of Kaname and kneed him in the gut and used both of his hands and slammed them onto his back, knocking down Kaname. He placed his foot onto his back and began to crush Kaname. Yuki went to hit him, but was blocked with his hand.

"Many of you have experience what I can do… Yet you still try to fight? This is only the beginning of my power…" Alucard said.

Zero held his gun onto Alucard, who only laughed at him. Alucard gave a big grin and said, "You saw what happened to that man, what makes you think you can hurt me with that?"

Zero smirked and pulled the trigger, Alucard went to block it, but the bullet went through his arm and into his chest. Alucard fell back and hit the ground, Yuki ran back to Zero. Alucard in shock got up and said, "How could you damage me?!"

Zero only kept a serious face and waited for Alucard's next move. Alucard in a flash appeared upon Zero, struck him across the face, sending him to the ground. Yuki watched as Zero fell and went to help him, but Alucard grabbed her face and held her up.

"Such a pretty young woman…" Alucard said as he smelled her. "Tasty too…"

Kaname used his power to crush Alucard. Alucard turned slowly and smiled, "You think a petty attack such as that will hurt me?" Kaname used all the power he had and only shards of Alucard's clothing were being torn.

"Impossible…" Kaname said to himself.

Alucard was now in front of Kaname, he went to shove his hand through him. "Kaname!" Aido yelled as he ran and shoved Kaname out of the way. Kaname hit the ground and Aido was bleeding heavily.

"Aido…" Kaname said.

"Heh… Kaname… You should learn to dodge…" Aido spoke as he smiled with blood coming from his mouth.

Alucard licked his hand and said, "Tasty, but I want more…"

All of the night class students went to attack Alucard; Mizore stayed behind with her friends, as did Moka. Each one of the students went at him; each attack they attempted to use was only blocked or reversed onto them.

Kaname was next to Aido and tried to use his powers to heal him. Aido was healing, but even if he were healed, he is still missing a chunk of his body on his hip-backside area. Alucard struck many of the students, severely injuring them; they were all fighting for Kaname and Aido. Zero was up and aimed his gun at Alucard, waiting for the perfect chance to shoot.

"**Zero, the rosary! Gyokuro needed it to control him. Maybe you can or at the most destroy him!**" Inner Moka yelled.

Zero looked at the rosary he had just pulled from his pocket and looked over at Alucard who was fighting the students. When everyone was off of Alucard, Zero took that chance and ran at him. Alucard noticed him running and waited for his strike; Zero brought his hand forward and shoved the rosary onto his chest.

"What is this!?" Alucard asked.

A flash of light shined across the sky and a body began to form. Out crawled a beautiful, pink haired, green eyed woman. She fell out of the rosary and landed in front of everyone, who was shocked onto what they had just seen.

"Wh- Who are you?" Zero asked.

"Zero, I am Akasha Bloodriver…" She spoke aloud to him.

"W- What?" Zero asked.

"I am Moka's mother…" Akasha replied.

Moka stood in shock form the distance and looked at her mother. Akasha turned and saw her beautiful daughter whom she loved very much. Alucard was in shock and pain onto what had happened. Akasha rubbed her hand across Zero's face and walked over to her daughter.

"**Mother…?**" Moka asked.

"Yes…" Akasha replied.

Both hugged each other and let go. Both smiled at seeing each other and tears came from both their eyes. Alucard took this opportunity and went to kill both in one hit. Zero quickly turned to him as he ran past him and pulled the trigger, shooting Alucard in the knee.

"Grr!" Alucard growled as he ran towards Zero now.

Zero went after him and both collided with fists in each other's faces. Zero turned and elbowed him across the face, following up with his gun into his stomach and pulling the trigger. Alucard screamed in pain as the bullet went through him.

"GAH!" Alucard grunted in pain.

Alucard quickly turned in mid air and kicked Zero across the face. Zero hit the ground and Alucard landed on him; he sniffed Zero and revealed his fangs. "You are going to be my meal…"

"Leave him alone!" Akasha yelled as she slammed her foot onto his jaw, kicking him into a distance.

Akasha helped up Zero and said, "You are a brave man for trying to save both of us… Thank you…"

"No problem…" Zero replied.

Alucard got up and said, "Akasha… I should have left you…"

"It is too late to now…" Akasha said.

Alucard went after her and she spun around and kicked him in the gut. Alucard grabbed onto her foot and swung her onto the ground; he then swung her back up and slammed her into Zero, letting her go.

"I will kill you all…" Alucard said.

Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu went after him. Mizore froze his feet into the ground, Yukari used her wand and picked up the debris of the mess Gyokuro made, and Kurumu went and shoved her claws into him. He grunted in pain and she did a few flips back and the debris hit him, covering him up.

"Did we get him?!" Yukari asked.

"I don't know…" Mizore said.

"Maybe!" Kurumu said.

Alucard walked out of the debris and smiled, "Silly girls…" He appeared in front of Yukari and slapped her into the ground. Kurumu went to attack, but she was lifted into the air by her throat. He choked her and Mizore went to freeze him, but he grabbed her by her throat too. He had both girls in both hands, choking them into the air.

"**Know your place!**" Moka yelled as she spun and kicked Alucard into the ground.

He dropped both girls and they got up, holding their necks coughing. Moka helped them up and went to Yukari who was crying as she held onto her bruised face. Alucard got up and said, "Miss Moka Akashiya… You will be the first to die…"

"**Not today…**" Moka replied.

Alucard quickly appeared in front of her and struck forward. Moka swiftly dodged and used her right hand to punch him across the face; it landed and sent him flying into the ground. Kaname and the night class all at once went after Alucard, as did Kokoa and Akua.

"Foolish people!" Alucard spoke aloud.

Kaien began to finally get up and grab his sword. His face was swollen in bruises and blood. He saw an opening as everyone at the same time happened to move away from him. He ran quickly and swung his sword up, shoving it into Alucard. The power of the sword sent Alucard flying into the sky.

"Hmph… That was for Yagari…" Kaien said.

Moka jumped into the air and spun and kicked him across the face saying, "**Know your place!**" He flew to the ground and Akasha spun and kicked him as well saying, "Know your place!" He flew straight ahead towards Zero. He lifted his gun and once Alucard's head met the barrel of the pistol, he pulled it the very second. The bullet went through him and out of him.

"Heh…"Zero chuckled.

Alucard was bleeding heavily and coughed much blood. He looked at Zero and said, "I… I won't die like this!" He yelled into the air as his body began to deform and grow in size. He started to transform into a huge hideous monster. He grew as tall as buildings and was not in a human-like form.

"What the hell are you…?" Zero said to himself.

Alucard began to crush everything around him; he was swinging around, smashing the moon dorm in pieces. He swung over to Zero who stared at him with his gun pointed. Zero used his power and held his gun up higher at him, his gun began to transform in size and became stronger. Any with powers began using them and casted them at Alucard's monster form.

"We need more power!" Akatsuki yelled.

Zero charged his pistol and when a giant beam formed, he let go of the trigger. The giant blast flew to Alucard, piercing him; blood splattered all over and pieces of him flew down. Zero began to charge another beam.

"**Zero, keep at it, we will distract him!**" Moka yelled.

"Zero, what you are doing is great, but you need to cause more damage!" Akasha yelled.

Everyone began to shoot their powers at Alucard to distract him. Zero sent off another beam onto him, piercing him again and this time, more blood flew out of him. Alucard turned and swung his giant tentacle, smashing Zero with a deadly blow, sending him flying into the gates, breaking the brick wall.

"Ugh…" Zero groaned as he tried to get up.

Zero could feel his bones at breaking point; his healing abilities weren't going as fast as he had hoped. Alucard began to squirm his way to Zero to crush him again. Mizore ran ahead and shot an icicle at Alucard, piercing his ugly head. He screeched in anger and pain, he swung his arm again to kill her.

"Mizore!" Zero yelled.

He jumped in the way, grabbing onto her. He felt the heavy hit onto his back and was sent flying, he turned around so when they landed she would be on him and he would take the pain. Both skidded across the ground and when the stopped, Zero wasn't moving. Mizore grabbed onto him and said, "Zero… Don't die…"

Moka, Akasha, Kokoa, Akua, Yuki, and Kaien ran to him. Moka grabbed onto him and cried, she looked at him and said, "**Please don't die!**" She bit into his neck, injecting him with blood. Akua and Kokoa did the same into his wrists.

"Zero, don't die!" Akua and Kokoa both said.

Kaien knew he wouldn't have survived and began to walk away with Yuki, who had grabbed onto so she wouldn't have to see him like that. Zero coughed blood and Moka hugged him tightly.

"**I knew you'd live!**" Moka cheered.

Zero looked at her and smiled, he looked around at the other girls and smiled at them. Kaien turned around and Yuki took off running after him. She jumped onto him and cried onto his chest.

Alucard smashed down on them all. Moka, Akasha, Kokoa, and Akua held his giant tentacle up from killing them all. Zero held his gun up and shot; the blast blew off the giant tentacle and Alucard screeched in pain.

"He didn't heal!" Akua yelled.

Alucard began to form again, his body shifted and changed, he then became another hideous creature. It was much bigger and was much stronger. Everyone stared in fear and shock. Kaien even dropped his sword and knew they wouldn't be able to defeat him.

"Is that even killable?" Akua asked.

"I don't think so…" Kokoa replied.

"Don't fear, size means nothing!" Akasha yelled.

"**Don't be too sure of that statement mother…**" Moka replied to her.

Alucard began slamming down his tentacles, breaking and smashing many things around him. The town next to the school grounds had people running for their lives and many were dead from the destruction of Alucard. Fear, anger, hatred filled the minds of the people, students, everyone who was affected by Alucard.

"Zero, you need to do what you did before!" Akasha yelled.

Zero charged his gun and this time the beam was a reddish, orange color and shot at Alucard. The blast hit him and exploded as it pierced through, cutting off a few tentacles. Alucard roared loudly and the ground shook. Zero felt his power rise, he became angry and the gun became part of him, the gun formed into a cannon-like weapon and he charged it at Alucard.

"Whoa…" The girls said in amazement.

"I'm going to kill this bastard…." Zero said.

With little blood he had left, he charged the cannon as much as he could and shot the giant beam. It spun around in the sky, piercing the air, and finally impaling the humongous creature, going through it and out. The creature screamed in agonizing pain, Zero fell to his knees and almost passed out. Everyone cheered as the creature began to fall.

"We got him!" Everyone cheered.

"You got him… Zero…" Akasha said.

Alucard began to deform and transform. Everyone looked in shock to see he was still alive. He began to take on another new form; Zero couldn't believe what he was seeing, he began to realize how small he was compared to Alucard and dropped his gun.

"ZERO…. YOU ARE NO MATCH TO ME… YOUR GUN IS USELESS AGAINST ME NOW…" Alucard spoke from way above on his monster form beneath him.

"We won't die so easily…" Kaien spoke aloud as he prepared his sword.

Akasha looked above at the huge monster that towered over her. She began to walk towards him and as she did so, she turned around and smiled at Zero and her daughter Moka. They looked at her confused and asked, "What are you doing?!"

"Moka… I love you so much… And Zero… I am glad I have met you… Thank you for being there… Take care of my Moka…" Akasha said as tears rolled from her eyes down to her cheeks.

Akasha walked to the creature and placed her hand onto him. She turned once more and smiled at the two who were in shock to what was going on. Moka was crying deeply and Zero was holding onto her the best he could with the little power he had left. Akasha waved back with her other hand and a huge white blast covered the two.

"**Mother!**" Moka yelled.

The blast struck high into the sky, as far as they could see. The blast radius went beyond where she and Alucard stood, it shined bright and the sound of its explosion was great. Everyone stared in amazement and shock. When the beam disappeared, nothing was left, but the ashes of Akasha and Alucard.

Everyone stood and stared as Moka ran to the ashes of her mother and fell to her knees. She smiled and said, "**You were great… You saved us all…**" Zero stood behind her and grabbed her shoulder, he said, "She was a great person… I could tell…"

Moka stood up and hugged Zero. Everyone teared up and could feel the pain Moka was holding within her. Everyone looked around at the damaged school and sighed.

"Well, I guess we gotta build ourselves a new school…" Kaien said.

"Well… That's that…" Yuki said.

"Yuki, your Artemis Rod…" Kaname said.

"But…"

"Grab it…"

Yuki took hold of it and when she grabbed it, she fought the shocking pain and a flash of light shined. Her rod turned into a scythe with a batwing-like blade. She looked at it with amazement as did everyone else.

"Well that would have been helpful…" Kokoa said.

Both Zero and Moka took hold of each other's hands and began to walk. Kaien turned to them and said, "Where are you two going?"

"To the school, there are students there after all…" Zero said.

"OH MY!" Kaien shrieked as he ran to the school.

Zero and Moka followed him. Akua and Kokoa both stood, looking at each other saying, "I think I'll like you…"

The night class all stood together. Aido was up, but severely hurt. Kaname smiled and said, "You risked your body to save my life… You are a great man…"

"Oh um… Thanks!" Aido said while laughing nervously.

Yuki stood next to Kaname and said, "What now?"

"Yuki we will be going to a different place now…" Kaname replied.

Yuki had a confused look on her face and said, "Ok…"

"We will leave now…"

Yuki grabbed her bags from the sun dorm and began to walk away with Kaname. Kaname turned to her and asked, "Did you say bye to your father?"

"No, I know he will cry and I don't wanna see him like that…" Yuki said.

"You are leaving your father?!" Kaien cried.

"Heh, bye father… I love you…" Yuki said as he came to her and both hugged.

As the two were about to leave, Aido, Akatsuki, and Ruka all stood behind and said, "You're going to leave us like that?"

"Please don't be offended, you were only pawns…" Kaname said.

"Pawns huh…" Aido said. "Wait! We are not your pawns! We are your friends! We know you care for us as we do for you!"

Kaname only smiled and continued walking with Yuki. Aido, Ruka, and Akatsuki began to walk with them with their things. Aido spoke aloud again, "We are coming with you…"

Kaname didn't reply and only walked with them. Kaien had buried the bodies of Yagari and Kahlua. The rest of the night class stared at the school which was now destroyed. Kaien walked behind them and asked, "How do you feel about going to class with the day class students?"

Everyone looked at him with a strange look and finally agreed to do so… Moka and Zero were under a tree, holding onto each other, planning what to do next. Moka couldn't get the thoughts of her mother dying out of her head; Zero was still injured, but didn't mind the pain in his body.

"**Zero…**" Moka said.

"Yes…?" Zero replied.

"**Do you think that we can um…? Go to my school…? Until ours is repaired…**" Moka asked.

Zero stayed silent for a long time and responded, "Who is this Tsukune I hear of?"

"**Someone who I once loved, but no longer… You are mine now…**" Moka said as she tightly hanged onto him.

Zero layed back and nodded in agreement. Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu came from the bushes nearby and said, "Yay! We are going back to our school!"

"You never had to leave…" Zero said.

"Yeah, but we cared about Moka…" The three said.

"**I thought you all wanted Tsukune to yourselves?**" Moka asked.

"We do want him for ourselves, but it is no fun when you weren't there…" Kurumu said.

"Yeah…" Mizore and Yukari agreed.

The three sat around the couple and all leaned onto one another and relaxed.


	16. Chapter 16: Yokai Academy

**_Chapter 16: Yokai Academy_**

Another day at Yokai Academy had gone by and it was now spring. The creepy bus driver smiled when he saw Moka and her friends return… And the new student… As he drove through the mysterious tunnel, he turned his head a bit and said, "Yo kid, this isn't any ordinary school…"

"I know, I come from a school of S-class vampire's…" Zero responded to him.

"Heh, good luck kid, this is a school of monsters…" The creepy bus driver said.

Zero layed back in his seat, next to Moka. Mizore sat behind them; Kurumu sat with Yukari next to them. Kokoa and Akua sat with each other in the front, talking. Everyone was happy to be going back to their old school; Zero was unhappy about Yuki and the rest, but he was at least happy with Moka…

"**Zero, I um… I forgot to mention that uh… My father will be showing up later, he wants to meet you again since he heard of how you defeated the first two forms of Alucard…**" Moka said.

Zero noticed a slight difference in her personality, almost as if Outer Moka never left. He couldn't help but feel a little bit awkward, but happy. He looked over at her and said, "Moka… Let's hope your father isn't going to try and kill me again… Any more news?"

"**Um… Tsukune still goes to the school…**" Moka said to him.

"He won't be a problem right?" Zero asked.

"**I don't really know… He did save my life once and I gave him some of my blood… He is a Ghoul and it is possible for him to become much stronger… He could be a vampire by now…**" Moka said.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

The bus made a sudden stop and the creepy bus driver yelled, "Were here…" Everyone got off and saw the big, blood red lake. They all smiled except Zero and made their way up the trail to the school. As they walked up, they noticed someone who had brown hair and tan skin.

"Is that Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"I think so…" Mizore replied.

"He isn't as hot as I remember him…" Kurumu said as she made eye contact with Zero.

Zero looked up the hill and made eye contact with the man who had suddenly turned around after making a few head adjustments upward while sniffing. He turned around and a smile crossed his face when he spotted Moka and the others.

"Moka?!" The boy asked.

"**Hello Tsukune…**" Moka replied.

Tsukune ran down the hill and hugged Moka and the other girls. He began to notice how no one was treating him as kindly and seductively as they had once before. He took notice of a new student and asked, "Are you new?"

"Yes…" Zero said.

Moka looked down and saw a strange chain-like thing on his wrist. She looked back up at him and said, "**What is that on your wrist?**"

"Oh this? This is the Holy Lock, it contains my powers… I have been training under some people after you made me into a Ghoul Moka…" Tsukune responded.

Zero looked at Holy Lock and asked, "So you can't control your powers?"

"Not yet…" Tsukune replied.

"How long have you had them…?"

"Half of the school year." Tsukune replied.

"Hm… When I had my full powers, I was able to control them within a few hours…"

"Oh…"

"**Ok, let's get to class!**" Moka said chuckling nervously.

Everyone began to walk to school, but Tsukune turned to Moka and asked, "What happened to your Rosario?"

Moka ignored him and walked passed him, along with the other girls. Zero stopped next to him and said, "If you only cared for her outer personality, then you never loved her…"

Zero continued to walk pass him, but Tsukune grabbed onto his shoulder and said, "It isn't like that!"

"Sure seems like it… Moka has told me almost everything… I knew who you were before we even met…" Zero said as he continued walking.

Moka grabbed Zero's hand and showed him to the headmaster's office. A dark room filled with a mysterious feeling, Zero continued his way with Moka and sat with her in front of the desk. The headmaster spun his chair around and put both hands on his desk. He began moving his fingers in a wave pattern on both hands over and over.

"So… You're the new student I have heard of? Son of Kaien Cross?" The headmaster asked.

"He is my step-father… My name is Zero Kiryu…" Zero replied.

"Ah, Mr. Kiryu… My apologies… I was not expecting the son of vampire hunters in my school… So tell me, what are you?" The headmaster asked.

"I am a..." Zero paused for a moment and then spoke. "You have my papers… You know what I am…"

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you…"

Zero hesitated to answer, but spoke, "You know what I am and that's all you need to hear from me…"

Zero grabbed his uniform that was lying on another desk with his nametag on it. He left the room with Moka and she said, "**You really shouldn't talk to him like that…**"

"He can fight me, but I will only kill him… If I fail to do so, my step-father will get him…" Zero said angrily.

Zero found his way to his new room and changed into his uniform as all the girls waited outside his dorm. The room was much smaller than the one he had back at Cross Academy, he felt rather compacted in then feeling free and relaxed.

"Stupid school…" Zero said.

"Are you done yet?" The girls outside asked.

"Yes…" Zero replied as he walked outside his room.

Everyone looked at him with amazement and they all gazed at him with crushing feelings. Moka smiled and hugged him tightly; the other girls closed in around him and crushed him as well. He knew that it was going to be much worse than it already was back in Cross Academy.

"At least I don't have to babysit the other students now…" Zero said after being released.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" A man from down the hall said.

Zero looked over and said, "What?"

The gym teacher walked to him and said, "We have started a disciplinary committee now! No one really has much experience in this, but in order for you to be in this school, the headmaster has ordered you head of the committee and you have to find at least two or more member…"

Zero sighed and angrily agreed to the terms. He put on the band around his arm and looked over at Moka who was snickering behind him. He angrily asked, "What is so funny…?"

"**You look adorable…**" Moka said.

Zero gave a blank expression and continued walking as did Moka and the others. They came across Tsukune who was sitting down at a little table outside of the school, he was eating lunch. Everyone joined him so it wouldn't be awkward as if they were ignoring him now.

"Who the hell is this?" Kokoa and Akua both asked.

"**Remember from earlier, the boy we met!**" Moka replied to them.

"Yeah, we know, but what is he to you? I thought Zero was your true love?" Kokoa asked.

"**He is but… Tsukune is still my friend!**" Moka yelled.

Zero sat beside her and Tsukune made eye contact with him, they stared for quite a while before Zero stood up and said, "Have fun eating with him, I'm going to class…"

"**Wait, Zero!**" Moka yelled.

Zero had left, as did Kokoa and Akua. They showed him to his class as they had been to the school before, before transferring to Cross Academy. He sat down in the last seat next to a window. Ms. Nekonome was eating her fish sandwich lunch and smiled saying, "Oh! You must be the new student Zero Kiryu, Meow!"

"Um… Yeah…" Zero replied.

A few minutes went by and the bell rang. Moka, Yukari and Akua showed up; Moka took her seat in front of Zero. Yukari took her seat next to Zero and Akua sat in front of Yukari, next to Moka. Moka turned around and apologized to him, "Zero, please don't get mad! Understand that he is my friend still and I'm not going to ignore him!"

"I understand, but when he still has feelings for you and you wanna stay close, you should realize it makes me angry…" Zero said.

"I know, but…" Moka said, but was cut off.

"Hello class! Welcome back from winter break! Let us introduce our new student, Zero Kiryu!" Ms. Nekonome said aloud.

Tsukune walked in and took his seat in front of Moka. Zero stood up and looked around, giving everyone a serious stare. No one said a word as they felt intimidated by him. Ms. Nekonome gave a nervous expression and said, "Eh… Thank you Zero, you may be seated! Erm, Tsukune, you're late!"

"Sorry Ms. Nekonome!" Tsukune responded.

Zero took his seat and looked out the window. He imagined seeing Yuki walking by, seeing Yagari resting upon a wall or tree. He then looked away and toward Ms. Nekonome. Class went by and everyone left to the next class and the next. School ended and Zero made his way to his room for the day.

"Zero…" Tsukune said.

"What is it...?" Zero said as he turned around.

The Holy Lock began to crack and it flashed, Tsukune had turned into his Ghoul form. He stared at Zero and said, "You see, this is my monster form… Show me yours…"

"You're looking at it…" Zero said.

Both stood in silence and stared at each other. Tsukune then spoke again and said, "You talk so much as if you love Moka… When we met, I loved her… When you met her, she had to force her love on you for you to return your love back…"

Zero stood in silence and said, "Do you know what it is like to love someone, then lose them? Once you experience that pain, then you can tell me what love is…"

Zero walked away and Tsukune grabbed his shoulder, squeezing it rather tightly and yelled, "Don't turn your back on me!"

Zero grabbed his gun from under his coat and held it under Tsukune's chest. He pressed hard against him and said, "Touch me again and I will pull the trigger next time…"

Zero then put his gun away and continued walking to his dorm. The Holy Lock took effect and captured Tsukune's inner power and made himself human again. The Headmaster was watching from a distance and said, "Zero Kiryu…"

Zero was in his dorm, laying on his bed, staring into the ceiling. There was a knock on his door and he got up and answered it. Moka stood across from him and smiled saying, "**Hey Zero!**"

"Hey Moka…" Zero replied.

"**Zero, I am really sorry… Please understand that…**" Moka said.

"Hm…" Zero said.

He began to close his door and Moka shoved her foot in between. She teared up and yelled, "**You can't close me out because I wanna be friends with him!**"

"Choose your friends wiser Moka… Ask him what he did today, tell me how long it took before he tells you he changed into his monster form and attempted to attack me…" Zero said as he shut the door on her.

Moka teared up and ran out crying. Tsukune was at the other end, which she ran into. She looked up at him and he hugged her. She asked him in tears, "**What did you do today?**"

Tsukune spoke and told her most the stuff he did for the day, but not once did he mention his attempted attack on Zero. Moka realized that Tsukune had lied to her or told her everything but what he had tried to do to Zero. Moka let him go and said, "**Zero was right…**"

Tsukune looked confused and watched her as she ran back to Zero's dorm. She knocked and knocked, he finally answered and she ran in and hugged him tightly. He was confused and cried onto him and said, "**Zero, I'm really sorry!**"

"It's ok…" Zero replied.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "**Can I come in**?"

"Sure…"

Tsukune stood outside the room as the door shut and he angrily gripped his hand and looked at his Holy Lock. His life was no longer the same; he was no longer the shy scared boy that he once was. Tsukune Aono was angry and wanted his love that was taken from him. Tsukune walked away and into his dorm.

"**Oh Zero…**" Moka said.

"Oh Moka…" Zero said.

"**Oh Zero…**" Moka said.

Both repeated saying the same thing over and over before Moka finally asked, "**Zero… May I have some blood?**"

"Sure…" Zero replied.

Moka smiled and jumped onto him, dropping her tea that she was holding. She held onto him while smiling and sniffed him and pierced his neck with her teeth saying, "**Kapu-Chuu!**"


	17. Chapter 17: The Target

**_Chapter 17: The Target…_**

"Moka's father?" Tsukune said.

"Yes… I need your help Tsukune…" Issa spoke.

"With what?"

"Killing Zero Kiryu…"

"W- Why?!" Tsukune said loudly. "I know he um… Took Moka from me, but…"

"Let that anger take over you… Realize what he has done…" Issa said.

Tsukune stood in the room with Issa for quite a while. The wind blew through the cracked window, chilling the room. Tsukune felt the pressure on him and started to realize what Zero had truly done to him. Tsukune brought his hand out and shook Issa's hand; he looked at him and asked, "What do I get out of it?"

"Moka and my blood…" Issa said.

"You want Zero dead because he has Moka right? Why wouldn't you want to kill me either?" Tsukune asked.

"Zero is becoming stronger… I can feel him close to surpassing me…" Issa said.

Tsukune felt offended to the fact that Issa only wants him so he could kill the next vampire coming close to him. Tsukune remembered Moka and thought how much he wants her, but he started to think on how it isn't her outer personality anymore.

"Fine…" Tsukune agreed.

"Hm, hm…"

Moka and Zero both had awoken next to each other and she smiled, holding onto him. Zero had gotten up and sat in a chair next to his window, he began to look down at the table and said to himself, "Man… What had happened…?"

"**What's wrong Zero?**" Moka asked.

"You know what is wrong!" Zero yelled.

"**Zero… I know it is going to be hard for you, but I will be going through the same things as you! It had been four months and you still can't see it, good thing though huh?**" Moka said smiling.

"Good or not, it is coming and what will everyone else have to say about it?!" Zero said.

"**Don't feel pressured! We only have a few months of school left anyways, and then we can go back to your home and…**" Moka was saying, but was cut off with a knock at the door.

Zero got off his chair and walked over to the door. Tsukune was there, smiling and greeting Zero. Zero became confused and walked outside with Tsukune. They both began to make eye contact and speak.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out? Get to know each other!" Tsukune asked.

"No…" Zero said as he was turning around.

"Why not?!" Tsukune asked.

"Remember my words about love? It goes for friends too, not that I wanna be friends with you anyways…" Zero said as he turned around.

He entered his room and saw Moka who was looking at him back with a serious face. She angrily said, "**Go and get to know him! It isn't like I am going to leave you! Zero, I love you…**"

Zero angrily turned around and found Tsukune at the end of the hall, leaving the dorms. Zero caught up to him and said, "Fine… Only for today…"

Tsukune smiled and both began to walk down a trail. Moka sat in his room, feeling her stomach, "**I hope Zero can change…**"

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari began to follow Zero and Tsukune, to see what they were up to for the day. Mizore was a natural at stalking, so she knew she could know everything about whatever they were going to talk about for the meantime.

Kokoa walked into Zero's room, alongside Akua and both smelled something as they entered. They looked at Moka who was in the middle of changing and both ran to her sides and started to sniff her.

"**What are you guys doing?!**" Moka nervously asked.

"There's… Something different…" Kokoa said.

"Yes… Is… Is Zero here?" Akua asked.

"**No, why?**" Moka said nervously.

Both girls began to sniff around and finally when they both smelled what the scent was, they both quickly got up and yelled, "You're!" Moka grabbed both of their mouths and shushed them.

"**No one needs to know!**" Moka yelled.

"Know what?" A man's voice said.

Everyone looked to the door and saw their father, Issa Shuzen walking in. Right away everyone began to panic and tried to think of a quick subject to lie to their father. Issa looked at Moka and said, "Know what?"

"**That… Me and Zero are together…**" Moka said.

"I have already known since the day I beat him…" Issa said smirking.

Issa opened his arms for the girls to hug him; they all came in and did so. Issa smiled and walked out, as he did, he stopped and said, "If Zero touches you without my permission, I won't hesitate to kill him…"

"**Father!**" Moka yelled.

Issa ignored her and continued to walk down the hall. Moka began to fear for Zero's life and worry where he could be at the moment. Hours had passed before Zero finally arrived back to his dorm, Moka was in his room all day, waiting for his return.

"**Zero!**" Moka screamed as she hugged him.

Zero confusingly hugged her back and asked, "What is it?"

Tsukune walked from behind and smiled, he turned away and left. Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari all showed up together and asked, "Why are you acting so worried Moka?"

Issa showed up and said, "Zero Kiryu… A pleasure to meet you… Again…"

Zero stayed silent and watched him. Issa began to smirk and say, "Why are you so silent? For a ladies' man you seem rather quiet."

Issa didn't appreciate Zero being silent when he is being spoken too. Issa quickly went to grab his throat, but Zero grabbed his arm before he could do so. To Issa's shocking surprise, he backed away a few steps and said, "You have gotten stronger Zero…"

"As you have stayed the same…" Zero replied.

Issa angrily wanted to strike him, but knew it would do no good. Issa left the room. Moka rushed to him and yelled, "**Why were you going to hurt Zero?!**"

Issa continued walking. Moka ran back to Zero and asked, "What was that all about?!"

"I don't know… But I want to leave and go back to the day class…" Zero said.

"**No, you can't, you said you would come here with me!**" Moka yelled.

Zero sat down and nodded his head. Moka rested on him and said, "**We will find a way for my father to like you…**" The rest of the girls smiled and exited to the room.

"Tsukune… I thought you were to kill him?" Issa said angrily.

"I needed to know him first!" Tsukune said.

"I ordered you to kill him, not be friends with him…" Issa said.

"Here…" Issa said as he bent down. "Take my blood…"

Tsukune hesitated to drink, but when Issa told him he would become much stronger, he took hold of him and drank his blood. Tsukune wiped his mouth and felt his power increase as his Holy Lock began to crack a little bit.

"Erm!" Tsukune groaned.

He had became his Ghoul form and felt his power differ from before. Issa smiled and said, "Master your new power, kill Zero…"

"Yes…" Tsukune said.

"**Oh Zero…**" Moka said.

"Oh Moka…" Zero responded.

Once again, the staring in the eyes and seductively repeating their names over and over started. When they finished, Moka's eyes became much larger than usual and she gave a puppy-dog expression and said, "Zero… Can I have some blood?"

"Sure…" Zero replied.

"**I'm not doing it for me… We also need to feed…**" Moka was saying before she was cut off.

"I know…" Zero replied.

Moka smiled as she gripped him tightly and bit his neck saying, "**Kapu-Chuu!**"


	18. Chapter 18: New Power & A Hurt Vampire

**_Chapter 18: New Power & A Hurt Vampire…_**

"**Zero!**" Moka screeched.

Zero stood under Tsukune as he began to grab him by his throat and lift him in the air. Zero couldn't breathe and was struggling to break free. Tsukune squeezed harder and Zero began to fade; Issa watched from a distance and smiled in pleasure.

"Killing me won't accomplish anything…" Zero said.

"I will win Moka back…" Tsukune replied.

Tsukune was in his second Ghoul form and matched Zero in power. Zero went for his gun to try to shoot him, but Tsukune kicked it out of his hand. Tsukune only smiled in vengeance and knew he was finally going to have something his way.

"**Tsukune, stop!**" Moka yelled.

Tsukune crushed his throat harder and harder, before Zero could blink, blood was pouring down his body from his neck and Tsukune's fingers were inside of him now. Zero looked up at him one more time before having his throat ripped right before his eyes… Falling down slowly as he watched his life flash before his eyes and died…

"**Zero! Hey, Zero! Wake up!**" Moka yelled.

Zero awoken from his dream and was sweating heavily. Moka stood over him looking worried and asked, "**You were mumbling and turning, and you seemed stressed!**" Zero only looked around, holding his neck to see if it was still there.

"**Something wrong?**" Moka asked.

"N- No… I… I'm fine…" Zero replied to her.

Moka looked at him worried and said, "**You can tell me anything you know…**" Zero looked down and replied, "I know…" He sat for a while and finally gotten up to realize it was really early in the morning and it was Sunday, the last day of the week…

"Ugh…" Zero said as he wiped his eyes.

Moka brought her arm from around her back and said, "**Here, I brought you some food!**" Zero smirked a bit and took it; he looked up at her and said, "Thank you Moka… I mean it…"

"**Oh… You know…**" Moka replied blushing.

Zero opened his bento and ate what was inside. He looked over at Moka who was finishing some homework she had from school. Zero got out of bed and waved goodbye as he was going to head out and find something to do, after all, he is the head of the new Disciplinary Committee.

"Who will I find to join me?" Zero asked himself.

"Join you on what?" A man asked.

Zero turned around to see a man with long black hair and a red headband on. The man waved and introduced himself, "I'm Ginei Morioka! Call me Gin!"

"I'm Zero Kiryu…" Zero said silently.

"Nice to meet yah!" Gin said. "So, join you on what?"

"I'm the new head of the Disciplinary Committee… I need members…" Zero said.

"Well how about me? I'm a good friend of the girls and I'm very useful!" Gin replied.

Zero observed him and thought right away that he seemed like a charmer rather than a discipliner. He reminded him of Kaname and wanted to reject him, but he needed members and might as well try him out.

"What are you?" Zero asked.

"I'm a Werewolf…" Gin replied. "You?"

"Erm…" Zero growled to himself and kept silent.

"Hey, come on! It's ok!" Gin said.

"A…" Zero said, but kept silent.

"Fine, be that way… I wasn't interested anyways…" Gin said as he was walking away.

"I'm a Vampire…" Zero said.

"Was that so hard?" Gin smirked.

Zero began to walk and Gin followed close behind him. Both talked about what he had to do for the Disciplinary Committee and talked about their skills and disadvantages.

"Girls…" Zero said irritated.

"Yeah, heh, heh… Show me one of them and I could possibly lose the fight…" Gin said while laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Both continued to walk and came across Tsukune. He was talking to Moka, who was laughing and smiling with him. Zero began to feel angry and had his hand on his left breast, ready to grab the gun. Gin saw what he was beginning to do and stopped him, "Hey, I don't know what you two have to hate each other, but is it really worth making enemies? Especially here?"

"Enemies or not, I won't back down…" Zero said.

When Zero finally obeyed and put his gun away, both walked over to the two. Tsukune quickly grabbed Moka and held her close and tight. Zero went to attack, but Issa landed in front of him lifting his hand into the air, shooting a blast of air at him, sending him flying back. Gin went to attack and Issa only backhanded him to the ground.

"**Father! What are you doing?!**" Moka asked.

"Shush…" Issa said as he lifted his hand to her. "Tsukune… Bring her to the castle…"

Tsukune obeyed and restrained her in spell-made bonds that kept her tied. Issa walked over to Zero and lifted him up. He crushed his throat and said, "Zero Kiryu… You have gained too much power… There can only be one strong vampire and that is me…"

Zero struggled to break free, but only had his throat crushed more. At the point of him getting his neck snapped, Gin quickly slashed Issa from behind, causing him to drop Zero. Gin was in his werewolf form; Issa only smiled and got himself up.

"Hm… A Werewolf… Come here mutt…" Issa said as he moved his finger, instructing him to come near.

Gin in a flash appeared in front of Issa, arm back and slashing forward. Issa ducked, dodging his attack and punching Gin in the gut, knocking him out. Gin fell to the ground and tumbled to his side; Issa made his way to Zero who had been holding onto his hurt neck.

"Silly boy… You are no match to me…" Issa said.

"Grr… Damn Vampires…" Zero said.

Issa lifted him up and said, "Heh… You have been a vampire your whole life and still, you hate them?"

Zero felt Issa's power and his neck began to burn. Zero struggled to break free and he gasped for air many times, but couldn't get the tiniest of it. Issa threw him onto the ground, laughing at how he overpowered him. Zero was on his hands and knees, getting up; Issa in a second kneed him in the stomach, smashing him to the ground.

"GAH!" Zero grunted as he spit blood.

Zero was on his side hurt, not being able to use his powers. Issa stood over him and shoved his foot onto his chest, knocking him onto his back and placing pressure on him. Zero held onto his foot, trying to push it off. He couldn't reach his gun and couldn't use his powers, due to his pain.

"Ha, ha… Foolish child…" Issa said as he used all of his power and crushed Zero's chest, leaving him stuck to the ground.

Issa slowly rubbed his fingers across his chest and said, "Tsukune was foolish for not killing you when he should have… Now… I will kill you right here and now… Zero Kiryu…" He lifted his hand into the air, and forced it with all his power straight down.

"AHH!" Issa screamed in pain.

Zero looked up to find a bloody hand lying on his chest. Issa was missing his hand and a person whom he had once loved was standing above the two. Yuki had her Artemis Rod in its scythe form and the edges of the blade were bloody. Issa reacted quickly and used his other hand to shoot her back. In a flash he was gone.

"Y- Yuki…" Zero said.

"Zero!" Yuki said as she dropped her rod and fell to her knees, hugging Zero tightly.

"Why are you here?!" Zero asked.

"Kaname told me he felt something wrong and knew you were in trouble…" Yuki said.

"How'd you get here?"

"The creepy bus…" Yuki said, making a scared face, looking back into her memories.

Kaname came walking from around the school and smiled, seeing the two were fine. He helped Zero up and picked up Yuki's rod. After he had handed the rod back to Yuki, he turned to Zero saying, "Zero… The boy Tsukune, he has become as powerful as you… He is holding Moka captive under her father's orders and is planning on having you dead…"

"How do you know this…?" Zero asked.

"The headmaster here… Let me say he works under us purebloods…" Kaname said.

"Where is the castle?"

"Castle?"

"Yes, I heard Issa tell Tsukune to bring Moka there!" Zero yelled.

"Ah, don't worry, I will bring you there… But be reminded, you could die…" Kaname said.

"I don't care! I want Moka!" Zero yelled.

"If you are going to go and do this, here… Take my blood… I can tell you haven't had any in quite some time and I'm surprised you have been able to hold off for this long… Explains why you lost…" Kaname said.

Zero grabbed onto him and sucked his blood. After doing so, he wiped his mouth and felt his power rise once more as it had when he fought Alucard. He grabbed his gun and felt its power wrap around his arm as if it were part of him. He and the others began to make their way to the bus stop, where the driver was waiting.

"Shuzen's Castle…" Kaname said.

"You got it…" The creepy bus driver said.

The bus drove far into the tunnel before making a left turn into another tunnel which led to a snowy road. They drove and drove until finally reaching a bridge to the castle. The bus drive turned and said, "This is as far as I can go…"

"Thank you…" Kaname said as he walked off with Yuki and Zero.

The three walked onto the bridge and crossed until they reached the castle doors. They would not open, almost as if they were stuck shut. Kaname used his powers and shattered the door. The door had a spell on it which injured Kaname severely when using his powers. Yuki grabbed onto him and yelled, "Kaname!"

"Zero… Go…" Kaname said.

Zero nodded and ran in. He ran long corridors and made turns leading into different rooms. He became lost, but found a giant door, leading into a room he hasn't been in yet. He slowly opened the doors to find Issa sitting on his throne. His hand was wrapped and missing still.

"Issa…" Zero spoke softly.

Moka was tied next to him, but Tsukune was not there. Zero walked in, holding his gun in his hand. Tsukune fell from the ceiling and attempted to kick the gun out of his hand, which wasn't possible. He hit Zero back and both slid across the ground, making eye contact.

"Zero Kiryu…" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune Aono…" Zero said.

Two men who were both once innocent humans and now blood sucking vampires stood across from each other. Zero felt the difference in Tsukune's power, his Holy Lock was gone. Issa laughed and said, "He has become a true Shinso Vampire…"

Tsukune had white hair and red eyes. He looked sinister and when Zero felt his power, he could relate his aura to being almost exact as Alucard's. Zero knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight and was ready to kill him.

"Zero, you took the one thing that was most important to me…" Tsukune said.

"No, you lost someone who you claimed to love… If you truly loved her, you would have come with her to Cross Academy…" Zero said.

Tsukune rushed him, lifting his hand back to strike. Zero blocked his attack with his gun and kicked him back, aiming his gun down and pulling the trigger. Tsukune put his hands in the way to block it, but only went through him and knocked him down.

"AH!" Tsukune grunted.

Zero shot more bullets, which this time, were dodged and when he stopped shooting, Tsukune came in and kneed him across the face. Tsukune and Zero were evenly matched, whenever Zero shot, he used lots of blood which will cause him to weaken. Tsukune broke the seal to his second form and made himself into a true vampire, causing massive damage to his body until he can control it.

Zero tumbled across the ground and caught himself. Tsukune rushed in again and kicked forward; Zero brought his arm up blocking the kick and jumping up, head butting Tsukune in the face. He fell back down and Zero held his gun up to him and pulled the trigger.

"ER!" Tsukune grunted as the bullet passed through is shoulder.

Zero went to pull the trigger again, but Tsukune kicked upwards, hitting Zero's hand upward and missing the shot. Tsukune took the chance and punched him in the gut and carrying him in the air and slamming him onto the ground. Zero went to strike, but Tsukune blocked it and punched him across the face.

"ERM!" Zero grunted.

"**Zero!**" Moka yelled from afar.

Tsukune turned around as he heard her yell and Zero struck him across the face, sending him flying off of him. Zero got up, wiping the blood from his lip and spitting some blood out. Tsukune once more rushed him and jumped in the air, with his foot flying forward. Zero punched his foot straight on and both felt the wave blast from their power colliding and both flew back.

"Zero… I won't lose…" Tsukune said in anger.

"You… Won't take the most important thing to me!" Zero yelled as his power raised and his gun transformed some more, into a larger cannon.

Tsukune saw this and began to worry. Zero held his gun up and aimed it at a shocked Tsukune. The gun began to charge and when he pulled the trigger, a giant blast flew out; Tsukune jumped into it, cutting the blast in half with his fist. Zero became shocked to see what power Tsukune held.

"How…?" Zero whispered.

Tsukune was in a posture with his knees bent, fist pointed downwards, and his head looking down. Smoke surrounded Tsukune and he looked up at Zero who was now angry. Tsukune ran at him and in the middle of kicking, Zero shot once more.

"UGH!" Zero grunted.

Tsukune was missed by less than a centimeter; Zero had collapsed from the loss of blood he had used when shooting. Tsukune saw this.

"**Zero!**" Moka yelled again.

Zero stood under Tsukune as he began to grab him by his throat and lift him in the air. Zero couldn't breathe and was struggling to break free. Tsukune squeezed harder and Zero began to fade; Issa watched from a distance and smiled in pleasure.

"Killing me won't accomplish anything…" Zero said.

"I will win Moka back…" Tsukune replied.

Tsukune was in his second Ghoul form and matched Zero in power. Zero went for his gun to try to shoot him, but Tsukune kicked it out of his hand. Tsukune only smiled in vengeance and knew he was finally going to have something his way.

"**Tsukune, stop!**" Moka yelled.

Tsukune crushed his throat harder and harder, before Zero could blink, blood was pouring down his body from his neck and Tsukune's fingers were inside of him now. Zero looked up at him one more time before…

"Unhand him…" Yuki yelled.

Tsukune dropped Zero aside and walked over to Yuki who had her Artemis Rod out. Tsukune went to strike her, but she used her rod and blocked it using the backend of the rod and smashed Tsukune across the face. Tsukune fell back and angrily in a flash, shoved his fist into her stomach.

"AH!" Yuki yelled.

Tsukune pulled back and kicked her across the face. She hit the ground hard and she held onto her hurt stomach in tears. Kaname walked in and said, "You dare touch my Yuki…"

Tsukune went to strike him and Kaname swiftly dodged to the side and when Tsukune turned around, Zero shot his gun. The bullet smoothly went through the air and into Tsukune's heart. He flew back with the force of the bullet and smashed against the wall.

"Ugh… Uh…" Tsukune gasped.

Zero walked over him, limping and injured severely. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees next to Tsukune. In tears, Tsukune grabbed Zero and yelled, "I just wanted Moka back… Please Zero… Take care of her… Take my… Blood…"

Zero leaned in close and drank his blood, all of it. He felt his power rise within him and he even had Issa's blood in him now. Zero could feel the power he now contained and was ready to face and kill Issa. Moka struggled to break free and screamed Zero's name.

"Yuki… Are you alright?" Kaname asked as he lifted her up.

"Y- Yeah…" Yuki answered him.

Zero felt his gun attach to him once more and he began to walk towards Issa who now stood up and began to walk to Zero. Kaname saw this and held Yuki back with him saying, "This is going to be much larger than the battle with Alucard…"

"Zero Kiryu… You kill my student… You try to overpower me… Take my daughters and their blood!" Issa yelled.

Zero stayed silent as he made his way to him. Issa began to yell more, "You think you can beat me?! You are going to see the power I hold!"

Issa began to run now, as did Zero. Everyone stood and watched as a legendary vampire and an overpowered halfling charged each other in anger and fear. When the two jumped, both lifted their fists back and collided.

A flash of light sparked as the two collided and a shockwave shot around the two, destroying the castle sides and demolishing it. Only the ground and the survivors were remaining in the destruction. Everyone looked ahead and both vampires got up off their knees and made eye contact with each other, staring each other down in anger, vengeance, and fear…

"**Zero…**" Moka softly said in tears and fright.

Issa smiled and said, "Heh… I now know your power…" Zero kept a serious face and prepared for Issa's next attack. They both stood in silence; snow came down upon them, even though it was spring. Wind circulated through the air and the breeze filled their hair. Both in a flash, charged at each other, leaving a giant snow blast behind them as they left the ground.

Both collided in the air once more and fought violently. Both only having one hand; Zero with an attached gun and Issa with a missing hand. Zero had the advantage, but Issa's power was still a little higher than his. Both angrily punched each other's faces and kicked each other's stomachs.

"I won't leave without Moka…" Zero said.

"I don't care if you have my daughter, I won't be showed up by a halfling!" Issa yelled.

"My power is what you're afraid of…" Zero said.

"GRR!" Issa growled as he landed a hard punch across Zero's face and sent him into the ground.

Yuki went to free Moka from the bonds and when she did, Moka hugged her and yelled, "**Watch out!**" Yuki turned and Issa charged at her with his hand back to shove through her. Kaname jumped in the way… Blood splattered over the two girls and in shock, the screamed seeing Issa's hand through Kaname.

"Yuki… I… I love you… Take care of… Our child…" Kaname said as he died with Issa's hand in his heart.

"Kaname!" Yuki screeched in tears and anger.

Yuki swung her scythe up at him; Issa this time not going to be hit grabbed the blade and ripped it from her hands. He lifted her up by her throat and said, "Ah… Friend of Zero… You will die alongside him, just as your husband…"

Moka yelled, "**Know your place!**" She landed a kick across his face, sending him flying. Yuki fell next to Kaname and cried as she held his ashes in her hands. Moka cried alongside of her, not being able to believe what her own father has done to her friends.

"Moka, You dare strike your father?!" Issa yelled.

Zero stood up and angrily revealed his inner power he had contained inside of him. A dark blue aura surrounded his body, his gun once again became a large cannon, and his eyes were blood red.

"Issa Shuzen, you sent Moka to my father's school for her to be safe… Your wife and her power destroyed our school… You killed my mentor and friend… I'm going to end your life…"


	19. Chapter 19: The Final Battle

**_Chapter 19: The Final Battle…_**

Both stood across from each other and stared. Zero felt his power rising and his cannon ready to shoot, Issa charged at him in full speed and slashed forward. Zero dodged his attack and brought his gun up into his stomach and shot.

"GAH!" Issa yelled.

Issa flew over him and landed on his back and struggled to get up. Zero walked over to him and aimed his gun onto him; Issa dodged and shoved his hand through his leg. Zero fell back and grunted in pain. Issa got up and backed up away from Zero.

"Zero… Do you not see the power I hold? I warn you, this battle will be your last…" Issa said as he evilly laughed.

"Issa… I don't battle you because of my power… I battle you because of the things you have done!" Zero yelled.

Zero charged at him and brought his cannon up to shoot him in the stomach again. Issa swiftly dodged to the side and spun around, clothes lining Zero across his throat. He flew across the air and onto his back; Issa laughed as he made his way to him.

"Zero you pathetic vampire… You keep coming, yet you fail so much…" Issa said.

"Grr…" Zero growled as he tried to get up. "I will kill you…"

Issa laughed out loud and went to pick up Zero. He held him over his head and gripped his shirt, tearing the edges of where he was holding. Zero held his gun forward and blasted Issa away from him, dropping him. Zero hit the ground and quickly got up; Issa was faster than he and was already in his face.

"Take this!" Issa yelled.

He shoved his fist into Zero's chest and blasted him off into the debris of the castle. Zero groaned as he tried to get out of the debris; Issa appeared before him once more and kicked him in the chest, sending him all the way through the debris and out onto the snowy hill and into the ice cold river.

"So… This is how I die?" Zero asked himself as he sank down the river, floating along with the current.

_"__Zero!" _Yelled Yuki.

_"__Hey Zero, can I have some blood?"_ Moka asked.

_"__Heh, life is only going to get worse..." _Yagari said.

_"__Remember… Protect her…" _Kaname spoke aloud.

Zero came to realization and felt himself being picked up by his throat and out of the water, Issa held him tight and said, "You aren't going to die an easy death… You will feel the pain of true of power…"

Moka came flying down the hill with her foot ahead of her. Issa threw Zero into her and both collided and tumbled. Moka quickly got up and grabbed Zero who was severely hurt; Zero looked into her eyes and said, "Moka… Please… Take…"

"**No!**" Moka yelled.

Moka bit into his neck and injected as much blood as she could into him and fainted. Zero felt his power change massively and stood up with Moka in his arms. He began to walk up the hill to place her down in a safe area. Issa charged at him to attack, he brought his fist forward; Zero's new terrifying power aura blocked the punch and shot him back. Zero continued to walk as Issa continued to keep attack; not a single hit landed as each attack only made it a foot away from him before he was shot back.

"What the hell?! How can this be possible?!" Issa asked in anger.

Zero was at the top and rested Moka onto the ground where Yuki was waiting. Zero turned around and took a hard punch across his face; Issa smiled, but Zero slowly turned his head towards him again while his fist was still in his face. Issa in fear jumped back.

"W- What?!" Issa asked in terror.

"You will witness true power Issa Shuzen…" Zero said as he held his cannon to him.

Issa already went into blocking position before Zero shot his blast. Zero walked a little closer and finally shot him head on. A giant blast covered Issa and when it ended, nothing but smoke was left behind. Zero looked ahead and spotted Issa who was lying up ahead in black ash from the ground and anything else that was in the way of the blast.

"**Z- Zero…**" Moka asked as she slowly came to her senses.

Zero turned around to see Moka with big eyes in fear, shaking. She saw the true power of Zero and feared him. Though she knew he would never harm her, she saw what he held inside of him. Moka only wished for her father to accept Zero and not battle to the death. Zero turned back to Issa and held his cannon to him again.

"Heh… F- Finish… Me off… Do it!... You filthy… Halfling…" Issa spoke as he lay on his back.

Zero charged his cannon , but stopped. Issa looked up in shock and asked, "Why didn't you kill me?!" Zero only held his gun down and stared at him and turned around, walking away. Issa got up and charged at him with his hand back. Zero turned around and smashed Issa across the face with his cannon.

"Why don't you kill me?!" Issa asked in anger.

"I'm not like you…" Zero responded.

"You've killed many vampires… You know it… You are heartless… Ruthless, pathetic halfling! Killing your own kind!" Issa yelled.

Moka looked at him, still in fear and watched. Zero released his power and became normal; purple eyes and normal anti-vampire gun again. Issa took this chance and shoved his hand forward after Zero who had his back turned. Yuki chopped his arm off with her scythe and spun it around and struck the ground with the bottom of it.

"AHH!" Issa screeched in pain.

"You will pay for what you had done to Kaname…" Yuki said angrily.

She lifted her scythe up and chopped down. Zero turned and said, "Don't…" Yuki stopped halfway and responded, "Why not?!" Zero turned back to Moka and said, "We are not like him…"

Yuki obeyed and walked with him to Moka. He handed his hand to her and she took it, Moka smiled and saw that he was nothing like what she had thought he was going to become. He smiled and said, "Let's go…"

"No… I am not dead yet!" Issa yelled.

"Persistent…" Zero said as he turned around.

Issa charged and shoved his foot, pointing it first through Zero's stomach. His pupils shrunk, he spit blood, and he bent forward as he held onto Issa's leg. He pulled it out and Zero fell to his knees; Moka and Yuki both screamed and went to grab Zero. Issa kicked both in the chests and sent them flying away in the distance.

"Never… Turn your… Back on an… Enemy…" Issa said.

Zero was on his side now, holding onto his stomach, bleeding rapidly. He began to think to himself of everyone whom he had loved and never showed it to them. He slowly faded to black and closed his eyes.

Time passed by and night was upon everyone. Zero laid on his side, blood dried up and stomach healed from his vampire powers. He looked behind himself to find Moka and Yuki both lying on the ground, covered in blood. He looked over to his side and saw Issa next to him, half alive. He slowly reached for his gun and aimed it at his head.

"Heh… All this for… Moka… You truly are a man… A vampire…" Issa said.

Zero pulled the trigger and finished him off. Zero stood up and slipped his gun into his jacket. He made his way to Moka and Yuki who were both still alive and covered in Issa's blood from fighting him while Zero was knocked out. They had awoken and smiled seeing Zero alive; though he was half alive himself, he helped the girls up and all made their way to the bus.

"Heh…" The creepy bus driver chuckled as he looked ahead.

They all rode back to the school and when arriving, everyone was at the bus stop, waiting for their arrival. They smiled seeing their friends waiting for them so happily and worried. The three were rushed to the infirmary and brought back to full health; Zero was in a bed between Yuki and her bed and Moka and her bed. Zero got up, changed, and walked down the hall and met Akua and Kokoa who were talking next to some lockers.

"Zero!" Both Akua and Kokoa yelled.

Zero waved and continued walking. He was almost out of the school before crossing Kurumu and Yukari, who were happy and tackled him down. Kurumu as usual suffocated him with her chest and Yukari was hanging on his legs.

"Please tell me you're all right now?!" Kurumu yelled.

"I'm fine…" Zero said while struggling to breathe.

They had gotten off of him and smiled and waved goodbye as he continued to walk out. He was making his way to his dorm room and just before he entered, Gin stopped him. He smiled and said, "So… Did you kill him?"

"Yes…" Zero responded.

Gin smiled some more and said, "So, are we still doing this disciplinary thing?"

"Yes…" Zero said as he entered his room waving bye.

He went to his table and began to pull things from his backpack. He was searching for something; Moka opened the door and said, "**Are you looking for this?**" Zero responded, "Yes, why do you have it?"

"**I'm sorry, but… I thought you were going to die… I wanted this letter to be with you…**" Moka said.

Zero smiled and got up to take the letter. He opened the letter and in fancy cursive, he read aloud:

_Dear, Zero… The school has been cleaned up, but the night class's school has not been fully rebuilt. We are currently having the few night class students go to school with the day class students. I hope you are having fun and I hope things are going well for you son. I also wanted to let you know, we are currently in need of another disciplinary committee again. Come back soon! Love, Kaien Cross a.k.a. your father…_

Zero smiled as he read the letter and began to pack. Moka looked confused and asked, "**You're leaving?**" Zero put his clothes in the bag and responded, "Yes Moka… I am going back… But not for school… I am going back to where I belong…"

"**I'm coming with you!**" Moka yelled.

Zero smiled and held her hand as they both walked out. Gin asked, "So… Does this make me the new head of the disciplinary committee?" Zero nodded and continued to walk with Moka out of school grounds. They both entered the bus and the driver smiled and nodded, driving them out of the Yokai world.

"**Zero?**" Moka asked.

"Yes…?" Zero replied.

"**What should we name him?**" Moka asked smiling.

The bus came to a sudden stop and the creepy bus driver yelled, "We're here!" The two exited the bus and approached the grounds of Cross Academy. The two entered and Kaien was standing amongst the gates, now running to the two and jumped at them screaming, "My boy!"

"Hello father…" Zero said.

"**Hello father!**" Moka said cheerfully.

Kaien took notice of her stomach and said, "Are you?"

"Yes, she is…" Zero cut him off and said.

"Where is Yuki and Kaname?" Kaien asked.

Zero stood silently and finally spoke aloud, "Kaname is…"

"Here!" Yuki yelled.

Yuki stood smiling with Mizore, Yukari, Akua, Kokoa, and Kurumu. Everyone ran to Kaien and said, "We missed this school!" Kaien smiled and greeted each and one of them. He noticed Kaname wasn't there and looked to Yuki and asked, "Where is Kaname?"

"He… He is dead…" Yuki said with her head down.

"W- What?!" Kaien asked.

Everyone stood in silence and Kaien noticed again, "Yuki are you?!" Yuki blushed and said, "Yes father… I am…" Kaien cried out loud and held onto her yelling, "My little girl is a woman now!" Yuki stood in embarrassment and blushed.

Five years later… After the death of Issa and Kaname, Zero had adopted the child of Yuki and Kaname due to her leaving to lead the vampires who followed her along with Kaname. She was a beautiful little girl and Zero and his wife Moka had their child as well, a handsome little boy. Mizore left with Yuki and married Aido, Kurumu went back to the Yokai world and married Gin. Yukari stayed with Moka and Zero and portrayed as an older sister for the two children. Kaien had the night class finally rebuilt and acquired many new vampire students who Zero and Moka taught and lead. Over the years, vampires and humans on Cross Academy grounds learned to coexist with each other in secrecy.

"Come here son…" Zero said as he smiled. "Honey, you too…"

**_The End…_**


	20. Authors Thoughts & Comments

**_Authors Thoughts & Comments…_**

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm very happy to have noticed how many people read this and enjoyed it! Please, favorite, review and follow the story, as well as favoriting and following me! If you want to read more stories from me, please read, "Arekku & Nikku" A Soul Eater and O.C. Crossover!

If you guys want more, please message me or review the story letting me know. My plans for writing a new story are still in thought and as far as I am thinking of doing, it is going to be a Lucky Star Crossover! But before I begin to make plans for it, I am going to finish my Soul Eater crossover first!

If you guys have any ideas of what I could write about, work on, and etc. let me know please! Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy my other stories currently and coming soon! Thank you again for reading and hope to see more of you soon in my next stories!


End file.
